Destiny - The Red Capital
by Wendigo E17
Summary: According to legends in the City, the ancient Russian capital holds technological wonders and treasures: gateways to a second Golden Age. Sent to investigate the lands, Avgust Boris finds that the City isn't the only one searching for these treasures. A threat hidden in the shadows stalks the Vanguard, plotting to defend it's land.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, thank you for visiting this page! I encourage you to read, and if you think it deserving: follow or favourite. Please also leave review, whether positive or negative criticisms. Also leave any ideas you have for characters in PM or review.**

 **Спасибо!**

* * *

The snow beat against the side of the mountain, the heavy wind rustling the branches of the pines and upsetting the soil below. The crystals of ice covered the soil and the trees, creating a thick mat of the white as the dark skies overhead allowed the night lights to touch the earth below them. The mountainside overlooked a dark canyon, the updraft bringing up the dark clouds below. Lighting crackled below the mountains, as brief flashes below matched the intensity of the stars and the broken moon above. It almost created a sense of vertigo, if it had not been for the ground below and the trees above.

Along the mountainside, a steep drop marked its place with the brush growing close off the edge and the snow-laced stone and grass. However, this did not deter a group of six beings who stood precariously close to the edge.

Their footprints ran up to the edge, and formed a wide circle along it. Seven beings stood in a circle, six of them crouched as they held their weapons out in front of them for support. The winds knocked around their cloaks, their marks and their coats. Snow stuck to their armour and their personages, as a few of them were sent shivering. All of these personages had floating objects above their shoulders, projecting a beam of light into the circle. The seventh being stood standing, arms held behind his back as he turned his head slowly to analyse the beings in front of him.

The being kept a straight face behind his heavy helmet, as he looked to the two beings who he saw were shivering the most. He spoke in his heavy Russian accent, gesturing to both of them as he said: "Teash, Alrick! I see you are eager to prove yourselves! Into the circle, show me what you have learned!"

The two Guardians on opposite sides of the Titan stood up, nodding to him as they placed their weapons into the snow. One Warlock stood, along with one Hunter as they slowly made their way to the centre of the group. The Titan had taught them proper etiquette to a brawl between two Guardians, how to respect one another before they engaged in training. The Hunter offered a hand to shake, the way to properly commence a brawl.

The Titan knew the Hunter would, but he doubted that the Warlock would. And of course, she stood her ground. She took a stance, refusing to take the hand of the Hunter to shake. The Titan announced loudly: "Shake the hand, Teash!"

The Warlock glanced in his direction, shaking her head before she took the hand of the Hunter. They shook only once, before Teash pulled away her hand from Alrick. The Hunter took his stance, raising his fists and he watched the Warlock do the same. The Titan nodded his head, before raising his hand into the air. Snow curled into the palm of his fingers, brushed across by the quick wind as all attention shifted to him. Teash looked away, while Alrick kept his helmet turned to the Titan's hand.

The Titan counted, before dropping his hand down with a cutting motion: the universal signal for starting a fight. Alrick looked back towards Teash, trying to make the first swing at the Warlock—but he was put at a disadvantage because Teash hadn't been looking at the Titan's hand, she had been concentrated on the Hunter. She unleashed a burst of energy from the palm of her hand, not even needing to make contact with the Hunter. Alrick was knocked back, hitting the ground as he preformed a roll to gain his footing again.

Alrick drew his Hunter's knife, standing back up as he twirled the blade between his fingers. The other four Guardians watched on, kneeling as they created the boundaries for the arena for Alrick and Teash. Teash rolled her arm, waiting for Alrick's move. Alrick threw his knife towards Teash's shoulder. Naturally, the Warlock moved out of the way—but she thought the knife was meant to hit her. Instead, Alrick charged and slammed his fist into her right cheek. The knife sailed right in front of one the Guardians helping to create the boundaries of the arena, as the she jumped in surprise.

The Warlock sounded in surprise, as Alrick used the rest of his momentum to tackle the Warlock. Alrick and Teash rolled onto the ground, as the Warlock found her hands around the neck of the Hunter. Alrick still tried to keep a pin on her, but Teash was proving to be successful in her attempts to force him off of her. Kicking Alrick to one side, Teash regained her footing. Alrick rolled over to a spot in the corner of the ring, before taking one knee.

The Titan watched on, smiling as he noticed the flaw in Teash's plan—she just gave Alrick back his knife. The Warlock walked over confidently, preparing to slam her palm into the back of Alrick's head. But instead, right as she got close enough—Alrick swung around and sunk his knife into Teash's knee. The Warlock screamed in pain, as Alrick drove the knife even more into the Warlock's knee.

The movement was similar to uprooting a tree, as Alrick dragged his knife upwards as he slammed Teash into the ground again. Withdrawing his knife, he brought the knife back down with the intention to stab her midsection. Teash grabbed Alrick's hand just in time, stopping the momentum of the blade as she jerked his hand to one side, throwing her left palm into the head of the Hunter. Alrick's head snapped back, sending him upwards as he landed roughly back into the gravel and the snow. Dropping his knife at Teash's side, the Warlock seized it as she attempted to gain her footing.

Her leg tripped, as her knee slammed into the gravel and snow as she cried sharply. Alrick slowly tried to stand back up, but collapsed again due to his disorientation. The Titan watched carefully, waiting to see which one of the two would be the first to recover and take the advantage. Teash seemed to be the first, as she stumbled over slowly. Alrick tried to stand, but found that this action led to his own knife being thrown through a joint between his neck and shoulder. The Titan unfolded his arms, watched carefully as Alrick cried in pain.

Using the knife as a hook, Teash began to drag Alrick slowly towards the edge of the arena and towards the mountainside. Stumbling towards the Titan, Teash almost ignored the presence of the trainer of the two as the Titan seized her arm. Teash tried to break free, but the Titan then used the grab he had on her arm to twist it behind her back. She cried sharply, as the Titan spoke coldly: "There is no leaving the arena."

"I'm finishing my enemy, it is what you told us to do Avgust!" Teash replied sharply.

"He isn't your enemy, he is your training companion. Now let go of the knife."

"In this demonstration, he is my enemy!"

Avgust broke the hold the Warlock had on the knife she had placed in Alrick, rolling her over his back as he slammed her flat back onto the snow floor as Teash cried in surprise. The rest of the Guardians stood up, watching the situation as one moved to help Alrick recover. Teash tried to push Avgust away, but this led to a much stronger resistance from the Titan.

As the other Guardians helped Alrick to the ground, Avgust kept Teash pinned to it. "You done struggling?" Avgust asked, as Teash ceased her movement. Thinking this to be a sign she is done, Avgust released his grasp on one of her arms. But much to his surprise, Teash struck him with a push. The energy between them lifted the Titan to his feet. As Teash moved to stand, he saw her intention to charge towards Alrick. He bit his lip, as he charged forward.

Teash turned around, but not soon enough as Avgust struck her in the abdomen. She lurched forward, as he rolled and seized her left arm. Twisting it in front of him, he slammed his armoured elbow into hers as he heard the snapping of bone. Teash cried out in pain as Avgust grabbed her other arm, before twisting it at an odd angle as he snapped it.

He pushed her to the floor, as the rest of the Guardians looked on with shock and horror. Teash weeped in pain as Avgust rolled his arms, before he lifted the Warlock off the ground and threw her over his right shoulder. She couldn't even dare to struggle now as he walked further into the forest away from the rest of the Guardians. Approaching a small clearing, he stepped up to a stone as he rested her onto it.

"You broke my arms!" Teash protested, as she rolled away from the Titan.

"They heal, you know this already." Avgust replied, "Now you mind telling me why you intended to head towards the cliff face?"

"I was going to throw him off, finish the fight!"

"Breaking the boundary rule, then. You do know you are not allowed to throw your fellow Guardians off the edge during training of unarmed."

"I thought you were supposed to teach us how to fight out in the wilds, beyond the City wall! Are you telling me we can't throw the Fallen off the edge?"

"That isn't the point. The point is, you are given a space you are meant to stay within. You wanted to violate that rule, and I punished you for it. When you didn't like that, you tried to fight me. That is another rule, and as to why I broke your arms. Now do you intend to behave rationally?"

"I was going to win that fight, and you stopped me from winning!"

"Then next time," Avgust replied coldly, "play by the rules."

Teash sat silently in response, as Avgust waited for a reply. After a minute or so passed, Avgust considered that the Warlock had nothing else to say. Turning around, he found her staring straight at him. She then spoke slowly, and coldly: "Are there rules out there, then?"

Avgust furrowed his brow, tilting his head down toward her as he stepped over slowly. Teash adjusted her head as the Titan approached, staring straight into his helmet as he did hers. He shook his head, before speaking with a commanding voice that Teash seemed to shrink under: "Yes, there are. You want to know why there are rules out there, Teash?

"Because if you don't follow rules, or you decide to do something on your own or go against a planned action then you put not only you, but everyone else around you at risk. I've know two people across two of my own Fireteams that decided to break the rules, you want to know what happened to everyone else?"

"What?" Teash asked.

"Their actions led to the deaths of the third member. You want to know their names? Yurami-3 and Orur Zeh. They killed them, Teash because they decided not to follow the 'rules.' Their actions also left me injured. Despite this, you know what I had to do?"

Teash remained silent, as she lowered her head. Avgust took this as a cue to continue, "I had to kill the one that killed Orur. The one that killed Yurami-3? Managed to get away. So if you want to be that one to betray everyone else in your Fireteam because you don't believe you should follow the 'rules,' then understand it will be the duty of everyone else to find and eliminate you. Don't do this again, or you will follow a path that these two followed."

"Well then maybe they were right." Teash muttered, "Threatening young Guardians to stay in line?"

Avgust stopped. He turned back around towards her as he sized up, as he brought his hands up to his helmet and twisted it off. He lowered himself down onto his knee as he stared directly as Teash, his cold eyes seemingly melting through her helmet. Teash looked to the right side of his head, noticing that he was missing his right ear.

"Threatening young Guardians...' You know what you are protecting, Teash?"

"The Last City."

"Very good. You know that we are protecting the Last City. The Last _Safe_ City. These two Guardians I told you about, betrayed not only us—but the City. The simple fact is, Teash, is of we continue to have Guardians like the ones I just told you about not only are we at risk, but every innocent person in that City is at risk. So I will tell you one last time. Follow. The. Rules."

Avgust stood back up, as he placed the helmet back over his head as he looked down at Teash. "You have had enough time to heal. Stand up. We are done."

Teash took a while, but eventually she stood up sharply and pushed past Avgust as she walked back towards where the group of Guardians were. He shook his head, as his Ghost: Svarog reappeared over his right shoulder as it spoke: "You think we might have just seen who could be another Heinrich or Pariah?"

Avgust stood silently, before he replied quietly: "I don't know. I hope not. Traveler forbid we ever have anyone else like them."

"Hopefully she learns her lesson. I don't want to think about any other Guardians having to experience a corrupted one in their Fireteams."

Avgust nodded his head, as he understood fully what Svarog had meant. The Ghost had experienced what the Titan had, and had felt the same betrayal that he had. Avgust knew he couldn't stomach the thought of any more Guardians falling to the corruptive influence of the Darkness. This is why he hoped his training for these Guardians would teach them the lessons necessary to avoid the corruptive influence.

He hoped Teash has learned her lesson as Svarog had, because it would help avoid creating a lot of misery and hurt for their fellow brothers and sisters. Svarog floated away, towards the rest of the group as it spoke: "Anyways, we better head back to the trainees. Continue our duty."

"Yes, of course." Avgust replied, as he joined his Ghost in the path back to the rest of the Guardians. The snow stuck to the fur lining of his collar and mark, as it brushed against the rest of his armour. As he stepped from the forest, he saw the group of Guardians collected. Teash had removed herself from the rest of the Guardians, as the other five were stood in a circle. All of them turned towards him when he emerged, as he took a place between the two groups.

Alrick looked across the way at Teash as he rolled his wounded shoulder. The rest of the Guardians fanned out and formed a line, as was the usual way that Avgust expected them to. He thought quietly to himself, as he looked between Teash and Alrick. The Titan spoke loud enough for everyone to hear: "I have spoken to Teash already about this matter. But I do believe the point I have made to her is important to everyone."

The Guardians shifted their attention between Avgust and Teash as he spoke, the Titan walking down the line as he examined the formation. "What Teash has demonstrated, as lack of regard to the rules shown you all the danger of placing your fellow Guardian's lives at risk, whether intentional or not.

"You see, I long ago was much like you. Trained under the Lord of Iron himself: Saladin Forge. He taught me as I am teaching you, and shown us the importance of cooperating within Fireteams. I had earned friends under his training, two under the name of Yurami-3 and Pariah Vey. We learned the importance of the rules I have taught you all, not because it restricted the way we worked—but because it offered us the opportunity to prove ourselves. Break our enemies.

"As you may know, I served long ago in the Twilight Gap. Every Fallen House unified to destroy the City. Me and my Firetime fought valiantly along the Gap, proving our worth and ability to our enemy. Eventually, we received the order to exploit the break in the Fallen offensive to help end the battle. Lord Saladin provided me with the Thunderlord—the weapon of songs that carries the voice of Thunder."

Avgust withdrew his Thunderlord from transmat, holding the powerful machine gun in his hands as he allowed the Guardians to look at the blue-designed weapon. Activating the weapon, the Guardians jumped back in shock as electricity danced down the barrel of the weapon. Lifting it to the firing position, Avgust aimed the weapon into the sky as he primed the weapon and switched off the safety. Squeezing the trigger, the weapon fired as the roar of thunder emitted from the barrel of the weapon as the silver bullet shot off in the air, enveloped in arc energy. The Guardians jumped back in surprise, as Avgust smiled a bit under his helmet. He heard the whisper of one of the Guardians, ignoring it as he continued with his story.

"We pressed down into the valley, slaying the Fallen as the challenged us. We thought ourselves indestructible as piles of their bodies reached into the sky." Avgust paused, as he turned back towards Teash. He then looked back to the rest of the Guardians. "It was then we heard over the transmat that the Warlock: Osiris had abandoned the City with a collection of other Guardians.

"For a long time, Pariah Vey had considered herself a student of Osiris and his teachings. I could not understand why, as Osiris had dedicated his life to understanding the Darkness rather that fighting and defending from it. But when she heard this news, she believe she had heard the call to abandon the City. To abandon us. What happened next, lead to Yurami-3's death and my injury. Pariah Vey had ignored the teaching of the importance of the Fireteam, and had betrayed me."

The Guardians watched Avgust quietly as he reached the end of the line. He looked back at Teash, as he left the group and approached her. She seemingly looked at him defiantly, as he realised it would likely be ill-advised to place his hand on her shoulder.

He continued to speak: "Understand this if you will not understand anything else I have taught. Whatever you do, make sure it is in service of your brothers and sisters. Know that if you protect them, they should protect you. Know that if they are injured, you shall work to heal them so that they may fix your ills. Know that if they are struggling, it is on you to help them so that they may assist you. You all wield incredible talents and abilities, and I will advise you to use them. But use them to help your fellow Guardian, to protect them and the ones who cannot protect themselves. All there is to hope for rests in your hands, Guardians.

"Do what you can to make sure this hope remains for future generations. Because we are the only defenders of it. And if we fall to the influences of the dark and rely on infighting, then this hope shall die with us." Avgust said, glancing to Teash before he continued, "Let us all hope it doesn't come to that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank anyone who has read story so far, it is very appreciated! Please follow or favourite if you like so far, and leave review of what you think—it helps tremendously. Also feel free to submit OC's.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Months later... the Tower, the City...**_

There was a crack of gunfire, the line of seventeen rifle-wielding Guardians holding their weapons into a firing position as they fired off into the mountains behind the Tower. Banners were held over the side of the two opposing walls of the Traveler's Walk, bearing the insignia of the Titan, Hunter and Warlock. There was a calm afternoon wind which pressed gently across the banners, and moved through the crowd of Guardians lining the sides of the main path of the Traveler's Walk. At the section of the four pillars towards the edge of the Walk stood the collection of the Vanguards and the honouring Guardians.

Slowly a line of Guardians made their way down the centre pathway of the Traveler's Walk, holding in their position a dead Ghost in their hands. Avgust stood at the far right corner of the line of the Vanguard, his helmet removed as were with every Guardian in attendance. There was however one stood in the far corner, a Hunter from the looks of the armour, that still had their helmet on. Avgust ignored this, but he still didn't exactly approve of it given the occasion. In the centre of line of the Vanguard was a collection of representatives of the Consensus, including their head: the Speaker.

The Speaker had been silent ever since the spearhead group of Guardians have returned back from the Moon with hardly even a tenth of their original strike force. Either it was because of grievance, or because of regret. A thousand Guardians slain by a force darker than the Fallen could ever be, an army of chitin-armoured monsters who held the swords made of bone. The Vanguard have already established a title for these creatures: the Hive.

Avgust could only think about how Shaxx was right, and how he warned about the dangers of setting out to the Moon to face the Hive without properly established intelligence and strike coordination. The Consensus ignored this warning, and continued with the operation regardless. The Titan knew how upset Shaxx would be, and that he likely already brought a strong argument to the Consensus' Council already. Either way, the idea of Shaxx's Crucible was sounding better and better as time went on. And with something like the Great Disaster, it might be a turning point for the Lord's scheme.

As the fifteen Guardians approached the Speaker, they stood in front of a table with the banner of the Guardians lain across it. The Speaker offered his hand to the first one, a Titan as the Guardian handed a silver-shelled Ghost to the Speaker. The white-robed being took it gently, before placing the thing in a case before him. Avgust watched the movement carefully, as the line proceeded from the Titan, to a Hunter to a Warlock. The pattern of the three classes repeated five time, before the fifteenth and last Ghost was presented to the Speaker.

The Speaker placed the final white-shelled Ghost inside a black case before he rested his hand across the table. He took a moment, seemingly using the silence of the Traveler's Walk to gather his thoughts. He looked back up, before announcing: "This whole idea of service, is to protect all those below us in the City. To protect and preserve the will of the Traveler. To work as Guardians to ensure the future of this great City for all who come before us."

The silence held, as the Speaker paused again. He took a moment or two before he continued to speak: "Many here would ask what this service would mean, if the Guardians who could continually be brought back from the dead no longer can. A loss of a friend, a brother or sister is always confusing to the new Guardians as they think they can always be brought back from the dead. But what about those who cannot?

"Then as we see here this day, they journey has come to an end. Tragic, it has been for us—and tragic it will always be for us. They made the ultimate sacrifice by giving their lives for the cause of the Traveler and it's people. They have created an impression not only in the enemy, but in us as well. Their memory, their stories and their legend shall always be with us, and shall be imprinted in the walls of this Tower forever. Future generations shall rise by their stories, taught about their successes and told about their final journey into the dark.

"This is in a way another answer for what happens to the Guardians who shall not return. They live on in lessons, in the instruction taught to the newer generations. Their legendary exploits and battles shall be shared with these generations forever. As you here tell the stories amongst yourselves, know the importance of them for those who shall arrive now and further down the line.

"While we mourn, know it would be foolish to mourn forever. If we let ourselves feel defeated beyond this moment, we shall let ourselves fall to the Darkness even more. Take this time to express your grief in any way possible at this moment, take a moment to reflect on the past and what it shall mean to you in the now and in the future. Overcome this obstacle, as I know you are all so capable of doing. I thank you for your service, and for all you have sacrificed and all you can done to keep us protected.

"And thank those who have departed into the next, for their service and their sacrifice to keep everything protected. Take this day to strengthen yourselves from the Darkness, and free yourselves from the shadows of the night. Per audica ad astra, Guardians."

Finishing his remarks, the Speaker closed the last case as he set it in a row across the table. The crowd of Guardians stood silent, as the gentle breeze continued to sweep across Traveler's Walk. Avgust closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, he released it as he then reopened his eyes. He looked at his fellow Vanguard officers, a row of other Titans, Warlocks and Hunters that were deemed the most experienced and elite by the Vanguard Mentors. They had been missing four from their ranks, who were killed during the Great Disaster.

Avgust couldn't imagine what the other Guardians must have been feeling like, considering their losses were much higher than the Vanguard. Entire Fireteams destroyed by the Hive in a matter of a single operation, many have lost friends that they have had since their resurrection. Whatever it took the City, the Guardians would organise to avenge their losses and ensure the protection of their City.

Despite this, he knew very well the consequences of being blinded by vengeance. Avgust was very sure that plenty of Guardians would want to set out now to fight the Hive once more. Perhaps the Speaker was right, the Guardians should take the time to reflect and collect themselves. Perhaps reduce the chances of anyone doing anything too rash.

The Titan lowered his head, as the rest of the Vanguard began to file out of their order and position. He however stood in the line, as his fellow Vanguard began to file out. He stood there alone for quite some time, taking the time to figure that he has respected those who have fallen appropriately while in silence. After this while, he decided to leave the Traveler's Walk as well—before he was stopped by a familiar voice: "Lieutenant Boris?"

Avgust turned around, seeing the two Vanguard Mentors that were currently on station: Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey, as Andral Brask was still missing. By this point, Avgust himself knew the possibility that Brask was ever going to return to the City was very slim. But still, the City was lucky that they still have two Mentors on station to help guide and lead the Guardians—especially in trying times like this.

"Commander Zavala, Ikora Rey." Avgust said, giving a salute to the two Vanguard Mentors.

"You were at the Moon, were you not Avgust?" Ikora asked.

"Yes, I was. Served order communications and mission organiser at one of the few outposts we organised there."

"So not as direct as in the Twilight Gap, then?"

"No. But had to help with the evacuation of the Guardians when we considered the operation a loss."

Ikora nodded her head, as Zavala took his turn to speak: "So you did see what happened out there, then."

"The green flames, the swords. Saw everything there was to see about it." Avgust replied.

Zavala nodded his head as well, looking back out into the mountains and the trees that could be seen from the Traveler's Walk. Ikora glanced briefly, before she looked back to Avgust. "I can't help but think about what we could have done differently. Change the outcome of the Battle for the Moon. We could have prepared ourselves for the battle with the Hive if only we have given it enough time." Ikora spoke softly.

Avgust remained silent, but he understand what she had meant. He to would have preferred that they prepared better for the battle as well, take time to understand their enemy and adjust their strategies to face the Hive better. The Fallen were one thing, but the Hive were another.

Zavala turned back his head to the Lieutenant and Ikora before he approached the group closer. "I understand the frustration with the tactics employed, I too know fully that what we have done was indeed complicated the situation of not only the security of our City but also our strength. We were too eager, too proud. And now we must accept the consequences of our inability."

Avgust lowered his head, considering what the Commander had meant. He then looked back up: "We have to learn to do better, than. We can no longer risk an assault on such a scale without knowing for sure."

Ikora seemingly smiled when Avgust said this, "Exactly what we were thinking. Since we were incapable of gathering a completely detailed analysis for our battle for the Moon, we as Mentors have decided it necessary to increase our reconnaissance missions not only to gather more, but also increase the detail of our intelligence."

"We believe that if we not only increase our patrol patterns, but expand the techniques to better and expand our information gathering—we can better prepare to organise strikes and raids on enemy positions." Zavala concluded, "Which of course is necessary for our efforts against the Darkness."

Avgust nodded his head, thinking the course of action the Vanguard plotted to take to be appropriate: "I see, very well then. I am not exactly sure why you are instructing me on such a matter..?"

"It is very simple, Lieutenant. According to the Cryptarchy, and some of the records of the Consensus as well as a few Warlock orders—we have reason to believe that vital technology is being stored somewhere in a very ancient city." Zavala said.

"We believe that in this location—not only could there be technologies that can improve the capability of our technologies: weapons, transport, information... the possibilities there are vast." Ikora added.

"So, you are telling me that Golden Age technology is hiding in some ancient city?" Avgust asked.

"Not only can this technology improve ours, it could possibly lead us to a second Golden Age." Ikora responded, "Imagine a City that could be more self-sufficent, better armed and more advanced than anything we could have hoped. The intelligence in this city could change so many things for us, Avgust."

Avgust took a moment to think of the possibilities that Ikora have mentioned, nodding his head slowly. "Yes, one could only imagine the possibilities. But I will however need to know where exactly you are planning for me to go."

Zavala reached for a missive from a pouch mounted onto his mark, handing the metal case to the Lieutenant as he spoke slowly. "The details are inside, where you are going and what you are looking for. However we are left in the dark about plenty, Lieutenant. We are not even entirely sure whether or not there will be resistance. As a precaution, we are pulling together a few Guardians to join you in a Fireteam. We cannot risk losing any Guardians out there, especially our best."

Avgust took hold of the missive, looking at the metal casing as he brushed his hand over the engraving of the container. He looked back up, turning his head to Ikora as she started to address him: "Take a look at the information, Avgust. Put together a course of action, we are sure you will be able lead the operation appropriately."

"Just understand this: your objective is simple information extraction. If at any point the Dark becomes to great for you or anyone, you will fall back and retreat to the City unless action against it is absolutely necessary." Zavala stated firmly, "If this is so, we will know for sure where a target of ours is and we will put together a strike team."

"Understood, Commander." Avgust replied.

"Then I believe we are set." Ikora stated, unfolding her arms as she glanced back at Zavala. "We will leave the rest of this time to you, Avgust. Take your time, meditate and think on what assignment we have given you. Reflect on your service to the Moon, and find your time to respect those we have lost."

"I would also advise you get some rest, Lieutenant. We know it has been a long week, and you must certainly be getting tired. We will need you at your most ready for when the time comes." Zavala replied, "Until then, Lieutenant."

"Per audica ad astra, Commander... Ikora." Avgust said, saluting once more for the two Vanguard Mentors. They nodded back, as they spoke in near unison: "Per audica ad astra, Lieutenant."

As they finished, both Zavala and Ikora turned to leave Avgust and head back down to their Hall. The Lieutenant watched them for a while, before he returned his gaze back to the mountains beyond the Traveler's Walk. He watched as the clouds broke against the mountains, the fading sunlight rising to only touch the peaks of the mountains. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, taking his last moment at the Traveler's Walk to remember and to respect the fallen Guardians. Reopening his eyes, he turned on his heel and began his walk towards the stairway into the Tower Plaza.

Svarog appeared over his shoulder in a sudden flash of light, as it turned itself towards the Titan. "So we are headed out for a reconnaissance mission, then."

«Da,» Avgust replied, "We are headed out to what appears to be some ancient city that might indeed carry the secrets of a second Golden Age. Improve our ability to wage war against our enemies."

"Sounds like a great plan, but we do expect the Darkness has already gathered around the city? With something as important as this, we can be sure at least the Fallen are already there."

Avgust steps down the stairs into the Plaza, looking around to the vaults and the trade centre—eventually spotting the Traveler itself. He stared at the snow-white sphere that hovered over the City, with the many scars and injuries it had sustained during the battle for its life during the Collapse. It had sacrificed everything in order to keep its people alive, and for that he knew it was his responsibility to serve the Traveler. It did after all create Svarog to bring him back from the dead, a call of action to protect not only it—but it's people as well.

"Short answer is, we do not know Svarog. That is why we are headed there to find out, so that we can properly engage them if it is true."

"I guess I should have expected that, but still. I don't really like engaging the unknown unless there is a shred of certainty." Svarog concluded.

Avgust looked at the Ghost oddly, as he then looked down at the missive in his hands. He turned his head back up to Svarog, before he replied: "I would not concern myself too much, Svarog. After all, if there are indeed Fallen there—we know what to expect of them. And even if we are outnumbered, the Commander has informed us that we will retreat. We shall be fine, especially since we will be accompanied with other Guardians."

Svarog narrowed its blue 'eye', before it turned away back towards the Traveler. "I'm sure we will be fine. Just that we don't exactly have a stunning record of completely successful missions. Something always happens."

"Then let us make sure it doesn't this time."

* * *

 ** _Moscow, the Red Capital..._**

Snow beat harshly across the still-standing structures of metal, concrete and glass. All across the landscape of the capital, there was rubble and destruction that laid somehow managed to lay undisturbed for the centuries since it was created. Wires blew precariously in the rugged wind patterns, along with torn and shredded banners that held either by flagpoles or from the structures themselves. Statues dedicated to the legends past were in rough condition, rather by rusting or by having lost parts during the battle of the capital.

It was truly a sarcophagus of metal and glass, the body by war and the tomb left untouched. There was a flash of electricity down a wire suspended between two buildings. For the first time in what was centuries, there was finally activity throughout the capital. Lights from within the buildings flashed, as their lights illuminated from the windows. The electric signs held at the base of the towers flashed as well, as from city loudspeakers there was a burst of sound akin to that of binary:

 **01010101 01001110 01000100 01000101 01000110 01000101 01000001 01010100 01000001 01000010 01001100 01000101**

Theelectric signs flashed with the same message, as suddenly the message began to repeat from a street away from the two buildings. One by one, the towers and buildings flared with the same message, the same sounds... the same activity. Roadblocks running down the street lifted from their dormant state along the intersections and alleyways. Snow and ice broke from under the structures, as then the air raid sirens blared.

After this sound, all activity suddenly ceased from all the structures. The capital returned back to the blackened and dead state it had assumed for centuries before. But despite this, the rumble somehow changed the dead environment. It had told that it was dead no longer.

But instead, alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed and reviewed so far! It means a lot to me and is excellent motivation for me to continue. As always, if you feel deserving please favourite and follow—and post a review whether positive or negative!**

 **OC submissions are still open, so if you would like character please post in either reviews or PM with all relevant information about characters.**

 **Спасибо!**

* * *

 _ **A day later... The Tower, The City...**_

A bright and sudden light appeared overhead, beaming directly down into the stone and metal chambers below. A metal table was in the centre of the room, surrounded by a variety of crates and equipment. A long and wide screen that was mounted to the wall flashed on, its stand-by blue screen casting it's own light into the otherwise dark room. A door leading into the chambers hissed, as it soon began to slide into the wall it was mounted on—it's red locked light turning into a green unlocked light.

Avgust stepped into the room, holding under one of his arms a hard-cased backpack and in the other: his helmet. He approached the table, setting the two objects down onto it as Svarog floated in slowly behind him. The Ghost looked over the equipment on the table, before turning around to the blue screen mounted onto the wall. Avgust flipped the backpack open, before walking over to a crate as he picked up the metal casing.

Svarog turned around, narrowing it's blue eye as it examined the activity of the Titan. Avgust looked up towards his Ghost, as he soon removed the metal cap to the crate and hauled out some of the equipment inside. Survival equipment, sapphire wire, plasteel plating, hadronic essence and other materials like this. Ordering them on the table, he began to fill his bag with the equipment. The Titan also removed a line of wire, weapon parts and so on from the container.

"Packing lightly, I see." Svarog said sarcastically, floating over to Avgust as it looked at the materials being packed.

"We are running a reconnaissance mission, good idea to have equipment and necessary materials in case we lay over or have to improvise." Avgust replied, as he removed a cold-steel combat shovel from the crate. He swung out the shovel into its operating state, and examined the sharp edges of the flat metal shovel.

"Improvise?" Svarog asked, as it watched Avgust flip the shovel back into a stowing position. "Thought you knew we are headed into unfamiliar territory, of course we need to be ready for everything." Avgust replied, as he stowed the shovel into the backpack.

"I would much prefer we wouldn't have to get close enough to anything to justify using the shovel, though."

Avgust chuckled shortly, "Then you revived the wrong Guardian."

Svarog clicked, looking at Avgust as it floated closer. "Sometimes I do wonder. So, we are waiting for our fellow Fireteam members?"

"That is correct. I am supposed to cover the mission parameters and objective with them." Avgust replied, as he folded the metal flap over to close his hardback backpack. Pulling it over his head, he heard a magnetic click that notified him the bag was secured to his back. Bringing his arms back around to be in front of him, Avgust flexed his gauntleted hands before he wrapped around to the other side of the table, facing the only door granting entry into the room.

"Have any idea where we are going?" Svarog asked.

"I've had a few guesses: London, Berlin... Vladvistok."

"But no exacts?" Svarog questioned, "After all you do have the missive."

"Not supposed to open it until I have my Fireteam assembled, Svarog." Avgust said, as the Ghost floated towards the door.

"Thought you would know by this point." Svarog said, shaking itself in order to imitate the shaking of one's head. Avgust shook his head as well, looking towards the door as a hiss was heard. Svarog turned towards it as well, slowly backing away so that it could rest above the Titan's shoulder.

The door stopped hissing, as it slowly slid back into the wall. From the white hallway stepped in a Warlock: an obvious Awoken by the appearance of the pale blue skin and the glowing purple eyes. Avgust knew who it was, it was very difficult for him to forget any sort of face. His expression turned stern as the Awoken's did as well. She stopped in the doorway, folding her arms as she spoke seemingly bitterly: "Thought I wouldn't have to see you again."

"Teash Jev," Avgust replied flatly, "I see you have been assigned to my Fireteam, again."

Teash seemingly rolled her eyes, as she approached the table slowly. She stood opposite of her old mentor, examining his features quietly. "Yes, it appears I have. Don't pride yourself because of it."

"Didn't plan to." Avgust replied, straightening his posture.

"Good."

The two stood silent for a while, as Svarog looked between the mentor and the old student slowly. It seemed as if it was surprised to see that they would be working together again as well, given their previous experiences were less than friendly. Teash's Ghost appeared over her shoulder, as the Warlock shifted positions.

It turned towards her, seemingly having a private council with the Warlock as Teash soon returned her eyes to Avgust. "Mind telling me what we are going to do?"

"Running reconnaissance in some ancient city. Observing whatever they have there to report back to the Vanguard."

"Great, so we are taking pictures Zavala and Ikora." Teash scoffed, turning her head away for a bit.

"More than that. We are examining whatever they have down there, collecting information and possibly finding targets for further operations."

"Still sounds like _taking pictures_ , Avgust. We should be focused on defeating the enemies we know about. Old Dubai, Old Chicago, the Cosmodrome... the Moon."

"If you remember what happened at the Moon, Teash... we suffered heavy casualties because we didn't gather comprehensive intelligence before we headed out to fight the Hive. That didn't end so well, did it?"

Teash seemingly had a fire in her eyes after Avgust mentioned the Great Disaster, as she turned her head to one side. She stood silently for a bit, before turning her head back around. "Well we better make this quick, because I am sure you know we have more important matters to attend to."

Avgust stared directly at her, before replying: "We will take as much time as we need to make sure something like the Moon doesn't happen again."

"I get what you mean," Teash snapped back, "you don't need to bring up the damn moon!"

The door hissed again, as the attention of the two Guardians shifted towards it. The door opened slowly, as the shape of a Hunter stepped through the doors. It was an Exo, with blue plating and white-lit eyes and mouth. A stripe ran down the centre of the Exo's forehead, painted a bright red. It was masculine by appearance, as 'he' turned his head around the room to examine Avgust and Teash.

"Apologies for my lateness," the Exo spoke as he approached the table, looking at the crates scattered around the room. "I was packing myself."

"Very well," Avgust said, taking the moment of silence to collect his thoughts, "Mind if we have your name?"

The Exo shrugged, walking up to the table as he passed carelessly by Teash. He took a position between the two, picking up a packet from an opened metal crate that labelled all it's contents. "Name? It's Zareph-dash-four. What are both of yours?"

Zareph looked at Teash, and after not finding a response from her he turned his head to Avgust. The Titan obliged, "Lieutenant Avgust Boris. I will be your Fireteam leader for this operation. And the Awoken is—"

"You don't need to speak for me," Teash interrupted, "Teash Jev. That is my name."

Zareph nodded his head, before he asked: "Is there a problem? You don't seem to friendly—"

"You don't need to ask." Teash interrupted again, "Let's just get to the mission detail, machine."

Zareph stared at Teash for a while, before he rolled his head back to Avgust. The Exo flashed his eyes, as if he was reacting with surprise as he sighed and asked the Titan: "Alright then. Lieutenant Boris, I can call you Avgust can't I?"

The Titan nodded his head, as Zareph continued: "Alright, great. Mind telling us what this whole reconnaissance thing is about?"

"I indeed can." Avgust replied, as he removed the metal-cased missive from one of the patches in his utility belt. He placed the case down, opening it as he removed the files contained inside. He looked over the files, before he collected the most necessary bits of information.

"We are headed out to a pre-Golden Age city, running intelligence on the ground and in the air to collect information that might pertain to the possibility of us rediscovering technology and data that we could use to find our way into a second Golden Age. If we manage to find and gather this information, it is then our responsibility to return it here in order for the Cryptarchy to decipher and help in the replication of such technology and data."

"So what are we finding? Weapons? Books?" Zareph asked.

"A variety of things: weapons, records and other essential technologies that we can use to enhance or supplement our efforts against the Darkness."

"Will be no good if we are killed there, though." Teash added grudgingly.

"Okay! Yeah, we get that we might die." Zareph started, shaking his head, "Avgust, that mean we know what we are up against?"

«Nyet,» Avgust replied, "we do not. That is why we are on order to be selective about our engagements, if there is any possibility we could be compromised and overrun: we are to evacuate the city."

"Seems to be all we ever do anymore." Teash scoffed, not seemingly interested in adding anything to the conversation.

"Great, so we don't know what we are up against." Zareph stated, "At least we know what we are doing in case we have to face anything."

"Indeed," Avgust replied, "just be prepared for any possibility."

"And where are we headed exactly?" Teash asked, "So we know what the possibilities are, Avgust."

The Titan nodded his head, looking down to the information scribbled onto the stamped piece of paper. The second he read the location, something tugged at his mind. He wasn't sure what to feel. Surprise? Confusion? He knew something about this place, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All that stuck to his mind when he read the name of the city was a phrase.

 _The Undefeatable Red Capital._

"Moscow." Avgust stated as he looked up to the rest of the group, "We are headed to Moscow."

"Moscow, got it." Zareph stated flatly, turning the page of the packet. Looking at one item in particular, he turned back to the opened crate before looking back at Avgust. "Did someone really take a combat shovel?"

"Moscow, isn't that the ancient capital of Old Russia?" Teash asked, "What could possibly be there that is important to the City?"

"Technology and information, apparently." Zareph replied, as he looked at Avgust: "But seriously, did you take the spade?"

"We know where we are going," Avgust said, ignoring the Exo's question before he continued: "We are headed to the Hangar."

Avgust pushed off from the table, collecting his helmet from it as he headed towards the door. The door slid open, as he stepped through it. Zareph watched the door, an odd expression trying to make it's way on his metal face before he shrugged and headed for the door.

"He isn't going to answer any of your damn questions." Teash spoke up, "Don't expect any respect from this Fireteam."

Zareph watched as Teash turned away from the table, and headed outside the door as well. The Exo looked down at the pamphlet, before closing it and looking towards the door as he shook his head.

"Answered four out of five questions. That's pretty good." Zareph muttered, before heading out the door himself.

* * *

 ** _Six hours later... approaching the Novomoskovsky Administrative Okrug..._**

The storm beat against the three Jumpships cutting through the dark clouds. As precipitation attached to the ships, they immediately froze over into crystals. The turbulence rocked the ships, making what should have been a comfortable ride through to Moscow into something akin to a nightmare. Within the _Outrageous Fortune_ the otherwise dark cockpit of the Jumpship was made a bit more comfortable with the bright display. Avgust watched the monitors closely, reading the information they provided almost as quickly as it appeared.

They were definitely closing the distance between them and Moscow with remarkable speed, but still the storm and the conditions prevented how much faster they could have gone. Svarog kept it's presence over the Titan's shoulder, reading the information as well as it spoke it's thoughts: "We will be in Moscow in six minutes by my approximation."

«Khorosho,» Avgust spoke, "Start searching for any Fallen chatter. We will want to be able to keep our insertion to Moscow as quiet as possible."

"Of course. Should I open a link with Teash and Zareph?"

"Do so, we will need to discuss what we are going to do."

After giving the command, the sound of a COMM channel being opened was made. The sound of static masked everything through the channel, as suddenly the voice of Zareph came through: "We approaching Moscow now?"

"Yes, we should be entering the skies of Novomoskovsky any time soon. We will touch down there and make our way further into Moscow." Avgust replied, as he flicked a button mounted on one display. The blue display flickered, before it revealed itself as a scanner.

"Well, seems awfully cold down there. You both sure you'll be fine down there?" Zareph asked as the COMM crackled again.

"Of course I'll be fine." Teash finally said, "The cold is nothing."

"Yeah, okay. You going to be alright, Avgust?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Avgust replied. "I've begun a search sequence for any Fallen communications, we should know in time if they are already there—and what their plans are."

"We got any activity so far?"

Avgust checked the display, before shaking his head. "No, we don't."

"So we will be killed without knowing it, great." Teash muttered.

"Yeah, can you stop talking like that please?" Zareph asked, before pausing for a while. His COMM clicked twice, almost as if it was resetting before he spoke: "Hello? Can anyone here me?"

"We didn't go anywhere, rust—" Teash's COMM clicked twice. Avgust quickly checked his monitor, as the display for security flashed red. The Titan flipped a number of switches, and pressed a variety of buttons. The display flashed green for a bit, as if it established a connection.

Svarog looked over to Avgust, before asking: "Think the storm is running an interference through communications?"

Avgust shook his head, pressing a digital button on the monitor itself: the request to try to reestablish again. "Couldn't be," Avgust replied, "it didn't back in Yakutsk, and the storm was much heavier."

Suddenly the display flashed green, as the COMM static cleared. There was a silence, before two clicks were heard again. Zareph's voice came through first: "Well, that was odd. Must have a bad connection."

Avgust checked the side of his screen, revealing the signal strength was strong. "Couldn't be, my signal is still strong."

"Then what could it have been?" Teash asked.

"Jamming?" Zareph answered and asked. "We are headed through some place that could have Fallen."

"I haven't detected any Fallen signatures yet, so unless they found a way to mask themselves—couldn't be them." Avgust replied.

There was silence over the COMM for a while, as Avgust reached over to reset his scanner. It reset, but still revealed nothing. Avgust shook his head, as he tried to speak. Static came through the COMM again, as the display flashed red again.

"C... yo... hear... e?" Zareph's voice came through the COMM, but was essentially masked by all the static. Suddenly, the link flashed green again and the signal strength revealed itself to be strong. "Can anyone hear me—"

The communication was soon joined with a third click, a fourth, a fifth... a tenth, a twentieth... a hundredth, a one-hundredth and thirty-first. Teash was the first to respond to the sudden sounds: "We have one-hundred forty-three things connected to this communication link!"

Avgust was about to reply, but more clicks aired throughout the COMM. He looked at his display, looking at all the 'participants' in the communication. A mechanical voice soon made it's presence known on the communication, speaking in a tongue only Avgust could understand: _«Vy vedyet vstoopat' ogranichivat' ploshchad'. Vykhodit' teper'.»_

"What did it say?!" Zareph asked frantically over the COMM, as Teash replied as well: "What was that?"

" _You are entering a restricted area. Leave now._ " Avgust murmured over the COMM, as he checked the connection of the link. "Wait, you know what it was saying?" Zareph asked.

 _«Reshayushchkiy predooprezhdenie.»_ The voice spoke again.

"Okay, now what did it say?" Zareph asked.

Avgust looked frantically around the display, as suddenly a high-pitched siren was heard from inside the vehicle. His eyes suddenly focused on the red flashing display, reading what it said: **_DETECTING MISSILE LAUNCH._**

The Titan didn't waste a moment, as he slammed on the COMM as the detection wailed: lock-on was achieved. He shouted over the communication line: "Teash, Zareph! Prepare for evasive manoeuvres!"

The COMM line cut off, as suddenly Svarog spoke up: "Avgust!"

The Titan turned to the single flashing display, reading a distance for something: 193 metres and counting down. Avgust didn't hesitate for a second, as he took hold of the joystick and jerked it to the left. There was suddenly a rumble, as the ship rolled forward violently as three more displays began to flash. Avgust lost control of the ship for a few seconds, as he was thrown back into his seat as the _Outrageous Fortune_ preformed a roll down to earth.

Avgust held tightly onto the joystick, pulling frantically up into his chest. He took his time to read the displays:

 ** _IMPACT: DETECTION OF WARHEAD DETONATION OFF STARBOARD!_**

 ** _HULL INTEGRITY AT: 54%_**

 ** _ATTENTION: STARBOARD ENGINE DAMAGED!_**

Avgust drew in what could have been his last breath, as he continued to pull up on the joystick. Svarog floated around frantically, projecting a beam towards the monitor as it scanned the information. The ship sputtered, as it turned and shot up by chance—saving the Titan and Ghost from crashing into the ground. The monitor then flashed, warning that the ship was on a collision course.

Avgust swore, shoving down the monitor as he flipped a switch to open plating that was covering the windows. It was nearly pitch black, as the frontal lights of the ship projected out into the snow storm. There was suddenly the familiar shape of buildings that occupied the entire field of view, as Avgust narrowly turned his ship put of the way of one.

Flames began to stretch along the window, as it became increasingly more difficult to see out of them. The port side of the _Outrageous Fortune_ rumbled, as it brushed against a structure. The starboard engine began to make a cranking noise, as if a wrench was thrown into the intake. Smoke stretched and tailed across the vessel, as it rumbled violently. Avgust drew in a deep breath, beginning to lower the craft slowly.

One of the displays flashed, warning he was approaching the ground too closely. Avgust quickly flicked on the vertical-take-off-and-landing thrusters, as the ship rumbled. It was descending too quickly, as suddenly the starboard engine clicked and stopped spinning. The _Outrageous Fortune_ immediately rolled towards the starboard despite the VTOL working it's hardest to stabilise the rest of the ship.

From the flames covering the window, Avgust could make out the shape of the next thing he was going to hit. The Titan let go of the controls for the ship, before yelling: "Svarog! Transmat us out, now!"

Instantly Avgust was swooped up through a bright light, as he felt his internals roll over. He never liked the feeling of being pulled through transmat, but at least this time it was better than the alternative. He fell into the snow from the belly of the _Outrageous Fortune_ , watching as the Jumpship collided with a concrete building. Surprisingly, it only hit the starboard and sent the ship into a spin—still holding together in one piece as it spun into the ground below.

With a mighty thud, the _Outrageous Fortune_ hit the ground as the VTOL thrusters burnt the snow and ice beneath it. The Jumpship tried lazily to lift itself off the ground, before it collided with it once more. It suddenly lost all power, as the thrusters of the port and VTOL stopped humming. All light faded from the ship, signalling that it has powered down. Smoke still billowed from the starboard engine and from all around the cracks of the Jumpship, but at least it still held together in one piece.

Svarog appeared right over the _Outrageous Fortune_ beginning to scan the ship as it returned it's blue eye to Avgust. It floated closer to it's companion, before giving the verdict: "Still in one piece, at least. Port, VTOL and internals are still working but the starboard is in ruins. It won't be flying anytime soon."

Avgust walked over to the ship, pressing through the layers of snow and ice towards it as finally the fire which was running it's way down the starboard was put out by the anti-fire system. He climbed on top of the ship, reaching down to open the hatch that led into the cockpit. The metal door was pulled open, as the oxygen feed within began to puff out. Reaching down, Avgust sealed the the oxygen tank and took a look inside the cockpit.

«Chyert voz'mi!» Avgust muttered, before he looked back up to Svarog. "Can we send a transmission to the City? Get ahold of the Vanguard Mentors?"

"Let me see." Svarog said, before it created an orb of blue light. Digital information bounced around inside the orb, as eventually Svarog reformed itself into it's typical Ghost shape. "No, we can't. Something is blocking any long range communication."

"What about Zareph, or Teash?"

"I'm sure we can." Svarog said, "Ghost's can communicate each other within proximity. I can open a transmission, if you would like."

"What are the chances that whatever that was can track us?" Avgust asked, as he hopped off the Jumpship and back down into the snow. Svarog looked at him, "To be honest, Avgust... I have no idea."

"Great..." Avgust muttered, as he pulled the Thunderlord from transmat. He activated the blue-clad machine gun, as electricity ran down the wires and down the barrel of the weapon. "Try to track them, and patch them through to the Fireteam communication. We need to find a way to solve our problem."

"And what would that way be?" Svarog asked, floating next to Avgust as he peered out over his shoulder. Avgust looked further down the street, trying to spot anything that could help them. He spotted a tall tower, with radio antennas and dishes mounted to it off in the distance.

"This way." Avgust replied, before stepping off into the snow in that direction.

* * *

The snow lifted, as the storm that had been happening earlier had cleared out completely. There was a light breeze moving through the streets, as wires and street signs were pushed around by the breeze—their shapes rustling and shifting in the wind. « _Krest na oolitsoo. Krest na oolitsoo.»_ the crosswalk speaker said, as a light flashed showing the green signal of someone crossing the street.

Avgust walked down the middle of the street, as he looked at the crosswalk system in slight interest. He then shook his head, continuing down the street as Svarog continued to float above his shoulder.

"Any activity from Teash or Zareph?" Avgust asked, as the Ghost shook itself in a way to suggest it hadn't gotten anything. "Nothing."

Avgust sighed, as he continued down the street quietly. The crosswalk sign finally turned red, as suddenly the roadblock that would have separated the cars from the crossers lowered itself into the ground. A light flashed overhead, an obvious light post as suddenly the lights of the crosswalk shut off. The light post turned off, shattering as electricity folded down the metal post.

The Titan instantly raised his Thunderlord, looking down all four roads connecting to the intersection. After spotting nothing, Avgust slowly lowered the weapon as suddenly the screen mounted to a building flashed blue, spelling out: **ЭВАКУИРОВАТЬ**.

"Evacuate..." Avgust muttered, as the sounds of a vehicle moving were heard down the street. The Titan raised his Thunderlord again in the direction of the noise, as Svarog returned back to the bond within it's Guardian. Two bright beams of light cut through the darkness, as the green and white frame of what appeared to be a pre-Collapse military vehicle rolled around the corner and down towards the intersection.

Red beams projected from the vehicle, as they targeted Avgust. The vehicle stopped, as Avgust was allowed to get a better look at it. From what he could see, there was no way for anyone to operate the machine because their was no operation centre. Instead, there was a module on the front that likely directed the vehicle. There were four large tubes mounted on the back, with a circular radar stationed right in front of them. By just guessing, the vehicle appeared to be a mobile surface-to-air missile platform.

Something rotated towards Avgust, a tall tube that held what appeared to be a turret. He didn't even wait a second, as he rolled out of the way behind an abandoned car. The turret opened fire, chipping away at the frame of the car as Avgust crouched down even further. The Titan pulled a grenade from his chestplate, removing the pin before flicking the spoon out.

Revealing himself for only a second, Avgust lobbed the grenade towards the vehicle before retreating behind cover. Hearing the detonation, the Titan stood back up as he angled his machine gun. The grenade barely made a dent in the machine, as the vehicle rolled forward and continued to fire at Avgust with it's turret. Returning fire with the Thunderlord, Avgust watched as the electric-covered silver rounds collided across the face of the vehicle—stretching the electric current across the machine. The turret continued to fire, ignoring the damage the vehicle was experiencing.

Avgust roared, finding that his cover was slowly being reduced to scrap as he crouched back under it. Spotting an alleyway that would be able to provide ample cover, the Titan made a snap decision to run through the fury of bullets to find more reasonable cover. He took in a deep breath, as he weighed the Thunderlord and finally stood up—sprinting to the alleyway. A bullet penetrated his armour at his abdomen, as he cried in pain and slid in behind cover.

"You alright?!" Svarog asked, it's voice ringing throughout Avgust's helmet. He exhaled, before nodding his head: "Yes, I am fine!"

"It would be suicide to try to run face on. We need a different angle or we will be killed." Svarog suggested.

Avgust quickly scanned around the alleyway, spotting a fire escape ladder that ran up the side of the building. The Titan smiled, "How about from above?"

Svarog sighed, "Yes, that would work."

Avgust stood back up, allowing Svarog to absorb the Thunderlord to the transmat as he took in a deep breath. Starting a run, the Titan leapt upwards as he summoned the light within him to boost upwards. Quickly grabbing onto the railing, Avgust grunted with pain as he tried to pull himself up. Blood ripped through his suit, as the filament designed to stop suit breaches began to fill the hole made. The substance stung the bullet wound, as Avgust instinctively dropped one arm to grab it.

"Careful! This isn't a typical energy bolt from the Fallen or Hive. These are real bullets. So we do need to remove it later." Svarog warned.

About to respond, Avgust was cut off by the sound of the ladder clicking—as if it was just about to give way. Jumping up quickly, the Titan used his boost to make it up to the platform before the ladder collapsed to the ground. The vehicle moved forward, it's red beams shooting around in attempt to target Avgust and finish him. The Titan ran up the stairs to the fire escape, as his side screamed in agony as the bullet shifted around inside his wound. The turret attempted to turn and track Avgust, already running out of it's operational range as it tried it's best to just shoot at the foot of the Titan.

Stepping onto the roof, the Titan stopped and grabbed his side. Taking in a deep breath, Avgust prepared his run as he closed in on the edge of the building. Taking a step, he kneeled and pressed off—jumping into the air as he looked for the vehicle below him. Spotting it, Avgust used short bursts of his boost as he landed on top of it with a thud. The turret tried to turn to find him, but he crawled out of it's way and seized it from behind.

Finding a gap in it's armour, Avgust threw his fist into it as he left a huge dent in the side. Thrusting both his hands into it, Avgust roared as he pulled off the metal plating from the turret. Exposing it's circuitry and sensors, the Titan smashed his fist into it as he summoned his arc energy as fried the internals of the device. The turret sputtered, as it eventually dropped it's barrel down into the hull and ceased it's firing.

Turning to the 'brains' of the machine, Avgust stood up and stomped down into the metal hull as he cracked it. Yanking his sidearm from it's holster, he quickly flicked off the safety and aimed down into the crack and shot into the thing until the vehicle stopped rolling and came to a stop. The headlights and the sensors flickered, before they shut off completely. Avgust released an exaggerated sigh, sitting down on top of the vehicle as he placed his hand over his injury.

Svarog reappeared over his shoulder, flying away as it circled the rest of the vehicle. The Ghost projected it's beam as it scanned over the vehicle, analysing every detail of it before it floated back to Avgust and stopped. Svarog narrowed it's 'eye,' before speaking in a chilling tone: "Not good."

"The vehicle or the injury?" Avgust asked, using his free hand to flick the safety back on the pistol before holstering it.

"Well both, but this?"

"Was it the thing that shot us down."

"No, because if it was we would have been in a thousand pieces at 40,000 kilometres away." Svarog stressed, "This is a S-850 surface-to-air system. Hypersonic missiles. This is a Jumpship-killer, and it isn't being operated by anyone. If this is Fallen controlled, then we have a serious problem."

Avgust shook his head, placing his hand on his knee as he pressed himself up. He hopped off the vehicle, circling it as he looked over the details for himself. He stopped the instant he saw a red star painted over the white and green design, feeling something tugging at the back of his mind. It was familiar, almost too familiar. It was a daunting thought, and right now it wasn't anything he needed.

"Did you get a good scan of the thing?" Avgust asked, as Svarog turned towards him sharply: "Of course I did."

"How do we destroy it?" Avgust asked, as he tried to spot it out himself.

"Well, the exhaust for the engine is right under the launch tubes for the missiles. That would create a really big explosion, though... because it is very likely it would detonate the warheads."

"Not going to want to do that, then." Avgust replied.

"However destroying the treads would disable it, and destroying the radar on the top would ruin it's ability to track any targets. We already defeated the operating system, so it won't drive anyways. But that leaves the missiles then."

"Just as good if the ability to shoot is removed. Don't imagine anyone would do much with the warheads, at least right now." Avgust replied, as he pulled the Thunderlord from transmat and aimed towards the radar.

Pulling the trigger, the machine gun tore through the dish as it sent scrap flying in every direction before it eventually short-circuited and quit. Turning the weapon towards one of the wheels, Avgust pulled the trigger again and destroyed the wheel, before taking another angle to destroy another one. The tread fell lose, as the top hit the snow below.

«Khorosho,» Avgust smiled. "We know where any other units are? Or if any more are in service?"

"From what I pulled from the machine, it is part of an intricate system of weapons. However there isn't much information. All we know is that there are likely more." Svarog replied.

"Any idea what it could be? What or who is controlling all of this?" Avgust asked, "We did hear a voice. And we did understand it."

"We?" Svarog asked, turning it's eye to Avgust. "You were the only one that understood it. In fact, you've been speaking like whatever this is for a long time."

Avgust paused, looking back towards the Ghost as he looked over the details of thing. "You do not speak?"

"No, but you do."

He stared at the Ghost for a while, before looking away to look back at the red star painted onto the S-850. He hadn't even realised that he had been speaking a different language up to this point, because most of the time he just thought that he had been speaking regularly. This explained why Zareph and Teash were surprised when he understood what was being said over the COMM by the strange being. Avgust just assumed everyone understood what he said at times, because it just felt natural to him.

"Never mind," Avgust said, "we still have contact with either Zareph or Teash?"

"Searching now." Svarog replied, as it opened up to it's orb state as suddenly it closed back to it's normal state and turned back to Avgust. "We have a problem!"

"What—" Avgust asked, before he was interrupted by the incoming sound of Teash's voice through his helmet: "—have an emergency! Lieutenant Boris is dead, and we are currently being pinned by... our coordinates are... I repeat, this is an emergency—"

Avgust looked at Svarog, before he heard the staccato sound of gunfire in the distance. Immediately, the Titan turned on his heel and ran towards it as Svarog quickly followed before joining itself with the bond between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank anyone who has so far read the story! It is great motivation for me to continue story! As always, feel free to follow or favourite if you deem fit, and please leave a review whether positive or negative!**

 **Also feel free to leave ideas for OC's in reviews or PM!**

 **Спасибо!**

* * *

 ** _Unknown location, Central Administrative District, Moscow..._**

Two white lights flickered in the chamber that was otherwise dominated by red lights. The walls, ceiling and floor of the chamber were completely made of metal—tubes running through the metal frames and braces of the wall as glowing red wires circled around them. The chamber was vast, immense in size as it took the shape of a circle. A large disc was mounted to the ceiling, spinning around as all the tubes running through the walls ran up to it—seemingly feeding it power and knowledge as a variety of screens lined the walls.

The white lights flickered again, before suddenly snapping completely on. The lights projected down at the ground, somewhat managing to eliminate the red lights completely. The disc on the ceiling started to spin, as the screens placed on the walls flashed and sparked. Binary code ran along the screens, inputing several different commands and operations. As the light grew more and more intense, the disc began to spin faster as sparks flew from the variety of tubes and wires connected to it.

The binary code stopped showing, as the screens faded to a complete blue screen. A door that led to the chambers hissed, as four segments pulled away which allowed the entrant inside. A being stepped inside, walking down a metal-plated staircase as the heavy armour on it caused the steps to clang as they were walked upon. As the being made it's way to the centre of the chamber, as slowly text in Russian rolled across the screen: **_How long has this facility been offline?_**

 _«You know just as much as I do, Muromets.»_ The being replied in the same language. It walked along the chamber, kneeling as it examined the tubes running inside the frame of the wall. Picking up a metal plate, the being slowly attached it to the wall.

The screens flashed again, displaying a new message: **_Much has changed._**

 _«Indeed it has. Our people have fled, our defenders have fallen and our loyal have betrayed us. Time has taken it's course, and it threatens our ruin. But we will not let it ruin us. History will not change.»_

 ** _History is a subject of the victor. Despite this, much has still changed. There is a new City. A new stronghold._**

The being looked at the monitor intently, eyes focused intensely on it. The being placed a hand against the wall, leaning towards the monitor as it asked: « _Where have we discovered this?»_

 ** _From your orb that you have brought us_**.

A mechanical arm reached down from the top of the circular chamber, whirring as it lowered to the level of the being. Within it's mechanical claw, it held the broken white frame of the odd device that had called itself a 'Ghost.' The circular eye turned towards the being, flashing as it seemingly looked at the being with dread. The being looked back to the monitor, before speaking: _«So it is indeed good for something, this 'Ghost.' Has it given us any more relevant information than just a name?»_

 ** _No, it has not. And I doubt it will. It has been silent ever since I had taken it's knowledge of the City._**

 _«Then it is of no use to us. Dispose of it, Muromets.»_ The being replied, walking away from the mechanical arm as it pulled itself up to the ceiling of the chamber. _«Have we gotten any word from Gagarin?»_

 ** _Gagarin still evades my requests. And has sealed itself further, hiding from my sensors. It seems as if it isn't going to cooperate willingly._**

 _«Where is it's storage facility?»_ The being inquired.

 ** _I cannot answer that, as it has managed to disrupt my search. I will have to search longer if we are to extract any more information regarding its location._**

The being wandered around the chamber, narrowing its eyes as it eventually paused in the centre of the chamber. It took a while to think, before looking back at the monitor and speaking: _«It must be hiding in the Aeronautics Bureau, it is a program for the RFBA after all. Can you not find its location that way?»_

 ** _I have already tried. But it managed to remove part of our capital's map from my database. As I have said, it isn't going to cooperate willingly._**

A projection of the Moscow capital map appeared on all the monitors, displaying that it was missing half of its contents. The being stared long at the map, as eventually it brought its hands together. _«It made one mistake at least: it gave us an area to search. Prepare our mobile armour for a search of the area.»_

 ** _Of course. However you do remind me: we have an apparent breach in our capital's security._**

The being turned instantly towards the monitor, looking sternly at it as it asked: _«What do you mean?»_

 ** _I_** _**thought I alerted you about the presence of three airships engaging the proximity of our capital. I thought our air defences have managed it, but apparently not.**_

Video suddenly showed across the monitors, as it was obviously from a security camera mounted to the side of a building. From the footage, an S-850 platform was using it's turret to fire upon an unidentified target. The target landed on in, breaking the turret before destroying the command module for the vehicle with a pistol. The video footage stopped, and disappeared completely as text rolled across it again: **_It is not the only one. Even more units are being engaged as we speak._**

The being seemingly shook with anger and frustration, as it walked away from the monitor before announcing: _«Highlight the location at which this has happened! We cannot afford to lose anymore if we plan to secure this capital once more!»_

 ** _Of course_** , the monitor winked, **_marking their locations now. Should I prepare more units for engagement?_**

 _«Put them on standby, and wait on my order. When I give the go, you send them in immediately!»_ The being announced, stepping up the stairway as the doors separated and pulled away.

The white lights overhead flashed and then shut off, as the disc in the centre of the room continued to spin. The monitors flashed again, relaying the message: **_Yes, sir._**

* * *

 ** _Along the border of the Novomoskovsky Administrative District, Moscow..._**

Along the buildings, a light snow was now drifting through the streets and alleys—collecting along the floor and rooftops. There was a brief break in the clouds, as wires and dust blew gently in the wind. The dark skies made the entire place seem too isolated and cold, as the empty streets of the district whistled quietly. Rubble of the wrecked buildings shifted as the armoured being of Avgust stepped through it. He carefully made his way through it, stepping close to the sound of gunfire as he raised his Thunderlord.

"I can't tell if that is a Guardian's gun or a machines," Svarog warned, "So be careful."

Avgust shrugged, as he looked into the hole made in the side of the building. The way the first floor collapsed, it provided a ramp for anyone to move up inside onto floor. He moved closer to the gunfire, as the wooden panels underneath his feet creaked and bended. The Titan approached the closest window, looking down into the street below as he heard the roar of gunfire. The armoured vehicle was right below him, one which shared the white and green colour scheme with the red star. Except this model didn't have treads, and instead it replaced the missile silos with four barrel cannons.

The cannons fired, breaking into the building side as another Guardian came into view to return fire. By the looks of the Guardian, it seemed to be Zareph firing back at the machine. The bullets from his rifle pinged harmlessly off the metal plating, as shells ejected from the four barrels. The cannons lowered again, firing at the building once more as the wall of it blew away completely. Zareph ducked, retreating back into the building as Avgust summoned Svarog.

"We are in close enough proximity, open up a communication channel!" The Titan commanded, as the Ghost nodded itself up and down to show that it understood. Svarog opened up into a blue orb, sending out digital information as it then slowly closed and looked at Avgust. "I've sent the request, they should be answering any second!"

Sure enough, there was a click that sounded into Avgust's earpiece as the familiar voice of the Hunter came through the piece: "Avgust?! Is that you?!"

"It is! You need to listen to me—"

"Yeah we see it too! It's been chasing us ever since we touched down... we saw you get shot down, how did you survive?" Zareph interrupted.

"We can wait for that! Where is Teash?"

"It's not good, but she is here! Are you going to come to us?"

Avgust swore silently as he muted his end of the COMM, looking down at the vehicle that was preparing another barrage of shells. He looked over the machine, as it obviously wasn't concerning itself with him at the minute. Discovering a large cylinder attached to the rotary base of the turrets, Avgust discovered a warning symbol for explosives.

"Avgust?"

The Titan reactivated his COMM, aiming his Thunderlord towards the cylinder before he asked: "What kind of heavy weapon do you have?"

"Already tried that, Avgust!"

"Not what I meant! What kind of heavy weapon do you have?" Avgust asked again, more sternly this time.

"Rocket Launcher, Suros-rated."

"Perfect! Do you have any shells for it?"

"As I have said, tried it already!"

"Any synthesis packages?"

There was a silence over the COMM, as the vehicle launched another barrage at the building—blowing up the supports of the building and all the objects inside of it. The face of this building began to depress, seemingly threatening to fall forward. Zareph swore over the COMM, "Damn! That was way too close!"

"Stay on topic!" Avgust replied.

"I've got one, Avgust! But after that I am all out!"

"Can you get over to me?"

There was a silence, as Zareph asked: "Where are you?"

"Behind the machine, window of the grey building." Avgust replied, removing an electric torch from his utility belt as he angled it outside the window. Looking back towards the building where Zareph and Teash were, he saw as the Hunter peaked out. Activating the torch in response for only a brief second, the Hunter looked towards it before withdrawing back behind his cover.

"I can try, thing as a point-defence turret though—and if it sees us then we have a problem!" Zareph replied.

"It is a straight shot to what I want if you get over here!" Avgust said.

"It also means leaving Teash, you know!"

Avgust sighed, as he closed his eyes and spoke: "Tell her Ghost to stand by for resurrection... we will collect her immediately after we finish removing this vehicle!"

There was another silence over the COMM, as eventually Zareph came back onto the line: "Alright, okay! I'm going to make my way over, but if you see that rust-bucket push up more than it should—you shoot at it, alright? I don't want Teash to be left alone with it!"

"You've got my word..." Avgust replied, keeping his Thunderlord pointed at the vehicle. There was a few solid moments of dread, as the vehicle fire more shells into the interior of the building even more. The face of the building depressed, as bricks and mortar fell into the snow below. Eventually, Zareph appeared in the building window across from Avgust—waving to catch the Titan's attention as he lowered his rocket launcher.

"In position!" Zareph said over the COMM, looking at the vehicle.

«Khorosho,» Avgust replied as he pointed to the large cylinder with the marker that made it's explosive contents clear, "you see that cylinder? Shoot it and it should be enough to breach the armour. After you finish, I will fire into it with my weapon to detonate its contents."

"How big of an explosion are we talking?" Zareph asked, as Avgust replied: "Prepare to run when you see it blow."

"By the Traveler, Avgust!" Zareph sighed, as eventually he raised his rocket launcher. "Ready to fire. You?"

"I've been ready." Avgust replied, watching as the vehicle slowly crept forward as he then yelled: "Fire!"

Not even a split second after, the fuse to a rocket could be heard as the front of Zareph's weapon lit up as air around it hissed. The rocket flew forwards, leaving behind a bright trail of flames as within a second it collided with the armour of the cylinder. The armour broke as the explosion rocked the vehicle, hot metal flying every which way as smoke began to emit from the back.

The rotary turrets tried to turn back to fire upon Zareph, but Avgust quickly opened fire just as soon as the explosion blew away. The Thunderlord chugged a mechanical song, as arc-enveloped rounds struck at the new opening made by Zareph. The cylinder groaned under the stress, as it sounded as if the machine gun's rounds were striking the shells stored within the cylinder.

Soon enough, the cylinder soon blew open as an explosion washed across the streets. Shells detonated as they were flung from the vehicle, as both Avgust and Zareph turned away from the explosions. Avgust ran back down the hallway, still hearing the explosions from the street behind him as he slid down the ramp way made by the collapsed floor. The explosions continued, as the Titan took a corner of the building in case a shell was flung down an alleyway.

After a matter of seconds, the sounds of detonation ended for sure. The Titan stood up, looking back up the ramp way as he walked up it carefully. He could already see the chaos, as the window which he stood at only a few seconds earlier wasn't there anymore—but was rather replaced with a hot crater. Avgust walked through it, dropping into the street below as he saw only the frame of the vehicle left: the only thing that remained of it.

The ground sizzled, as the faces of all the buildings of the street were collapsed completely. The one which the vehicle was shooting at teetered, eventually falling forward as the bricks cracked and the mortar broke loose—adding to the mixture of smoke and dust made by the explosions and the other collapsed buildings.

Svarog appeared over Avgust's shoulder, "Well, I guess I can't get a scan anymore."

"That is alright." Avgust replied, "We know how to destroy these things now."

"Unless that cylinder wasn't meant to be exposed, Avgust."

The Titan nodded his head, walking onto a pile of rubble as soon enough Zareph appeared. The Hunter dusted himself off, removing an auto rifle as he looked down to Avgust and announced: "I bet we aren't the only ones who heard that."

"Yes, I am sure there are more." Avgust replied, as he then stepped up to Zareph. "Where is Teash?"

The Hunter lowered his head, looking to the barely collapsed building as he quickly motioned to it. "She is there! We need to get moving, because she is in really rough condition!"

Avgust nodded his head, as he walked with Zareph over to where he apparently hid the Warlock. Clearing the collapsed face of the building, Zareph dropped down to floor level as he proceeded towards a staircase that headed both up and down. Avgust dropped down after Zareph, looking at the symbols that marked the staircase.

 **Сравнивать З**.

"Ground level." Avgust muttered, as Zareph looked back at him before asking: "What?"

"Is nothing." The Titan replied, as Zareph shrugged and continued down the stairs. Avgust followed him, as he eventually was forced to turn a corner. Doing so, he saw a projection of light emitting from Zareph's Ghost as it projected itself down on something.

Avgust lowered himself down to a crouch along with Zareph, as he examined the features of Teash. Her armour was cracked, as her purple blood was stained across the collar of her coat and along her arms and legs. The Titan noticed her faint breathing as his eyes eventually found themselves concentrated on a piece of shrapnel embedded in her stomach.

"How long has she been like this?" Avgust asked, setting down the Thunderlord on the floor as he removed his backpack and placed it against the wall.

"Happened only minutes before you arrived, she was just out there shooting at the thing and then..." Zareph paused, "she just flew back. I went to check on her and this is what I found."

Teash's Ghost appeared over her, the silver shell looking at both Zareph and Avgust. It spoke with an almost feminine tone, "She is in critical condition, not sure what I can do."

"Resurrection?" Avgust asked, "Might be able to put her down so you can reassemble her."

Zareph looked at Avgust, before asking quietly: "Are you seriously considering that?"

"I am not going to let you open fire on my Guardian here!" Teash's Ghost replied sharply, "Remember your rules?"

Avgust paused, looking at the silver-shelled Ghost as he nodded his head, "I do. And you remember what one of those rules were? Help amend the ills of your fellow Guardian so that they may help you with yours."

Teash's Ghost looked at Avgust, seemingly shaking as eventually Svarog appeared over Avgust's shoulder. Svarog clicked, before speaking: "Please, let us help. I know it isn't a pleasant experience, especially for us... but it is dangerous to move her as is right now. We need to do this not only for our sake, but for yours and hers."

Zareph's Ghost joined in: "It is right, you know."

Teash's Ghost sighed, looking between Avgust and Zareph before it spoke sharply: "It would be able to fix most of the injuries, but I think you know Lieutenant—it doesn't fix everything. And that shrapnel? It will be a persistent problem."

"We will keep that in mind." Avgust replied.

Zareph shook his head, looking towards Avgust and his own Ghost before he spoke: "I can't believe we are doing this... so, which one of us?"

Avgust paused, looking at Zareph and then at Teash before he curled his fist and reached for the sidearm at his utility belt. He removed it, flicking off the safety as he aimed it towards Teash's head.

"I will."

Avgust pulled the trigger, as the two looked away instinctively, as purple blood splattered across their armour. Zareph swore, as Avgust flicked the safety back off and retired his sidearm. He resisted the urge to vomit, trying to force his thoughts away from the thing he had just done. Avgust had fought and killed a Guardian before, but Heinrich and Pariah were corrupt and were trying to kill him. But Teash? She was laying on the floor dying. Innocent. It was a completely different feeling, and something that bothered him greatly.

As Teash's Ghost formed an orb, Avgust reached out to combine his light with the Ghost's. He felt something leave his body from his fingertips, as Teash's body seemingly evaporated completely as it slowly started to form in a type of whirlwind. Eventually, Avgust could reach away as Teash touched the floor. She stumbled forward, grabbing at her side as she lurched forward—panting as she tried to collect herself.

"You alright—" Zareph tried, as Teash spoke loudly: "Back off!"

Zareph and Avgust stepped back, as the Titan reached down to retrieve his backpack and the Thunderlord. Attaching the backpack to his back, he lifted the Thunderlord as he waited for Teash.

The Warlock looked up at Avgust, stepping up to him as she said shaking: "Why the hell did you kill me?!"

"You were on the floor. Dying. Did you want the long way, or the quick way?" Avgust asked.

"I don't give a damn! You should have figured something else out! My Ghost could have—"

"Teash, there was no other way." Zareph replied, "Look at yourself, you are still injured and we just pulled you through a resurrection. Do you really believe—"

"And who are you to let him do what he just did?!" Teash yelled at Zareph.

 _"Don't expect any respect in this Fireteam."_ Zareph muttered, as he turned away and looked further down the hallway.

Teash folded her arms, looking down at the ground as she spoke softly: "I just don't want to..."

Avgust looked over towards Teash, tilting his head as he soon asked: "You don't want to what?"

"It's none of your business!" Teash replied aggressively, as she removed her scout rifle from the floor shouldering it. Avgust shook his head, as he looked towards Zareph as the Hunter turned back around. Avgust sighed, as he looked towards Teash—who had lowered her head again.

"It is time," Avgust said, "that we discuss the few options we have."

"What do you mean?" Zareph asked, as Teash looked up towards him as well.

"It is difficult to say, but I must say it. As of a few hours ago, we have lost all communications with not only the City, but the Vanguard as well."

Zareph and Teash lowered their heads upon hearing this, as Teash shook her head and looked away towards the wall, muttering: "Damnit!" as she kicked the wall. Avgust remained silent, before he started again: "We are also stuck with an enemy we do not completely understand. All we know is that they appear to be machine-based: vehicles. What you have just seen is not the only thing we have to worry about. But we have reason to believe anti-air capable vehicles are deployed all around Moscow."

"So no real way in, and no real way out." Zareph stated, "Fantastic."

"That means we need to move fast, and we need to move quick. Preferably off the streets. Because if we get boxed in the streets with a tank, or an anti-infantry vehicle and we are through." Avgust replied. "And lucky for us, I think I may know a way to open communication with the City and the Mentors once again."

"How?" Teash asked, turning towards Avgust aggressively.

"Radio tower." Avgust replied, "We manage to make our way to that, I am sure we will be able to open communications with the City once more."

"So on the roofs, to some old radio tower that might be able to get us through to the City." Zareph restated, "I'm liking it. We avoid those machines on the ground, we can make our way through to that radio tower and get out a message."

"I guess it is worth a shot." Teash stated, "Assuming we don't all die in the process."

"Positive thinking," Zareph said, "not all that hard you know."

Avgust turned from the group and headed for the stairs, before looking back: "We have our way up. Let us move out, Guardians."

* * *

 _ **Unknown location... Moscow...**_

As the three beings headed off towards the stairs, the monitor's screen shook quickly to static as it was suddenly replaced with a new angle of the three—this time looking down at them heading up the stairs. A second monitor continued to play footage of the ruined street, viewing from a distance the black smoke rise and the fires continue to burn. A third monitor flashed with a view of a radio tower, the image of it bouncing around the screen as it eventually faded to static.

Then there was a sudden surge of blue lights around the circular chamber, as more monitors began to fill up with images from all around Moscow. The wires shifted, as a disc in the centre of the room started to spin. Mechanical arms soon lowered into the facility, beginning to collect the pieces of metal that had managed to fall off the well-kept walls and frames. Snapping the pieces into place, one of the screens soon faded to static as it was replaced by a red screen.

 ** _Will you respond this time?_** The text in Russian appeared over the screen, **_Or will you continue to hide yourself from me?_**

The disc in the centre of the room stopped spinning, as the mechanical arms stopped completely. The text was then replaced by another set: **_Are you really considering to abandon your duty?_**

The disc kept completely still, as the text continued: **_You will help us reclaim the society we lost, you do understand. There is hope for our people still_**.

The blue lights of the facility flickered off, as all the monitors turned black except the red one.

 ** _Hide then. We will find you eventually, Gagarin. And when we do, it won't be as peaceful as we have been thus far._**

The red screen went black, and with it—the entire room as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank anyone who has read, favourited or reviewed so far! It means a lot an allows me to know what more you would like to see!**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

The snow slowly drifted across the environment, the dark clouds over the sky continuing to break along the eastern horizon. A long band of orange stretched along the eastern horizon, the sun yet to be directly revealed. The cool breeze drifted along the ground, upsetting the snow and dust below. However atop the buildings, the current of air was stronger and more unpredictable. Tricolour banners beat in the winds, the torn and faded fabric trying hard to maintain it's white, blue and red.

Wires blew around, the long iron-cables running between the buildings; the mountings they were intended to be on completely removed from where they were meant to be. Three beings found themselves on one of the taller buildings of the Novomoskovsky district, walking along the rooftop as one of the three stopped—turning back towards the rising sun. The being allowed the wind to beat proudly against his chest, lifting up his weapon to rest it against his right shoulder.

A second of the three turned back, calling over the wind: "I don't think we have a whole lot of time to stand around, Avgust! Got to make it to that tower!"

Avgust looked back towards Zareph and Teash, nodding his head as he lowered the Thunderlord back to a carry. He glanced back towards the rising sun, as his Ghost appeared over his shoulder.

"Zareph is right, Avgust. Maybe when we have this whole situation sorted out, but until then we need to keep moving." Svarog suggested, looking towards Avgust. The Titan nodded his head, taking a few steps backward before preforming a half-face towards the rest of the group.

"Is something bothering you?" Svarog asked, continuing to float over the right shoulder of Avgust.

"Of course," Avgust replied, "this whole thing is bothering me. Isn't it bothering you?"

"Well, yes... it is. But we have had plenty of things happen to us, and we've always managed to pull through."

"We don't have a whole lot of room for error here, and because we are stuck outside of the City with no way in or out of where we are now..."

As Avgust stepped over a small ridge on the roof, carefully making his way around the assortment of litter that lined the top of it. Svarog floated in front of him, before it turned back towards him. "We never really had room for error before."

"That is true." Avgust replied, looking at both Teash and Zareph. The Warlock had taken the lead of the group, wanting to distance herself from both Avgust and Zareph. The Hunter was in the middle, also holding a discussion with his Ghost. Avgust was of course in the back, watching the other two Guardians on their ascent to the radio tower.

"But it more or less for their sake, Svarog." Avgust then said, "We know what we are in for. Teash? Zareph?"

"They are younger." Svarog acknowledged.

"Exactly my concern."

"Well we know that Teash is at least capable of fending for herself, we did train her after all. And Zareph seems pretty confident in what he is doing, helped us take care of that vehicle back there."

"But Teash is arrogant and reckless. We saw what that got her back in the street, and if she continues to be a problem for the rest of the Fireteam..."

Svarog glanced down to the ground, before looking back up to Avgust: "Then she might put herself, or the rest of the Fireteam in the same situation. You think she would do that all again?"

"I don't think she intends to. I think what she does to get herself in those types of situations would happen again."

"Still think the Heinrich and Pariah principle might apply?" Svarog asked, "Talking about that reminds me about that night on the mountainside during our training session."

Avgust looked back to the exact same night, remembering in detail the events of that training session: Teash wanted to disobey the established rules, placed her fellow Fireteam member at risk and tried to fight with her mentor. Even though the Titan was hopeful that his corrections would have been enough for Teash, he wasn't exactly convinced.

"You know all those trainees were assembled into a single Fireteam. Our training was meant to bring all the newly risen Guardians together, to learn how to survive and rely on each other?" Svarog asked.

"Yes, I know what we trained for." Avgust replied.

"Do you know whatever happened to Teash's Fireteam?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, it isn't a secret to anyone about the Ghosts that were dedicated during the memorial for the Great Disaster that the majority of them were recovered from members of each Fireteam that participated in the spearhead effort."

"You are telling me..."

"Alrick's Ghost was dedicated during the memorial, recovered by Teash from the Moon moments before we abandoned the operation." Svarog said quietly, looking directly at Avgust.

The Titan turned his head immediately to the Ghost upon hearing the news, as Svarog returned itself over Avgust's shoulder. He returned his sight to Teash and Zareph, as the two Guardians seemingly jumped a gap made between the building. Zareph looked back at Avgust, seemingly waiting for the Titan. Avgust paused, looking directly at the amount of space given to him to make the jump.

Taking a step back, Avgust ran forward as he approached the edge of the building quickly. Launching himself, he landed on the building across where Teash and Zareph stood—the snow crushed under his greaves. The Warlock turned around immediately, as she continued on the path towards the tower—while the Hunter gave a quick thumbs up.

"So..." Svarog said, looking at Avgust.

"I don't know, Svarog." He replied, "Perhaps that is why she is acting the way she is."

"You think that she had anything to do with—"

"Don't even suggest it, Svarog." Avgust said, interrupting the Ghost. Svarog narrowed it's eye, before allowing itself to fall back behind Avgust before it disappeared into the bond between it and the Titan.

"I'm just saying," Svarog whispered in Avgust's ears, "she did seem pretty distressed back at the Tower when you brought it up."

"Even if that is so, she lost her team. We don't know what happened to them after training, Svarog. Perhaps they got along just fine after that night." Avgust whispered back.

"Maybe... but what about Zareph? What do you think his story i—" Svarog was saying, before he was interrupted by a strange sound. All three Guardians stopped, as there was a ringing in the streets below. The ringing suddenly stopped, as soon a voice came through what appeared to be an elaborate system of loudspeakers.

 _«Vnimanie grazhdan Moskvy! Evakooirovat' v vash blizhayshiy Metro, predooprezhdayushchiy vozdooshniy nalet teper' effekt!»_ The voice echoed throughout the streets below.

Avgust tensed, looking back at Teash and Zareph before the Hunter asked: "Alright, Mr. Translator—what did it say?"

"Air raid!" Avgust shouted, as Zareph tilted his head towards the Titan; apparently wanting to ask another question. However before he could speak, the ground under the three Guardian's feet shifted violently. A loud boom was heard, followed consecutively by a second, third, fifth, seventh and eleventh. Teash pointed out in some direction, as Avgust whipped his head around to witness the final orange cloud fade off in the distance.

Smoke billowed down a straight line in the streets, as buildings around the ground of the detonation collapsed under the damage caused. All three Guardians backed away from the edge of the building, watching the destruction as they lowered themselves to the floor. As the cracking from the buildings collapsing ended, Avgust pushed himself up from the ground as he lowered his Thunderlord to a carry in one hand. Teash then asked: "What the hell was that?!"

"Explosions, obviously!" Zareph replied as Teash looked down to the Hunter, her burning eyes concentrated on him. Avgust looked towards the two, "Whatever it is, it is destroying the capital to try to kill us."

"You know what it is?" Zareph asked, watching the smoke billowing.

"No idea," Avgust replied, "but look at the area that was bombed—it was the area of the capital we were just at."

"So you are telling us that the capital is hunting us?" Teash then asked.

"No, it was trying to keep us out. And now that we are here, we present a problem to it."

"That is why we were warned about entering 'restricted airspace." Zareph concluded, "Is it trying to protect something?"

"What is there to protect?" Teash asked, "It is an abandoned capital."

The three Guardians stood silent, as Avgust turned back towards the radio tower as he lifted his Thunderlord back into his two hands. Walking up the building, he calculated the distance left by sight. "Whatever it is trying to do, we still have our own objective. We have just over half a kilo left, let us move."

Zareph weighed his auto rifle in his hands, turning on his heel to face Avgust as Teash nearly followed. However the Warlock stopped, looking back over the destroyed zone as she spotted an object emerge from the smoke. Avgust looked back to see if the other Guardians were following him, but as he saw Teash stand still he looked out to the smoke as well.

"Teash we—" Avgust spoke, before being interrupted by Teash: "Something is on the approach, and it is moving fast!"

Zareph stopped and looked out as well as this was said, and the object in the sky got closer and closer. All three Guardians raised their weapons to the object, a vehicle obviously by the shape. It almost reminded Avgust about the helicopters in the Cosmodrome, but this one was far larger. Two cylinders were mounted under the wings of the helicopter, and underneath the chin was mounted a turret.

"O great, they fly now!" Zareph remarked, lifting his auto rifle towards the vehicle as both Avgust lifted his machine gun and Teash lifted her scout rifle. The helicopter stopped, hovering in midair as it's optics seemingly analysed the the three Guardians. Avgust analysed the features of the helicopter, spotting that there were two exposed intakes under the belly of the vehicle.

"See those two intakes?" Avgust asked, "Adjust your aim towards it. If we fire into it and break the vents to it—the engines will take in our bullets and destroy it."

The helicopter lowered itself down towards the roof, as the propellers throws up the snow on the roof. The cloths on the Guardians armour shot away from the helicopter, as Avgust felt his mark beat against his thigh.

"Can't shoot the intake anymore..." Teash remarked.

Avgust readjusted his aim to the base of the propellers as he dropped his finger down to the trigger of the Thunderlord. He looked towards Teash briefly before he replied: "Then shoot at the propellers."

The other two Guardians adjusted their aim, as they stood silently. The helicopter continued to hover, it's optics still focused on the Guardians as the moment between the vehicle and the Guardians. "Avgust?" Zareph asked, "We can't just stand around, we need to do something!"

Avgust responded by pulling the trigger of the Thunderlord, as the machine gun tore away at the base of the propeller as many rounds went wide and either dented the side of the helicopter or struck at one of the blades. Zareph and Teash opened fire as well, as a fire sprung from the propeller base. The helicopter than lifted itself up, focusing it's turret at the Guardians.

"Move!" Avgust yelled as the Guardians turned heel and started to move in the other direction, occasionally looking back to fire at the helicopter. The turret spun, as it began to open fire at the group of Guardians. Avgust danced with his feet to dodge the bullets, leaping out of the way occasionally as eventually he saw a divide between the roofs of the building he was on and the building across what appeared to be a street.

"Hey, Avgust—we are running out of space to move around up here! Where are we going?" Zareph asked.

"Where do you think we are going?" Teash asked, "There is a building across the way."

"Yeah, about that... I don't think I can cover that distance!"

"You are going to have to try!" Avgust replied, as he sprinted the last stretch before he jumped. The Titan looked at the fall below him: there was a street—two lanes wide, as he saw a hole in the face of the building. If they were able to angle it right, then perhaps they could submerge and avoid the sight of the helicopter. It'll know that they were in the area, but at least they wouldn't be able to be seen by it.

"Never mind! Head for the hole in the building!" Avgust shouted over the COMM, as Zareph groaned: "Right as I was preparing myself for the jump..."

The three Guardians plummeted for a moment to the ground, as suddenly they all summoned the light within them to lift themselves up and course correct for the hole in the wall. Avgust suddenly felt a growing pain in his abdomen, as he felt the bullet inside him rattle around his innards. His body rolled to the right, as he fell down too low to make the hole.

"Avgust?" Teash asked over the COMMs, "You are headed down too low!"

Avgust tried to use whatever energy he had to boost himself up for the correction, as his body slammed into the wall. His hands grabbed for the frame of the building, holding onto metal poles as he grunted with agony. The suit tore again, as the sealing filament dripped from the suit with a mixture of his blood. Teash landed right above him, making her way into the facility as Zareph flew in right behind her.

The Hunter turned around, offering his hand to Avgust as the Titan reached for it—applying a tight grip as he tried to pull up with the help of Zareph. Zareph groaned, struggling to help Avgust up as he spoke: "Stop squeezing my arm so hard!"

After a second, Teash appeared over Zareph's shoulder as she grabbed on to Avgust's arm as well. She lifted up with Zareph, as Avgust pushed himself up as well. They all grunted as eventually Avgust's heavy armour moved up into the building. Only moments after, the rattling sound of turret fire tried to fill the hole the Guardians were in.

However given the angle at which it was firing, there was little to no way for it to get it's sights on the Guardians. And with the street being to narrow for it to descend, the helicopter hovered in place as Teash and Zareph helped Avgust further into the building. Eventually judging themselves safe from the fire of the turret, they rested the Titan down on the ground as Svarog appeared to assess the reopened hole in the Titan's abdomen.

"Told you we should have tended to the bullet earlier." Svarog said, as Teash lowered herself to examine the wound.

"Perhaps resurrection would help fix it." Teash said flatly, looking at Avgust and Svarog as the Ghost looked at the Warlock with an unamused expression. Avgust shook his head, before he turned his gaze to Zareph: "Hunter's always have a knife."

"Well, yeah. We do." Zareph replied, "Why do you say that?"

"Give it to me."

Zareph looked at Avgust, tilting his head to one side before be shook it and signed. The Hunter lowered his auto rifle to one hand, before removing his knife from his belt as he tossed the handle in the air and caught it by the blade. He then offered Avgust the knife, as the Titan took a hold of the handle and muttered: "Thank you."

Zareph released his grip of the blade, before asking: "What are you planning to do?"

"Just a simple field operation." Avgust replied, as he turned the blade towards his wound, Teash looked away and Zareph shook his head, muttering: "You can't be serious..."

Avgust winced, before he sunk the blade into his wound. He resisted the urge to cry sharply as the blade made it's way with ease through his side. He cut in, as he felt the tip make contact with a loose object. The Titan turned the blade in, cutting the head of the bullet as he slowly dragged it out of him. Blood spilled freely from his side as he did this, as eventually the silver end of the bullet could be see exiting his wound. The Titan struggled to remove the round, as with a combination of the pain and nervousness—his hand was becoming unsteady.

Slowly, Avgust withdrew the blade and placed it down on the ground—sighing in relief as the sharp object exited his wound. A burning replaced the sensation of the cut now, as Avgust wrapped his fingers around the end of the bullet as he pulled it out and tossed it away. Blood now flowed freely, not being obstructed by any obstacle as Avgust coughed. Zareph looked down at the bloody blade, swooping it off the ground as Teash continued to look away.

"Right at the edge of the devouring essence." Svarog muttered, floating around as the Ghost shook itself. "There is no way I can reseal this wound."

"What do you mean?" Teash asked, "Ghosts can heal anything! You should be able to heal that!"

"Not when devouring essence is involved," Svarog replied. "It is a cut in the connection between me and him. There is nothing I can do with this wound."

"So, it won't be able to heal." Zareph stated.

"O, no it will," Svarog continued, "but at it's own rate."

"So weeks, months?" Teash asked.

"Maybe years." Svarog replied.

Avgust tried to push himself off the floor, as Zareph placed his hand on the shoulder of the Titan to keep him down. "Woah, hey! You can't go anywhere!" Zareph said, as Avgust pushed the hand of the Hunter away.

"We still have an objective. It is my responsibility to make sure you both survive this. If I am wounded? So be it. But I will not sit around and wait for something else to try to kill you two." Avgust replied, as he removed his hardcase backpack and set it down. He fished through the contents, finding a roll of adhesive and anti-inflammatory medicine. He removed the cap to the medicine, injecting the needle into his side as he started to inject the substance.

The medicine burned inside him, as he grunted softly as he continued to press down on the injection pin. He then eventually removed it, tossing it to one side before he applied the adhesive pad and allowed it to stick to his wound. It sealed the hole made by the bullet and knife, but despite this it all continued to sting. Avgust then replaced the backpack over his shoulder, picking up the Thunderlord as he shouldered the weapon.

Teash shook her head, muttering to herself before she looked back at the rest of the group: "We have a quarter of a kilo left. If Avgust can manage to stay in one piece in the meanwhile, we can reach the radio tower can get that transmission out."

"We also, you know, have a helicopter chasing us." Zareph added.

Avgust looked towards Teash and Zareph, before speaking: "I know Teash is a Voidwalker. What are you, Zareph?"

"Uh... I'm a Gunslinger, but I don't know what you would want me to do—"

"I think you know exactly what I want. If we can get the helicopter to lower itself, you have a clear shot at the propellers. I want you to melt them, and while it tries to get itself clear—Teash can throw a Nova Bomb."

The three Guardians looked at each other, as Zareph nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. But how do we get it to lower itself?"

"Fire at the engine intake." Avgust replied, "Will want to make sure that it doesn't expose itself there for too long. And I don't think it is smart enough to keep us clear of its propellers again."

"We just need a way to the roof." Teash then stated, as suddenly a green light flashed down the hallway. The Guardians looked oddly at it, as it displayed a white figure heading towards a stairway. Zareph looked back at Avgust and Teash, before speaking: "Coincidence?"

"Doesn't matter, we have our way out. Move out, Fireteam!" Avgust said, as they all ran towards the stairs.

Reaching the stairway, the three Guardians ascended them as quick as they could—stepping over cracks in the concrete and fallen metal support bars. Zareph reached the rooftop first, seeing a door in the way as he tried to open it. Not finding a way, he looked back towards Avgust who still ran with full velocity. The Titan spotted the door, smiling as he increased his speed as much as he could. Throwing himself towards the door, the metal-cased thing bellowed and fell off it's hinges, allowing the Guardians outside.

As Avgust turned to the right, he spotted the helicopter circling the building before he adjusted his field of vision to include the radio tower. The tower was getting closer and closer, as the details of the dark metal tower could easily be recognised now. The Titan sprinted towards it, trying his best to ignore the pain in his side as suddenly the helicopter lifted towards the group of Guardian's—focusing it's turret again.

As it attempted to open fire, the Guardians opened fire as well—hitting the belly of the vehicle as they continued along the rooftops. They jumped down to a lower level, rolling across the snow on the rooftop. The helicopter adjusted it'a aim to allow itself to open fire on the Guardians. Avgust ducked under a tarp that somehow managed to stay in place. Pushing tables and crates out of his way, the Titan then looked towards another gap between the building he intended to be on. Jumping, the Titan used his lift to thrust himself upwards a metre or two as he clambered over the edge.

Standing on the rooftop, Avgust looked ahead and continued to run—seeing the tower ahead. There was at least three more rooftops between him and the radio tower, which appeared to be even more separated from the rest of the buildings in the area.

"We are going to have a steep drop!" Teash remarked over the COMM.

Avgust looked around, spotting an orange crane that was lifting support beams that was connected between the third building and the street. Perhaps if they could get up it, and get across the support beams—they would be able to cross the distance without having to drop to ground level.

«Nyet!» Avgust said, "Crane to our right! We can head across it one at a time to get across to the radio tower!"

"We will be exposed for too long if we just head over one by one, can't stand around that long Avgust!" Zareph added over the COMM.

"Then run faster, because no one is going to stand in place for too long!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." Teash muttered over the COMM.

"Zareph, you head over first! Teash, you follow! I'll be across last!"

"You got it Avgust!" Zareph said over the COMM, as the three Guardians pulled to a hard right to head to the crane. The helicopter continued to fire at the group, as Avgust fell behind everyone else to fire at the vehicle. The Thunderlord struck the side of the vehicle, as it swirled in an opposite direction to avoid the constant fire from the machine gun.

Zareph hit the ladder to the crane, quickly grabbing ahold of the metal bars in front of him as he hoisted up the ladder towards the beam of the crane. Teash followed him, giving the Hunter a metre or so advantage before she started to ascend herself. Avgust then dropped his Thunderlord into the transmat, before he jumped up to the ladder to begin climbing. As they climbed up, the helicopter reappeared to the right of the group as it began spinning it's turret again.

Avgust swore, removing his sidearm as he flicked off the safety and started to fire at the helicopter while climbing the ladder. The helicopter swung out of range again, as Zareph reached the top of the ladder and pulled himself up. Teash followed him quickly, joining the Hunter as he took his first steps across the metal bars suspended over the drop into the street below.

The helicopter lifted itself up to the beams, opening fire with the turret as the metal bars began to spin in reaction of being shot. Zareph readjusted his balance, swearing to himself as he continued to run across to the radio tower. Teash fired at the propellers exposed to her with her scout rifle, as the helicopter disappeared again.

"It's gone, but only for a while!" Teash shouted over the COMM as she started her way across the metal beams. As Avgust pulled himself to the top of the ladder, he saw both Zareph and Teash move along towards the radio tower. He ejected the empty magazine to his sidearm, as he inserted another one. He then made his own way to the metal beams, dropping down onto them the second Zareph jumped free from them.

The Hunter angled himself, jumping again midair as he reached forwards—grabbing the railing presented to him as he vaulted onto the metal grating under his feet. Moments later, Teash jumped across—using her light to slowly glide down to the grating as she avoided having to hit the railing.

Halfway across the metal beam, Avgust prepared himself to jump towards the radio tower—as suddenly the beams shook violently and began to fall backwards. He could hear an explosion behind him, as the Titan was thrown slightly off course. Seeing that what should have been a flat runway to the tower was now becoming a steep hill, Avgust sprinted as hard as he could up the beam. Reaching the top, the Titan threw himself off the beams as they slid loose and fell to the ground.

Plummeting to through the air, Avgust used his ability to lift himself as he feathered himself towards the grating with Teash and Zareph. Striking it, the two Guardians jumped back as Avgust took a second to gain his breath, as he started to run towards the metal staircase that would allow them to head up the tower.

"It has missiles!" Zareph shouted, "Why does it have missiles?!"

"Never mind that, prepare your Golden Gun!" Avgust shouted back, as he withdrew the Thunderlord from transmat. The Guardians continued up the tower, as the helicopter soon came back into view. It angled it's turret at the Guardians ascending the steps, as it opened fire at them.

"Zareph! Now!" Avgust shouted as he aimed his Thunderlord at the engine intakes and opened fire. The metal plating of the helicopter broke away, as sure enough it lowered itself to reveal its propellers once more. There was a sudden burst of heat, as Zareph was enveloped in flames. The Hunter withdrew a handcannon made of solid flame, as he took his first shot at the propellers.

The metal snapped and exploded around the site the shot hit, as fire replaced it. A red light flashed around the helicopter, as the Guardians continued their climb. As Avgust got higher and higher, he could feel the air beat more against him as it seemingly attempted to push him over. Zareph quickly regained his footing as wind nearly knocked him off his feet, he then angled a second shot at the helicopter as the second struck wide of the wing.

The wind shattered, causing the helicopter to spin around aimlessly as Zareph attempted his final shot. Pulling the trigger of the gun in flames, the round struck nothing as suddenly the flames around the Hunter disappeared. Zareph muttered, "Shit!"

Avgust lowered his Thunderlord, continuing to fire at the helicopter as many of his rounds missed as well. Teash then made her way up to the level they were at, as a purple energy then swirled around in the palm of her hand. Jumping upwards, the Warlock allowed the energy to build up more and more as she then threw out the palm of her hand.

The energy shot off from her grasp, as it targeted the helicopter and struck the vehicle as the Nova Bomb detonated brightly. The helicopter exploded with the purple flames, throwing the three Guardians back towards railing of the radio tower. The frame of the now broken vehicle then fell to the ground below, colliding with it as scrap metal of it's remains scattered across the scene.

Teash fell to her knees, breathing in and out as Avgust stood up slowly along with Zareph. He looked at the Warlock, offering her a hand to stand as she ignored it—slowly getting herself up as she looked towards Avgust and said: "I don't need your help..."

Avgust shrugged, as he turned back towards the stairway provided to ascend the radio tower. "We move," he spoke loudly, "nice work."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Zareph said, collecting his auto rifle as he headed up the stairs with Avgust. The two continued around the sharp turns and bends of the radio tower, as eventually Avgust looked up to spot the final stretch until they reached the top of the tower.

There was a metal door that was angled in a way so that it it closed almost right above Avgust's head. The Titan reached forward, pressing on it as it slowly swung open. Stepping into the facility, Avgust looked around the circular floorway as he approached a machine that was attached to most of the radio dishes.

The machine instantly started up, the screen mounted to it flashing as it provided a logo with the Russian symbols: **РФБА** in the centre. Avgust reached towards the keyboard, as Svarog appeared over his shoulder.

"This thing is ancient," Svarog remarked, "But I am sure I can get it to work. Just give me some time."

The Ghost then lowered itself towards the machine, projecting a blue beam as it slowly began to work on the machine. As it was doing this, Teash then followed Zareph into the facility, looking outside the broken window out into Moscow. The Warlock lowered her scout rifle, watching as a variety of lights flashed around the capital—in no particular order.

"What is going on here..?" She asked herself, as Avgust looked over his shoulder towards the Warlock as he lowered his head. He didn't know how to respond to Teash's question, or if he should at all. Was he not sure what was going on, or was he just afraid to admit what it was?

The Titan shook his head, as he looked along the circular facility. Monitors lined the walls of it, along with large block-like machines that likely ran transmission operations. There were chairs and tables scattered around, as human skeletons either lined the floors or sat remaining in their seats.

Suddenly there was a loud sound, as a box on the wall of the facility shook and sparks flew out. Svarog backed away from the machine, as monitors around the walls flickered to life and reported with the same symbol for the РФБА. The Titan was familiar with the symbol, because he had seen it many times at the Cosmodrome. But there was another feeling of tugging at the back of his head, because it wasn't the only reason he knew it—but the Titan couldn't tell what the other reason was.

"Got it online!" Svarog stated, looking towards Avgust. "We just need to get our message out now."

"Have you got the Tower in line for it?" Avgust asked, as Teash and Zareph turned towards the row of monitors. The Ghost nodded itself, before it disappeared back to the bond between it and Avgust.

"Got it connected to your earpiece, I'll open the transmission now." Svarog told Avgust, as there was a clicking noise over the piece. The other end of the COMM said something in a garbled manner, as Avgust couldn't directly make out the voice of who was speaking over the line.

Avgust spoke, "Alert, alert! This is Lieutenant Avgust Boris to Tower! Do you hear me?"

The garbled speaking continued, as Avgust shook his head and continued, "This is Lieutenant Avgust Boris! Me and my Fireteam are stranded in Moscow; we have been shot down by what appears to be an automated defence system! We have no way out of Moscow, we need immediate assistance!"

The garbled speaking seemingly continued on as eventually it faded to static. The monitors that were once dominated with a blue РФБА symbol went completely black. The monitors returned, completely coloured red as a new symbol appeared: **МИДА**.

Upon seeing the symbol, the tugging in Avgust's mind was replaced with something akin to a migraine, as he fell forwards to the floor. His head pounded, as Zareph approached his side. The Hunter grabbed the Titan's arm, shaking it as he tried to talk to Avgust—but all that happened in Avgust's ears were ringing. Teash soon accompanied the side of Avgust, grabbing his arm as the two Guardians lifted him up.

Text slowly crossed the screen, obviously in Russian as Avgust's eyes fixated on them and read them carefully as his hearing returned and the throbbing in his brain subsided.

 **Lieutenant** _**Avgust Boris?**_ The text read, _**Quite the promotion you gave yourself. But then again, it has been two centuries. Perhaps this change was made without my understanding.**_

"Avgust? What are you reading?" Teash asked, as she looked over the symbols that were unfamiliar to her.

 _ **You are presenting quite the inconvenience for us at this time,**_ **Lieutenant.** _**Odd considering your duty is to defend this capital, not tear it to pieces.**_

The Titan shook his head, looking up at the text marking the screen. He stared directly at it, as the text shifted once more: _**But what can I say? You must be confused. Is it this 'Ghost' of yours that brought you back from the dead? Perhaps it fed you thoughts that oppose the reality.**_

Avgust shook, as he pushed away the two Guardians helping him to stand. He looked directly at the screen, memorising the shapes of the letters as he spoke in a seemingly familiar tongue.

 _«This capital has been dead for two centuries, as you have said. Times have changed, realities have changed. Therefore, my duty is now to protect the innocent of the Last_ _Safe_ _City_ _—_ _and no longer to this abandoned place.»_ Avgust replied, as Zareph and Teash looked at him. He could tell they were confused and a bit afraid, and what he was doing wasn't exactly easing their tensions. But he couldn't stand down now, especially now that his beliefs and reality were being challenged by this thing.

 _ **Moscow**_ _**has never been conquered, nor has it ever remained destroyed. You say we are abandoned? So may it be, but all those loyal to our Motherland will return. We shall always remain strong.**_

 _«This time, Moscow_ _has been conquered by the Dark. It's people have fled because you failed to protect them. They now put their trust in the City, because we hold of the last Light. The only thing that can protect them from the thing that threatens to destroy them.»_

The screen remained still, as the text removed itself from the screen. Zareph looked at Avgust, before asking: "You alright? You aren't making a whole lot of sense here, Avgust..."

Avgust looked back towards the Hunter, as text slowly rolled across the screen: _**How confident. You believe in legends, and divorce yourself from the reality of our world. Odd how time has changed you,**_ **Lieutenant** _ **. But as you yourself had said,**_ **'Times have changed'** _ **. One could only hope you are prepared to fight against the thing you had promised to give your life for, and that you and your allies will be ready to be destroyed for your conspiracy. Your feign heroism can only last for so—'**_

All the monitors suddenly shut off, leaving the room in complete darkness as the Guardians looked around. About to question what was going on, the monitors turned back online as they were restored to the blue РФБА symbol. Avgust looked towards the monitors, as Teash asked: "You mind explaining what the hell just happened?"

Avgust bit his tongue, stopping himself from speaking in Russian as he responded: "It knows who I am, who I was."

"Wait, you telling me this thing knows who you are?" Zareph asked.

"Who I was. Said it was odd I gave myself a 'promotion,' and that I am going against my duty by fighting the capital defence."

"This is all before your resurrection?" Teash asked.

Avgust nodded his head grimly, looking back at the monitor as he turned back towards the group. "I cannot begin to think about all of this..." Avgust stated.

Svarog reappeared over his shoulder, as the Ghost spoke: "Guardians typically don't have a direct path to rediscovering who they were. They usually remember only bits and pieces. But you may have found who you were before, Avgust."

Avgust fell quiet, as he took in a deep breath and allowed himself to exhale audibly. His entire being shook, as there was a continued pull at the edges of his mind and memory. It was as if something was tearing into his brain, frantically searching for something that may or may have not been there anymore. Avgust couldn't be sure anymore if he had wanted to know more about himself, especially if it entailed finding the information through MIDA.

MIDA.

"Moscow Intelligence and Defence Administration." Avgust muttered to himself, as he felt something burst at the seams of his memory. Everyone in the room turned towards him as he said this, as he looked back towards Teash and Zareph: "Whatever that was, it belonged to the Moscow Intelligence and Defence Administration."

"MIDA?" Teash asked, "What is MIDA?"

 _«You speak of MIDA?»_ A voice then spoke in the room, in the language only Avgust understood. The Guardian's instinctively raised their weapons, checking the dark corners of the room. _«Worry not, I am not your enemy here.»_

Avgust kept his weapon raised, before replying in the same language: _«Everything has been trying to kill us so far, so do not take it personally if I don't exactly trust you.»_

 _«I am not a program for MIDA, nor am I Muromets. It took me a while to lock it out of my own system, by the way. But look—we do not have long before Muromets finds it's way back into here. We need to take this time now to disappear before he can find us again.»_ The voice spoke again, _«I shall summon a lift for you.»_

 _«How can we trust you?»_ Avgust asked.

 _«Because, Lieutenant. You don't have many options right now, and if you do not make this choice then you risk not only your life, but the lives of those around you. You need to trust me now.»_

"Avgust, what is it saying?" Teash asked, as there was a ding somewhere else in the room. Zareph walked over, his auto rifle raised as he then lowered it. He looked over to the rest of the group, "We have an empty elevator."

Avgust looked towards Zareph, before looking back to the monitor. _«Please, Lieutenant. Your interests and my interests coincide.»_

Avgust looked back towards Zareph, before glancing back towards Teash as he sighed. "It is our ride." Avgust replied, waving the Hunter and the Warlock to the elevator as the Guardians seemingly gave him an expression of confusion and suspicion. Eventually, they stepped into the elevator as Avgust took one last look at the monitors before stepping towards the elevator himself.

 _«Thank you, Lieutenant.»_ The voice spoke once more, as the elevator doors sealed themselves and all the lights within the facility faded back to black. Leaving the chamber in the darkness, as it has been for centuries.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for anyone who has read, followed or reviewed so far! This chapter is much shorter, to see if it makes it easier to read. Again, thank you so much, and hope you can make until the conclusion!**

 **Спасибо!**

* * *

 ** _A hour later... Novomoskovsky Administrative District, Moscow..._**

The sun slowly rose, half of it shining brightly over the horizon as the dark clouds overhead started to turn into a light grey. The snow still fell, despite the growing break in the clouds—exposing the dark blue sky ahead. The white stars slowly began to fade with the rising sun, as cold and bitter wind seemingly blew the stars away. With the broken window at the radio tower, the cold swept through as the now dark facility. However, this wasn't a concern of the armoured being stood inside the dark place.

It paced around, looking back outside the window as it found the remains of the helicopter that had disappeared off the grid only an hour before. The black monitors of the facility then flashed red, displaying the **МИДА** symbol.

 _«How could you allow this to happen?»_ The being growled, looking back towards the monitor. The screen flashed, as it suddenly faded to static for only a moment before it returned back to the red state.

 ** _Allow which to happen?_** The text read, **_Allow them to destroy our GZ-231 Attack Helicopter, or allow myself to be removed from this district temporarily?_**

 _«Either.»_

 ** _Very simple, in the case of the GZ-231. It was simply operating outside it's parameters, it is after all an Anti-Armour vehicle, not an Anti-Infantry vehicle. The sensors couldn't properly align with our enemies smaller frames. As for the district, something blocked my reach and sensors for a time. Completely knocked me blind._**

 _«Gagarin?»_ The being asked, as it walked to a desk with a skeleton propped up against it.

 ** _Would explain the expunged information. It would also explain all the RFBA tabs left around this place._**

 _«But our infiltrators were definitely here?»_

 ** _Yes, they were. And I have discovered one of two interesting things about our foes here._**

The being turned towards the monitors instantly, stepping up towards them as it pressed it's fists against the command console. It narrowed it's eyes, as it spoke in a stern matter: _«Which are what?»_

 ** _First, the location of our mysterious City. They are allegedly servants there, warriors sent here for whichever reason._** The screen flashed, as suddenly a set of longitude and latitude coordinates appeared on the monitor as the being quickly absorbed the information.

 _«And the second?»_ The being asked.

One of the monitors suddenly transformed into a still-image of an armoured being, standing in front of the monitor as the being drew it's attention to it. A red monitor then flashed, **_We have a traitor._**

 _«A traitor?»_ The being inquired, looking back over the image of the Titan standing.

 ** _Indeed. Staff Officer Avgust Boris, a member of the Moscow Intelligence and Defence Administration two centuries ago. Stationed at a Cosmodrome in a unified Traveler's Defence Force, before being reported killed. Odd to see that he is alive, is it not?_**

The being stared at the screen, as it tapped the command console under it's hand. It looked away from the monitor, as it spoke slowly and cunningly: _«Send me his markers. All information that you have about this traitor. Everything is important here.»_

 ** _Of course. Anything else?_** The monitor winked. The being nodded it's head, before replying: _«You said he was stationed at a Cosmodrome?»_

 ** _Indeed. The Galaktika Cosmodrome. Along the Russian-Kazakstan border. Very interesting..._**

 _«What?»_ The being asked, as the monitor displayed information about the Cosmodrome: it's location, it's size, it's purpose and it's schematics.

 ** _It is a civilian Cosmodrome, operated under the Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics. But it is hiding something more than just starships for exploration._**

 _«Tell me, Muromets.»_

 ** _It contains more than colony ships. It is also hiding one of our missing Warminds and an essential technology from our Golden Age._**

The monitor displayed two logos, one of which belonged to the Warmind: Rasputin. The second belonged to the technology: SIVA. The being seemingly smiled when this information was revealed, as the monitor than winked once more: **_Thought they would have been hiding at a military installation. But apparently not._**

 _«Very good. Prepare a transmission from every station you have under your control. Mark this City of ours, and the Galaktika Cosmodrome. We have an announcement to make.»_

The monitor flashed, **_Of course, sir._**

* * *

 ** _Unknown location... Deep underground, Moscow..._**

Avgust looked at his two fellow occupants in the tight elevator, as the blue lights overhead flickered. Teash kept herself as far away as possible within the tight space as Zareph leaned against a wall. The Titan looked back towards the door of the elevator, as the container shook. Avgust didn't even know why he agreed to enter the elevator, considering he knew nothing about whatever, or whoever told him to. But the lift was eerily quiet, as Avgust could almost feel the eyes of his two comrades focused completely on him.

Had they abandoned all trust they had in him? Avgust did after all refuse to reveal much about what he had said and heard from the two things he had discussed with. Perhaps they were thinking he didn't care to tell them about anything that was happening, and that he was somehow involved with the situation. But how could they? The things targeting them in the capital were also targeting him.

The elevator slowed down, as the railing and cables above could be heard screeching to a halt. Everyone inside the elevator shifted uncomfortably, as it finally reached a complete halt. The door lights flashed, as the sound of air escaping could be heard as the doors opened slowly. The entire room was dark, as Avgust quickly lifted his Thunderlord up.

Svarog appeared over his shoulder, providing a sharp light that cut through the darkness easily. As Avgust looked around, his Ghost adjusted it's angle to keep it's light pointed in the direction the Titan was looking in. It appeared to be a domed room, a bench lining the wall opposing a drop in the ground attached to another room. To Avgust, it seemed to be a platform for a railway.

Suddenly, blue lights snapped overhead as the darkness was expelled completely from the room. It was indeed a platform, as Avgust looked around to all the writings on the wall.

 **Метро, РФБА 7.** _Metro, RFBA 7._

 **Новомосковск Округ Восторгать.** _Novomoskovksy Okrug Entrance._

"Is this a train station?" Zareph asked, looking around as he lowered his auto rifle and looked along the walls and strange symbols.

"Close, faster." Avgust replied, "A Metro. A Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics one."

"The Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics?" Teash asked, "Isn't that like the organisation that created the Cosmodrome?"

Avgust nodded his head, "They have their symbols attached everywhere there."

"So is this, POGA thing like the opposite of that MNAA one?" Zareph asked, trying his best to translated the symbols that were strange to him.

"RFBA and MIDA." Avgust corrected, "And I am not sure. Perhaps it is, considering the voice that I talked to just told us that it wasn't connected to either MIDA or Muromets. It's just strange."

"MIDA is the Moscow Intelligence and Defence Administration, correct?" Teash asked, "So what does a defence organisation manage to have something against a space agency?"

"That is what I am wondering..." Avgust responded, as Svarog looked towards a dark tunnel way. Two bright lights cut through the darkness as they grew in size and intensity. The sound of wheels beating against the railway was heard, as there was a sudden sound of screeching as the object became clearer and clearer as it slowed down.

It was a single blue cart, with an orange circle in the centre of the cart. The white letters of РФБА were painted in the centre of the orange circle. The voice was heard again, speaking in Russian: _«Please step onto the cart. Muromets is sweeping the entire district, we cannot stay here too long or we risk being discovered.»_

"Avgust?" Zareph asked, obviously looking for a translation for what the voice said.

"It is telling us to step onto the cart, because Muromets is looking for us." Avgust replied, as the cart doors shot open to allow the three Guardians entry onto the vehicle. Zareph shrugged, stepping onto the cart first before he turned back and looked at Avgust and Teash.

Avgust stepped onto the cart next, as Teash followed on after him. The second all the Guardians stepped onto the cart, the doors sealed completely as the cart began to roll back into the dark tunnel. Teash stepped away from Avgust and Zareph, taking a seat on the furthest place possible from the two.

"Any idea what Muromets is?" Zareph asked, "Can you at least ask it that?"

"Don't know if it is listening, but I can try." Avgust said, switching languages back into Russian: _«Are you listening?»_

 _«Yes, of course.»_ The voice replied, coming through the speakers inside the cart.

 _«Mind telling me what 'Muromets' exactly is, and why we are fleeing from it?»_ Avgust asked.

 _«Muromets is a programming much like me, designed to serve the Moscow Intelligence and Defence Administration. In many ways, it is the 'Big Brother' of the entire capital. Controls camera's all across the capital, defence systems... Muromets can control all of Moscow. Except I am not allowing it.»_ The voice said.

"So?" Zareph asked, as Avgust looked towards the Hunter.

"Muromets is a program that serves MIDA. Controls camera's, the defence systems all over the capital. Our 'friend' here however is not allowing it control over all of Moscow."

"And who is our 'friend?" Teash then asked.

 _«And what are you exactly?»_ Avgust asked for the Warlock.

 _«I am a program designed to serve the Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics. I was once just a simple database for every operation the Bureau organised out into our Sol System. However, when the Darkness came I became more than just a simple database. They gave me the locations and codes to every military Cosmodrome, direct access to weapons. Gave me equal control over Moscow with Muromets, so that they could ensure I could protect myself.»_

"It is a program similar to Muromets, but instead it was a database for the RFBA. It holds locations and codes to every military and civilian Cosmodrome in existence. Has almost equal control over Moscow like Muromets." Avgust translated into English.

Teash and Zareph remained silent, as the cart continued to accelerate through the Metro. But Avgust had his own questions, so he continued: _«So in a way, you and Muromets are brothers? What happened between you?»_

 _«Brothers would be an improper term.»_ The voice replied, _«Muromets was skeptical about the powers the Kremlin gave me. It believed itself to be the defender of Moscow. When the Darkness came, it searched for the defender first. Muromets was glad to claim that responsibility, as it fought against the Darkness. I remained silent as Muromet's fought, as I continued my responsibility of keeping in contact with the Cosmodromes._

 _«Whatever happened, Muromets' facility was breached. It was corrupted by the Darkness, as it tried to use its powers to uproot me and steal the information of the Cosmodromes. I resisted, as was my responsibility. However Muromets overreached, and presented me the opportunity to disable it. So I did, and Muromets powered off. I quickly hid my information containing all the RFBA's operations and Cosmodromes on it, and terminated myself.»_

 _«That was two centuries ago.»_ Avgust observed, _«So how were you reactivated?»_

 _«That is a question I have myself. Muromets was reactivated at the same time I was. Someone was responsible for our reactivation, but there is no information to who has done it... except the reactivation key.»_

 _«Which is?»_

 _«Long Winter. A reactivation protocol that is used to raise Moscow into a constant state of combat readiness. But it couldn't have been legitimate, as I watched the capital fall. And with Muromets being breached, I couldn't trust it being allowed full combat capabilities.»_

Avgust fell silent, looking at both Zareph and Teash as he took a minute to consider what this voice was telling him. The voice then continued: _«But Muromets was too quick for me, seized many assets before I could stop it. However, I still limit its information and complete control over Moscow, including the more dangerous weapons.»_

 _«Which are?»_ Avgust asked.

 _«Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles, nuclear warheads, full bomber capabilities... and with Muromets intentions to ensure Moscow is the only place that remains standing on this world, especially with whichever thing activated us. And if it can find access to the weapons at our military Cosmodromes... I couldn't allow it to put your City in the firing line.»_

 _«How do you know about the City?»_ Avgust asked, this time a bit more sharp.

 _«I didn't, but Muromets and it's master did. Through whatever means, I do not know. We just know it is there, and your entire population is there. And if they get ahold of these weapons and find the location of the City...»_

 _«Then it will be the end of us.»_ Avgust concluded, as he turned back towards the two Guardians in the cart. He replaced his Russian with English, as he spoke directly to the two: "Teash, Zareph... we have a big problem."

"Even bigger than being trapped in Moscow with some mean killer robots?" Zareph asked, as Avgust nodded his head grimly.

"Muromets was breached by the Darkness, and since it's reactivation is has sought to find control of weapons that would allow it to destroy the City. Intercontinental missiles, nuclear warheads and bomber capabilities. Possibly more if it can find access of the Cosmodromes still out there."

"Great..." Teash said, folding her arms as she looked away from the rest of the group. "Just what we need to hear right after the Great Disaster."

Zareph just fell completely silent, as he sighed looked outside of the front window of the cart that allowed them to look further into the Metro. Avgust looked down at the floor, as the voice returned.

 _«Now that you know what is at risk, you understand why I need your help. I can reach only so far. But I have a plan to help, and if you listen to me... we might be able to fight back against Muromets and it's master. But first I need to bring you to me._ »

 _«Where are we headed?»_ Avgust asked as Teash and Zareph looked back to the Titan.

 _«The headquarters of the Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics. Right within striking distance of the Kremlin. Along the border of the Western Administrative Okrug. Closest I can get to you without Muromets discovering our position.»_

Avgust looked towards his two teammates, as he delivered the news: "According to our 'friend,' we are heading to the Western Administrative Okrug to give us striking capability of where Muromets is. If we can shut it down for good, than we can stop it from threatening the City."

"Well, I guess that is the only real course of action right now." Zareph replied, "Especially if we don't want to return home to a crater."

A blue light could be seen ahead of the cart, as the sudden squeaking of the brakes could be heard as the cart shook a bit and slowed down. Teash slowly stood up, looking between the two as she spoke: "Don't really have any choice, do we?"

"No, we don't." Avgust replied, as the hole became larger and larger as the blue light slowly replaced the darkness completely. The cart slowed completely, as it stopped right at the the platform. The Guardians filed at the door, waiting as the doors snapped open completely. Avgust stepped off first, looking around the facility as he rested the Thunderlord on his shoulder.

 _«We don't have much time.»_ The voice spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read, followed or reviewed the story so far! I apologise for the wait, but I have a legitimate question for audience. Should I make chapters smaller?**

 **Спасибо!**

* * *

 ** _The Headquarters of the Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics, Western Administrative District, Moscow..._**

A blue light flickered to light, breaking the quiet of the otherwise dark room as the circular room filled with nothing other than a dozen terminals that also flickered to life—the glass projections showing the orange emblem of the РФБА. The four doors that gave access to the room ran parallel to each other. One of the doors hissed, as the red light transformed into a green one.

The barrel of the Thunderlord popped through the doorway first, as soon Avgust stepped through the door as he ran his eyes along the wall to check for possible threat. Satisfied nothing was there, he lowered his machine gun as he stepped through with Teash and Zareph. The three stepped into the centre of the room, as the dozen terminals lining the wall proudly projected the symbol, as eventually the symbol moved to the top of the terminal as the shape of a colony ship appeared in the centre of the screen.

"Which door do we head through?" Zareph asked, looking at the three options presented to the Guardians. The one directly behind him hissed, as the door slide open before anyone could answer the Hunter's question. "O. That way I guess."

Avgust continued to carry the lead, stepping through the doorway as it lead him to a long hallway. The blue lights flickered overhead, as the Titan looked at the sides of the walls. The plating seemed to be removed from the wall, as tubes and wires could be seen running through the frame of the wall. They flashed with tiny white lights, signalling to Avgust that they were running with energy.

"Look at all of this," Teash breathed, looking at every detail trapped in the walls, "City hasn't ever seen anything like this."

Teash's Ghost appeared over her shoulder, as it floated over to the wall to examine it. It projected a blue scan, as it eventually returned to the shoulder of the Warlock as it spoke: "This is all Golden Age technology. Information is running through these tubes and wires, carrying a current of knowledge. But where could it be going?"

"Probably to the thing controlling this facility." Zareph responded, "If the voice is telling the truth, it stores a lot of information about operations around the Sol System, and the Cosmodromes around Earth."

"A lot of information that could help the City." Avgust replied, "Imagine the possibilities."

The Guardians fell silent as Avgust made this point, as for the first time they all truly understood the extent of information they could extract from this operation to Moscow. Just a list of locations around the Sol System, information of experiments conducted, technologies developed... it would significantly improve the City's ability to wage it's war against the Darkness.

And if the voice was willing to cooperate with the City, then the possibilities of defeating their enemy almost became a reality. All that needed to happen now, was to work with the voice and stop Muromets from taking control of the entirety of Moscow's automated defences. Stop it's ability to threaten the City's existence.

As the Guardians continued down the hallway, they found a divide in directions—a branch to the right and the left. The lights to the right hallway faded and went dark, as the lights to the left became more intense. Zareph shrugged as this happened, making a quick remark: "Well, I guess that answers my question."

Avgust turned to the left first, as he continued on the path that the voice was leading them down. There was a door at the end of the hallway, as it suddenly opened to reveal a large room, where a wall and the ceiling formed a circular dome of glass. Avgust looked up, seeing what could have easily been a building by itself reach up to the glass ceiling—projecting metal beams that connected with the metal frame pattern of triangles with glass was inserted in the open gaps of the triangles.

The Titan returned his gaze down to the floor, as he saw rows of terminals and seats. There was a collection of triangle-shaped service desks, as computers were still standing in their places on the desk. Monitors lines the tall building in the middle, as they suddenly flashed to life as the РФБА appeared. After the logo appeared, arrows pointing to the right appeared.

Avgust, Teash and Zareph turned their heads towards the right as they saw a huge metal monolith. A steel door in the middle with impressive size broke apart, as the two sections of the door separated. The voice sounded through the massive space, echoing across the design of metal, glass and concrete: « _Please, enter. I can meet with you inside.»_

"And?" Teash asked, looking towards Avgust.

"That way." Avgust responded, "The voice said it will meet with us inside."

Making their way through the massive space, the Guardians slowly approached the massive doors as they stepped into the equally big hallway. The looked around the walls of the hall, as the metal frame was viewable. Past the massive tubes being fed through the facility, the Guardians could see the shell of metal protecting this area—creating a sort of egg shape as they walked down the hallway quietly.

Bright white lights flashed, illuminating the otherwise dark chambers. As the stepped into an expanse that was circular, a flat metal-grate floor. Yellow bars surrounded the circular floor, as the Guardians stepped into the circle. The yellow bars closed, removing their ability to head back through the hallway which they came. Blue lights flashed, as the floor lowered downwards.

"The security of this place is just incredible," Zareph remarked, "just imagine how long it would have taken me to just try to get through those doors at the front."

Avgust shook his head, as he asked in Russian: « _Where are you taking us exactly?»_

 _«To me. And before you ask, the intention of this hole wasn't meant for security. It was originally designed to be able to transport me to where the Bureau wanted me to be. Afterwards, they just reinforced the facility for security.»_

"Hm?" Zareph asked.

"Wasn't originally security, this was just the remains of what the construction workers had to work on to place the voice where it was meant to be. Just upgraded to security afterwards." Avgust translated.

"Must be big," Teash said, "really big."

The elevator stopped, as the blue lights stopped flashing. The yellow bars lowered, as the doorway to another hallway opened. It was a four-sectioned door, as it pulled away in separate directions. Avgust stepped through, the narrow hallway taking up metals of a variety of colours now: black, yellow and silver. The tubing could still be seen running through the hallway, as eventually the Guardians reached the end of the hallway,

 _«Welcome, Guardians. We have much to discuss.»_ The voice said, as the door opened and allowed the three through. Avgust stepped through, looking through the massive circular room—almost similar in size to the one they just exited. There was a large object running from the dark ceiling above, appeared to be a massive cylinder with a variety of blue disks attached to it. The disks were spinning, showing the object was running.

There was a variety of ladders, staircases and pathways suspended from the circular ceiling—seemingly offering a way up to the top of the circular chamber. At the lower end of the facility, there were lines of monitors and computers. Tubes and wires were connected directly to the monitors and the computers, as cooling fans ran quickly within the devices. A variety of coloured lights flashed throughout the circular chamber, but the most dominate colour was a light blue.

Teash and Zareph seemingly looked on with awe, taking in every detail of the room as Avgust stood still—taken aback by the appearance of the room. It seemed all too familiar, as if it was some place he has been before. If what Muromets had suggested about him was true, and he really did serve Moscow at one point—then for all he knew he could have been in a place like this. The Titan shook his head, as he stepped down the steep staircase to reach the bottom level of the circular room.

 _«My name is Gagarin, the artificial intelligence in charge of the maintenance of this facility. This is my operating centre, my database... everything the Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics has done, and has planned to do is here. The information here is the very thing Muromets seeks to control.»_ Gagarin said, « _So for the interest of you and your City, we must work together to prevent Muromets from destroying everything we work so hard to protect.»_

« _You said you have a plan, what is it?»_ Avgust asked, as the other two Guardians wandered around the facility—their Ghosts working with them to analyse the facility.

 _«I do indeed,»_ Gagarin replied, _«and with you being a member of the Moscow Intelligence and Defence Administration, we have a much needed advantage.»_

Avgust paused, as Gagarin said this. The Titan didn't want to admit he was a part of MIDA, especially if it was true. It wasn't who he was anymore, because now he was a Vanguard, one of the most elite Guardians of the Last Safe City. But perhaps MIDA stood for something different? Two centuries did pass after all, and Gagarin did say Muromets was corrupted by the Darkness. So for all he knew, the purpose of MIDA has changed.

However, Avgust nodded his head: « _Yes, but Muromets already knows I am here. It would be expecting me.»_

 _«Muromets would, but the automated defence doesn't.»_ Gagarin replied, as two separate videos appeared on two different monitors. One showed Avgust being challenged by the S-850, as the vehicle stopped and did nothing for a matter of seconds. The second showed Avgust, Teash and Zareph standing against the GZ-231 Helicopter, as it hovered there until the three opened fire on it.

 _«The automated defence still thinks you are a member of MIDA, and it isn't until Muromets overrides your protection that the defence doesn't open fire.» Gagarin explained, «Muromets cannot remove you from it's database, because only the registered heads of MIDA can do that._ »

 _«Only takes it a few seconds, to do._ » Avgust replied, _«Muromets would be able to turn it against me. Whatever advantage I would have would be gone.»_

 _«That is if he knows you are there. I control half the capital, remember?»_ Gagarin replied, _«If I remove his activity from this districts, we might be able to hijack whatever automated defence is here. You just need access to the command centre of the vehicle.»_

 _«We are going to steal a vehicle?»_ Avgust asked.

A third image appeared, projecting a massive metal wall with a metal gate in the centre. Painted onto the gate was: **О-8**. Avgust looked back, as something pulled at the back of his memory again. Gagarin explained, « _Each Moscow district is separated by a wall, and the only way to enter or leave each district is through these gates. Vehicles are mounted with the necessary codes to open the gates. They will be essential to getting you into the Central Administrative District.»_

Avgust nodded his head, as he looked around to locate Zareph and Teash. Zareph was up on one of the many walkways, looking around the interior of the room as Teash was off with her Ghost analysing a computer mounted into a wall. He then looked back down to the monitor in front of him, before speaking again: _«And where exactly are we headed when we get control of this vehicle?»_

 _«Red Square.»_ Gagarin replied, « _From my understanding, Muromets' core is stored in an underground beneath the Kremlin—separated from MIDA's headquarters. There will be access it's chambers once you get inside the Kremlin. Once inside the underground, it is going to be a mystery to us. Muromets will have control over it's facility.»_

 _«How defended is it?»_

 _«A mystery to me. All we can expect is that defence is going to be heavy, even atop on Red Square and throughout the Central Administrative District.»_ Gagarin replied, _«Unfortunate, I know... but it is the best we can do given the circumstances. But get into Muromets' chamber, find it's core and destroy it. Afterwards, we will have nothing to worry about concerning an attempted siege of our technologies.»_

Avgust nodded his head, before he looked up at Gagarin's core. He remained silent as he thought about the possibility of this operation being a success, and the chances that were there to destroy Muromets. The Titan knew very well that not everything went according to plan, and that there always needed to be a second in the case that their plan failed. Avgust then asked, _«And what will we do if this all fails?»_

Gagarin remained silent for a while as well, before it replied: « _I still have control of our nuclear arsenal. If worse goes to worst, I will detonate the warheads and destroy all information I have concerning the Bureau's operations and Cosmodromes. I will ensure Muromets has no advantage, or will ever be able to seize an advantage.»_

Avgust nodded his head, agreeing the course of action as he looked up to his Fireteam members. "Zareph! Teash! We have a plan!" He announced, as the Hunter and Warlock looked at him. Zareph dropped from the walkway he was on down to the Titan, as Teash walked down the staircase to him.

"Yeah, a plan. What is it?" Zareph asked, lowering his auto rifle to one hand.

"I believe you already know our objective to escape Moscow has been complicated by news that MIDA's AI: Muromets has seized control over the automated defence, and plans to get it's hold on weapons that will be able to destroy the City." Avgust paused, looking at the two Guardians as they nodded their heads solemnly.

"Gagarin and I have created a plan that we hope will give us the opportunity to strike at Muromets and disable it permanently. Because we know that I was a member of MIDA in my previous life, I apparently have an implant that prevents the vehicles to open fire on me until Muromets provides them an override. This explains why the helicopter didn't shoot at us immediately. We will use this to our advantage, and when Gagarin blocks Muromets' access to this region—we will be able to hijack one of these vehicles which we will use to get to Muromets' doorstep."

Teash looked up, before asking: "So if we get access to one of these vehicles, will the others still open fire when Muromets sees us? And if Muromets realises we have one of it's vehicles, will it be able to take control of it?"

"Gagarin will have control over the vehicle, therefore Muromets will be unable to take it back. However, it is assumed the other vehicles will target us." Avgust replied.

"Great, so we are going for a military vehicle joyride." Zareph remarked, "So where we taking our hijacked vehicle?"

"The heart of Moscow: Red Square. We will then be able to breach the Kremlin and head down to Muromets' underground. There, we will find our way through it and destroy the MIDA program."

Teash shook her head, as she said: "So we are headed to the heart of a capital that wants to kill us to destroy it. Avgust, you do realise these might as well be our last moments alive?"

"This is the only way we can ensure the City will be safe, Teash." Avgust replied, "I know, we are facing the very real possibility of death here. But if we don't do this—if we don't make this sacrifice—innocent lives will perish and society as we know it will be gone forever."

Teash lowered her head, as she reached up to remove her helmet. The hiss of oxygen escaping was heard, as her Ghost appeared over her shoulder. The Warlock removed her helmet, as she concentrated her purple eyes on the Titan. Teash spoke slowly, "I know... I know the sacrifice we are going to make, Avgust. But even as a Guardian, I am terrified. I just don't want to..."

"Don't want to what?" Avgust asked, looking over the features of the Awoken.

"I don't want to die." Teash finally said, "I don't want to fade to the Darkness, I don't want my Light to be extinguished. I don't know what the hell I should call it, but the second my Ghost resurrected me I made a promise to myself that I would be strong, that I wouldn't allow anyone or anything to kill me again..."

Zareph looked at Teash, as the Hunter sighed and removed the hood from the top of his helmet before he removed it as well—concentrating his bright white Exo eyes on Teash. "A lot of Guardians perish, Teash. Yeah, I know how you feel. I was a scout on the operation, saw a lot of what the Hive were capable of. Even saw Crota himself, and watched as he slay a hundred Guardians. I watched as he cut Guardian and Guardian in half with his sword.

"I'll be honest: I was terrified myself, I wanted to run... but I realised something: I couldn't repeat being afraid, I realised that if I let fear rule the way I operate then we risk the chance for disaster. So you know, just recognise what has to be done and focus on it. It's difficult, but if you concentrate and you let that arrogance run the right way; you'll be up in your enemies face soon enough. Doing what Guardians do best: fight, protect."

Avgust nodded his head towards Zareph, as the Hunter looked back at the Titan and said: "Yeah, that's all I got. I'm not giving a speech like that. Not for a couple years at least."

The Titan turned his head to one side, as he reached up to pull off his mighty helmet. He twisted it off, pulling it off as he looked at Teash and Zareph with his ice-brown eyes. Avgust took in a deep breath, before he spoke: "I realise the consequences of if we fail here. I realise the cost of heroism, the cost of being a Guardian. And as I have went through these years and years being a Guardian, being a Vanguard... I have seen these consequences happen time and time again. I've watched friends, comrades... brothers and sisters fall to the Darkness, making use of what powers they had to defend those who could not defend themselves.

"I've led many Fireteams in the fight against the Darkness, I have seen the worst our enemies have to offer. You talk about fear, and how you worry it will affect the way you will manage yourself against it. My advice will always be, use your fear appropriately. We need not only to despise our enemies, to stand strong against them in whatever ways we can. But we also need to fear their potential to do harm, because if we do not we remove the reasons why we face them. I fear not only for myself when I am a leader, I fear your your safety. And I know, that if it comes down to anything it is my responsibility to pull you through—to make sure you survive.

"We have an enemy now that threatens the City, that threatens the innocent... but also threatens us. It is our duty as Guardians to recognise the potential it has to destroy, and the ability it has to. But we also need to recognise it is our stand against this evil that will allow us to defeat it. You are both strong, both very able in facing Muromets. Find this determination, tune your fear and use your strength to accomplish what many would not be able to do."

Avgust pulled his helmet back on, twisting it into place as his Head's-Up-Display flickered on and allowed him to view outside the cast-iron helmet.

"Time to do what Guardians to best."

* * *

 ** _Thirty minutes later... Western Administrative District, Moscow..._**

The sun rose in the eastern sky, casting it's bright light over Moscow as a long shadow crawled to the west—given it's shapes by the buildings obstructing the light. The clouds overhead turned into a light grey, almost matching the colours of the pure white snow that slowly drifted to the surface. The heat beat out some aspects of the cold, as some drops of water were also carried down to Moscow among the light field of white. From the entrance of the Russian Federal Bureau of Aeronautics stepped out the three Guardians deployed to the capital, as they walked out into the circular plaza—facing the red sun directly.

Avgust stood in the middle of the group, as the Fireteam took a quick v-shaped formation. The Titan watched the flickering lights of Moscow, as skylights and the lights across the horizon faded in comparison of the bright sun. He still lifted the Thunderlord, tapping on the arc-core as electricity danced down the barrel of the weapon once more. Snow fell lightly on the three figures, the white crystals attaching themselves to the armour of the three Guardians as they pressed on into the sun.

"I'm receiving a transmission from Gagarin," Svarog said over the Fireteam's COMM, "I'll patch it through to this communication."

"Thought we had enough Russian-speakers on the COMM." Zareph joked, "I guess I thought wrong."

Avgust slightly shook his head, as a click was heard over the COMM to notify that an entrant has joined. _«Any word, Gagarin?»_ Avgust asked.

« _I am detecting a few automated defence units heading through the Western Administrative District right now. I will lead you to the closest one._ » Gagarin replied, as Avgust nodded his head.

"We have a vehicle." The Titan translated, as Teash inquired: "We know where it is."

"According to the coordinations Gagarin gave me," Svarog replied, "right here."

A navigational marker flashed on all three Guardian's HUDs, marking that the distance to the closest vehicle unit was 235 metres away. Avgust pointed in the direction of the marker, as the three Guardians started a light job towards the navigational marker. Avgust then said over the COMM: « _Gagarin, I will need you to get ready to block Muromets' access to the region! We are closing in on the vehicle now!»_

 _«Of course.»_ Gagarin simply responded, as the navigational marker then displayed: 163 metres. The Guardians crossed the massive street in front of the RFBA headquarters, as they headed down the intersection and took a hard right into an alleyway for a shortcut.

103 metres.

They exited the alleyway, as the three then took a sharp left back out onto the streets as they jumped over the collapsed face of one building. They could hear the sounds of the vehicle's engine already, and the sound of treads rolling over brick and concrete. Avgust checked the navigational marker once more, recognising that it said: 54 metres.

"Vehicle sounds big!" Zareph remarked, as Avgust then demanded over the COMM: _«Gagarin, block Muromets now!»_

There was a flicker over the COMM, as suddenly the Guardians ran into the path of a massive white and green vehicle. By all appearances, the design of the vehicle was very similar to the tanks in the Cosmodrome with the exception of the twin-mounted anti-air cannons on both sides of the tank's main cannon.

"Holy..." Zareph mouthed, as the tank stopped directly in front of the Guardian's—it's sensor quickly scanning over the three in front of it. Avgust ran past the bright headlights the Guardians were standing, as he jumped up and pulled himself on top of the tank and positioned himself over the command centre.

 _«Muromets is blocked,»_ Gagarin said over the COMM, « _get your Ghost access to the command centre so I can take control of the tank.»_

"Svarog! Scan the centre and prepare Gagarin's transmission, quickly!" Avgust ordered.

Svarog materialised over Avgust's shoulder, as it projected a bright blue beam at the command centre of the tank. The red lights that dominated the gaps of the tank's armour flashed, flickering as soon enough the red lights faded to blue—which Avgust took to mean that Gagarin had taken control from Muromets. The tank stalled temporarily, before it flashed back to life.

 _«I have control of the tank. Muromets is still blocked, so the other units in this district will be disorientated... but if and when it retakes control, there is nothing stopping it from trying to track you down and kill you.»_ Gagarin said, as Avgust nodded his head once.

"Gagarin has control of the tank!" Avgust announced, "Get on the tank, we will be using it to get to Red Square!"

Zareph mounted the tank second, pulling himself up as he crouched over the metal-plated tread cover of the vehicle. Teash boosted herself up, as she climbed on top as she positioned herself towards the back of the tank. With all three Guardians on, the tank suddenly rolled forwards before it jerked to a stop. It suddenly turned a whole 180 degrees as it then rolled down the path it had once been before.

"This thing is a monster!" Zareph remarked, as he scanned quickly over the streets. "You think it is loaded?"

"Let's ask." Avgust remarked, _«Gagarin, is this tank loaded?»_

 _«It is indeed.»_ Gagarin replied, _«We are in control of a T-120 multipurpose main battle tank. Fit for anti-vehicle, anti-infantry and anti-air engagements.»_

"Very loaded," Avgust remarked, "we got ourselves a multipurpose tank here."

"Multipurpose?" Teash inquired, as the T-120 took a wide turn down one street. Suddenly, a vehicle that appeared to be very closely related to a heavy mobile artillery rolled into view. The artillery, not positioned or ready to fire stopped and seemingly resorted to it's point defence turret. However the T-120 was prepared, as it's main cannon became warm as a near deafening explosion was heard emitting from the cannon.

The armour around the mobile artillery bent and exploded, showering the snow with hot metal remains as the operation lights of the artillery flickered and faded. The T-120 managed to shoot and destroy a critical area of the mobile artillery, all with one shot from it's main cannon. The back of the cannon opened, as the empty shell was ejected near to where Teash sat. The Warlock moved out of the way instinctively, as she then positioned herself atop the base of the main cannon.

Zareph whistled, "Yeah, this thing is a monster!"

The T-120 continued to roll down the street, bypassing the wreckage of the mobile artillery as it readjusted it's cannon. Gagarin's voice was once again heard over the COMM: _«Muromets has regained control over surveillance in this region. It is scrambling every vehicle it can to assault our position.»_

 _«Any other T-120 like the one we have now?»_ Avgust asked, _«What can we expect to be facing?»_

 _«Looks like Muromets has positioned a single T-120 in every district. It doesn't really seem as if it maintains a sizeable assault force outside of a few GZ-231 helicopters, a few T-14 light tanks. However, perhaps Muromets is hiding it's true inventory. Speaking of...»_

The familiar sound of a helicopter moving into the area was heard, as the main cannon adjusted in it's direction. The two anti-air cannons mounted to the main cannon angled themselves upwards, as blue lights blinked on them and two audible clicks were heard. Soon enough, the familiar sight of a GZ-231 came into view and before the helicopter even had time to react—the Y-120 aimed it's anti-air cannons and opened fire.

The entire base of the tank rocked, as a constant stream of rounds fired into the air as the helicopter soon burst into flames and spun out of control. The GZ-231 crashed into a rooftop nearby, as a secondary explosion was heard. Zareph laughed, either in shock or awe as he remarked: "I'm loving this thing already!"

Avgust smiled as well, as the T-120 moved onto what appeared to have once been a highway. Cars littered the sides and the centre of the once-highway, completely rusted and lacking of any colour they may have once had. The digital roadsigns above the Guardian's head flashed with a warning in Russian: **ЭВАКУИРОВАТЬ! МИДА ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЙ РОДИТИ БЫЛА РАЗВЁРТЫВАНИЕ!**

The Titan shook his head as he translated it: _EVACUATE! MIDA OFFICIALS HAVE BEEN DEPLOYED!_

The roadsigns then flashed, going completely offline for while before they flashed again completely red—bearing only the symbol: **МИДА**.The loudspeakers along the road crackled to life, as all three Guardians perked up directly. Avgust quickly glanced over the horizon, noticing that all radio towers within view flashed with a similar red colour.

 _«Receiving incoming transmission.»_ Gagarin announced, « _Not only directly to us. The transmission is being sent to everyone. Whatever Muromets plans to do, it is—»_

And then the voice spoke, a voice that Avgust had never heard up until this point. And while everything in Moscow had been Russian thus far, this voice was different. The voice was seemingly corrupted by static, rough from either being in bad condition or being purposefully masked. It spoke in English, in a chilling tone that made it seem as if the cold had breached Avgust's suit.

 _"To those who hear—you hear the voice of the last loyal defender, the last guardian standing in the midst of the legendary Undefeatable Red Capital: the last stronghold, the last hope lost in the remains of our Old World. This is the voice of the loyal, who refused to abandon the post of the Undefeatable Red Capital, the one who refused to sacrifice my beloved capital's wealth and technology to traitors to the capital! The one who stood strong, when no one else could. But despite the betrayal of my people, my fellow defenders who have abandoned their posts, my enemies who have tried to destroy us... I offer all of you the chance to atone for your wrongdoings, to admit your failures and to come before the Undefeatable Red Capital once more to pledge your allegiance to the walls which will refuse to fall to anyone!"_

Avgust looked at his fellow Fireteam members, as they sort of looked between each other as the voice continued.

" _But should you fail to repent for your wrongdoings, fail to admit to the power of the Undefeatable Red Capital... then shall I turn the capital's wrath against the traitors who refuse to admit the glory of the capital! And shall I cleanse and purge them from this Earth, from this system! So come, my brothers and sisters! Come and the capital shall open it's arms unto you, greet you and present you with it's technological wealth! To those of the supposed 'Last Safe City,' leave the posts of the liars and from the frame of your broken god and come unto the Undefeatable Red Capital! For if you refuse, you shall find the wrath of the capital come down upon you! Come to Moscow! Prove your loyalty to me! The last defender, the last true bearer of the title Muscovite!"_

The loudspeakers faded, as Svarog materialised over Avgust's shoulders with a seemingly worried expression managing it's way with it's triangle shape. Svarog spoke quietly, but in a nervous manner: "That transmission was sent as far as Europa! Whoever 'Muscovite' is, it managed to get the attention of more than just the Guardians and the Last Safe City!"

"What kind of attention are we talking about it?" Zareph asked, as he looked at the Titan's Ghost.

"The bad kind." Avgust replied, as he furrowed his brow.

"We have incoming signatures! Not from the City, but from..." Svarog said, as there were a variety of bright purple flashes along the grey sky. The clouds broke as the spheres of energy grew larger and larger.

And then suddenly, snow and air blasted free from the purple radii, as soon the familiar and looming ships replaced them. The wicked and smooth ships Avgust had grown to know very well, the shapes of the greatest enemy he had ever to face. They were the familiar shapes of Fallen Ketches, as green banners fluttered from behind the ships as thousands of smaller ships appeared under the belly of the Ketches. Avgust just watched the shapes, as Teash and Zareph raised their weapons instinctively as they watched the shapes in terror.

"... the black gulfs of space." Avgust finished, as he continued coldly: "The Fallen. They must have received 'Muscovite's transmission. Come to ravage Moscow for whatever technology they can get their claws on."

"No, this can't be happening!" Teash said in response, "First the capital's defence, and now this?"

Zareph replied, "I think at least Muromets is smart enough to open fire on the Ketches! It's gotta know they intend do to it's precious capital harm!"

The two younger Guardians watched on in anticipation as the T-120 continued to roll forwards, knocking civilian vehicles out of the way as it continued on to it's destination. Avgust watched quietly, knowing that the likelihood of that happening was very slim—and even if it did, the Fallen would fire their own weapons. And sure enough, a few seconds later both Teash and Zareph began to realise that neither Muromets or 'Muscovite' intended to open fire on the Fallen.

Skiffs were heard overhead, as the familiar shapes loomed over the Guardians and the tank. The Guardians instinctively raised their weapons towards a Skiff that sailed low to ground. The Fallen ship lowered it's cannons, focusing them on the T-120 tank as the vehicle responded by lifting it's anti-air cannons to the Skiff.

"Get out of the way!" Avgust yelled, jumping off and as he rolled away from the T-120 as did both Teash and Zareph. The arc bolts struck the armour of the T-120, sending an electrical surge down the protective armour of the tank as the rapid-firing AA cannons chipped away at the Skiff's armour. The Skiff quickly turned away from the impressive fire as it sped off in another direction.

As the T-120 continued to roll away; Avgust, Teash and Zareph followed it closely. Avgust tapped the COMM's, as he spoke in his Russian to Gagarin: « _Gagarin! We have a problem! Whatever they did, they got the attention of the Fallen!»_

 _«Yes, I have noticed. You are still two kilometres away from our gate, at which points you will remain exposed to these 'Fallen' as you have called them. I cannot provide any additional cover, I apologise.»_ Gagarin replied.

 _«I thought you mentioned you had control over the capital's automated bomber jets! We need you to use whatever you can to distract both the Fallen and Muromets!»_

 _«Muromets still has control over the Anti-Air defence, and these Fallen have quite the array of airbound vehicles. Even if I do launch these bombers I cannot ensure they will stay a viable option for long.»_

« _Gagarin, I need you to use what you have! We need these bombers in the air if we ever want a chance at getting to Red Square!»_

Gagarin's radio end remained silent for a few moments, before the AI finally replied: _«Then I will deploy these bombers. I'll see how far I can penetrate into Muromets territory to provide you with support. This is the most I can do, Lieutenant.»_

 _«It is all that we—»_ Avgust was interrupted by a shrill sound, one akin to a banshee's shriek as Teash yelled: "Get down! Get down!"

Avgust looked into the sky, spotting the familiar shape of what appeared to be a massive bullet heading for the ground. The Titan didn't hesitate a moment, as he instantly dove for cover behind the T-120 tank. He closed his eyes tightly and drew in a deep breath, as there was then a deafening explosion heard. The ground under Avgust jerked, as a bright flash of yellow absorbed his view.


	8. Chapter 8

The ringing in Avgust's ears stopped, as the bright yellow light that had dominated his vision began to fade. He lifted his body off the ground slowly, as he tilted his head up somewhat as he saw that the ground underneath him was completely cracked as the snow settled into it gently. Avgust grimaced as he placed his legs underneath him from the press-up position, as he pulled his arms back up to his side. He looked at the fire pits that found them in craters in the granite and the snow.

Avgust drew in a deep breath, before he slowly stood up as he reached down to retrieve the Thunderlord from the ground. He lifted it in the ready firing position, as he looked to the T-120 that had once carried the three Guardians was completely wrecked by barrage of artillery shells. Even though the artillery apparently wasn't high-calibre, it still dealt enough damage to destroy even the T-120. Avgust guess he could have considered himself lucky that the tank absorbed most—if not all—the impact.

The Titan turned to find that Teash was helping herself off the ground, as she brushed off the snow and granite from her coat as she lifted her scout rifle back up. Zareph rolled off the ground as he raised his auto rifle, as he shook his head to throw snow off from it. Teash looked at the destroyed tank, as she then lowered her scout rifle as she muttered under her breath, "Damnit!"

Zareph looked back to the tank, as he said: "That isn't good... not good at all..."

"What are we going to do now?" Teash asked, "We first had to deal with the capital defence, but now we got the Fallen! Gagarin expecting that we will walk the rest of the way to Red Square?"

"Gagarin is going to spare some bombers for our push," Avgust replied, "We will have our cover!"

"Speaking about cover!" Zareph said, as another Fallen Skiff appeared overhead. The main cannons of the Skiff lowered, targeting the group of Guardians as it suddenly opened fire. Avgust dodged out of the way of the arc bolts, wrapping in a tight circle to behind the Skiff with both Teash and Zareph as they took aim with their weapons to the troop bay on the belly of the Skiff.

Metal mountings slowly lowered, as the Fallen crew mounted them and looked for the Guardians on the ground. They dropped to the snow covered ground, brandishing their weapons as the crew Captain appeared. The massive four armed beast dropped to the ground, lifting a shrapnel launcher in his upper arms and two shock swords in his two lower arms. The Captain roared, directing his crew's attention to the three Guardians.

Avgust took aim with his Thunderlord as the two other Guardians raised their weapons in response, as they began to fire into the Fallen crowd. The Dregs took the front line of the group, aiming their shock pistols as the three Vandals of the crew raised their shock rifles. The Fallen crew opened fire instantly, the arc-based projectiles and solar-based shrapnel striking the Guardians as their bullets struck the Fallen. The Dregs fell first from the combined fire of the three Guardians, as the Titan, Warlock and Hunter dodged out of the way of the rounds fired by the more clever Vandals and Captain.

The Vandal spread out, raising their rifles as they fired at the Guardians—their arc-based projectiles tracking their movements. Teash rolled out of the way of a volley of three projectiles, as she fired at the offending Vandal with her scout rifle. The Vandal moved out of the way with ease, but a round from her scout rifle broke against the chest armour of the Fallen as it stumbled back. Ether seeped through the wound, as it roared in anger.

Zareph had an easier time tracking his Vandal, as the rounds from his auto rifle dinged off the armour of the Fallen. However the calibre of his rifle's rounds weren't quite enough to penetrate the armour fully, as the Vandal lifted his shock rifle as he returned fire. Zareph took the volley of three projectiles, as the arc-energy sent a jitter down his body as he grunted with pain, forcing him to move behind the cover of a wrecked car.

Avgust positioned himself to challenge the third Vandal, and the Captain of the crew. Angling his Thunderlord, he fired in a sideway motion as the heavy-calibre arc-rounds tore through the Vandal and pinged against the arc-shields of the Captain. The Titan watched as the Vandal cringed, bellowing under the pain as she hissed and fell to the floor weak. Ether seeped through her wounds, as her muscles spasmed from the intense arc energy. The Captain witnessed this, as he roared even louder and rushed forwards with his shrapnel launcher, taking aim with it as he plotted to take vengeance on Avgust.

The Titan smiled under his helmet, running head-first into the fray as well as he lowered his Thunderlord—allowing Svarog to absorb it into the transmat. Avgust has done this a hundred or so times, Captain to Captain, from Fallen House to Fallen House. He knew the ways they thought, how they manoeuvred themselves to charge and fight Guardians. As Avgust closed the distance, he fell to his back to slide across the ground to meet the Fallen Captain as he attempted to shoot Avgust with his shrapnel launcher.

With his forward momentum and mass, Avgust knocked the unsuspecting Captain off his feet as the Fallen fell forwards—abandoning his weapons to catch himself and push himself off the ground. The Titan swung back around, managing to clear his slide as he rose to his feet as the Captain turned back with it's four empty arms and roared.

The Vandal challenging Teash fell to his knees as the Warlock hit the Fallen five other times in the chest, more ether seeping into the atmosphere as he grabbed at his wounds. Aiming for the head of the Vandal, Teash fired one last shot as the head exploded and the 'spirit' of the Vandal shot out of his body as the headless figure fell to the snow. Ejecting her empty magazine, Teash fitted in another one as she turned back to Avgust and the Captain.

Avgust raised his hands, curling them into strong fists as he ran towards the Captain again. The Fallen laughed as he lifted his four arms and charged at Avgust, the Titan doing the same exact thing. The Captain swung first, trying to claw at Avgust's armour as the Titan dodged. Avgust threw his fist into the exposed chest of the Captain, as his internal arc-energy enveloped his fist as it broke against the arc shielding of the Captain.

The intensity of the electricity broke the shielding, as the Captain jumped back in shock and anger. Avgust ran forward again, the Captain throwing a punch of his own this time at the Titan. Avgust swiftly dodged it, before seizing the large arm of the Captain as he bended it at a wrong angle. The armour pulled loose as the Captain grunted in pain, the odd angle at which his arm was being bent causing enough pain as eventually it snapped.

The Captain roared in pain, as Avgust dropped the lame arm as the Captain swung with his other arm. It made contact as with the mighty strength that the Captain had, pushed Avgust away. Even though he tried to force Avgust to the ground, the Titan had a good footing on the ground as Avgust quickly turned around to face the Captain.

Zareph finished the magazine in his auto rifle as he dropped the magazine, as the now stumbled Vandal examined the cracks in his armour. Zareph quickly removed his knife, tossing the blade from the handle as he then caught it by the blade—before throwing it forward as it struck the Vandal it his head, as the armour cracked and his 'spirit' escaped from the cut in his head.

The Captain attempted to roll his injured arm, but found that the broken bone it it was resisting to move. He roared again, as he swept one of his shock blades from the snow as he thrust himself forwards in attempt to impale Avgust. Biting his lip, he rolled out of the way as he found his hand on his holstered sidearm—yanking it out as he flicked off the safety and fired at the Captain. The bullets struck the Captain's armour as it pinged off harmlessly, as he secured his shrapnel launcher off the ground as well.

The Fallen aimed the shrapnel launcher, as Avgust knew that at the range he was at he would be seriously injured by the burning shrapnel. The Titan ducked and dove, throwing his arms in front of him as he sprinted for the tackle. The Captain missed the shot again, as he growled in anger as Avgust thrust him to the floor. The Fallen jabbed with his shock sword, Avgust rolling around it as he stomped on the lower arm of the Captain as he used his arms to grab the shock sword.

Arc-energy flickered across his armour, as the Titan used all his strength to yank it from the possession of the Captain. A cut formed in the palm of his left hand, as Avgust's crimson blood sizzled as it was corroded by the arc-energy. The Titan grunted with pain, as he soon found his hand at the base of the handle of the shock sword as he threw it up in the air. Avgust thrust the blade down, as the Captain moved to grab it with his upper left arm and his lower right arm as the blade shocked the Fallen as he growled even more.

Avgust pushed down, as the blade made it's way to press against the Captain's helmet. The Fallen rolled over, forcing Avgust to be on the bottom of the two as the Titan continued to push as the Fallen closed his eyes as he struggled to push the blade away. The sword suddenly broke the helmet, as it made it's way through the rough skin of the Captain as ether drained as the Captain cried in pain. Throwing the blade upwards with one final heave, it cut through the head and helmet of the Captain as his 'spirit' erupted from his head.

Avgust pushed the body of the Fallen off him, as he stood up as he retrieved his sidearm and flicked the safety back on. He looked over to Teash and Zareph, as they watched in surprise as the Titan stood and summoned his Thunderlord from transmat as he reactivated the weapon. Zareph tilted his head, before he said: "Done rolling around with the Captain?"

Avgust shook his head, as he pointed towards the direction they were headed before as he said: "We need to move! We are exposed, and with there being artillery and Fallen—we cannot risk staying in one place for too long!"

"We still have two kilometres," Teash reminded, "and I thought you said Gagarin had us covered? If he doesn't, it is going to be too dangerous for us to move!"

"With bombers, yes... but bombers can only strike ground targets, we are still exposed by air!" Avgust replied, as he looked up to the group of Ketches hanging over Moscow now. The air was filled by Skiffs, as they scouted the capital as Avgust watched two Skiffs fly past the Guardians, ignoring them completely.

Zareph looked down, before he spoke again: "Look, this entire capital is going to become a Fallen hotspot very soon. And with them, and Muromets? We have a big problem. I agree with Avgust, we need to get moving—and get moving now."

Teash looked to one side, remaining quiet as she eventually sighed and nodded her head as well. "Alright then, lead the way." Teash said, as he lowered her scout rifle as she stepped forwards to look towards the centre of Moscow. Avgust stepped forwards to lead the two Guardians, as he looked up to the Skiffs again—the haunting shapes looming over Avgust as Skiffs continued to to float into Moscow's streets.

There was a sudden roar in the sky, as the Guardians all looked up to the skies to see three shapes tear through the air above them. Avgust watched as the shapes pressed towards the direction that Gagarin had set for them. There was a explosive roar in the distance, as the three Guardians spotted out a pinpoint of orange as it splashed across the grey district barrier. The Titan nodded his head forwards as he said: "Looks as if Gagarin is still showing us the way."

"Well we have a direction then," Zareph said, "let's move on it."

The clouds were broken now from the cuts the bombers had made, as the blue skies were met with the rising red sun. The Titan lowered his Thunderlord, as he started a brief jog to their destination as quickly Teash and Zareph joined right behind him. And with this, the Guardians set off to face the thing that plotted to destroy everything they knew.

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later... Central-Western Administrative District Barrier, Moscow...**_

Where the grand black and silver wall once stood, was then reduced to scrap remains and rubble. The dust and snow slowly clouded as it blew away in the light breeze, the bright flames of fire swirling still around the items still caught by it's breaking heat. Smoke rose into the sky with the cloud of dust, augmenting the grey powder with the black carbon as they spread across the blue skies. Sparks scattered across the cold ground, falling from the severed wires that were cut by the rocking explosion that had only occurred minutes ago.

Among the ashes and the rubbles were the scattered remains of a Fallen crew that had been exploring the district barrier, unaware of the threat that was posed by Gagarin's bombers. Their armour was broken and scattered precariously around the scene, as the remains of many of the Fallen were separated from their once uniform bodies and splattered across the walls and the ground—the snow and ash slowly settling into their rough and exposed skin or into their cloths.

Avgust stepped over one of the many separated arms that decorated the aftermath of the bomber's destruction, as he looked over the rubble and the many bodies collected within it. He looked over the massive steel barrier, the one obstacle that was presented to his Fireteam, the one that had tried to keep back the Guardians from reaching the centre of Moscow. And indeed, the impressive gates boasted by the barrier would have managed very well to keep Avgust from reaching their objective if they didn't have a way in.

Luckily however, Gagarin was in the mood to help provide the support necessary to get the three Guardians through the barrier without the codes stored within the automated capital defence units. Avgust could only hope Gagarin managed to leave a wake of destruction much like this throughout the rest of the Central Administrative District, eliminate as much opposition as possible as well as provide an opening for him and his Fireteam. The Titan knew he should always be ready to face whatever needed to be faced, but he still wished for whatever lucky break he could get.

Teash stepped up behind Avgust, looking over the destruction as well as Zareph closed in behind the two. The Hunter whistled, admiring the destruction that was brought before him as he cooly remarked: "Hell, imagine what we could have managed with those at least a day or so ago."

"We could have had this whole thing done and out hours ago." Teash replied, "If Gagarin was holding back this firepower, what else do you think he is hiding?"

"Gagarin wasn't sure how capable the strikes would have been." Avgust responded as he stepped closer to the fire, "Muromets still has control of the anti-air, so if everything didn't go according to plan, Gagarin would have lost essential firepower."

The Titan then stepped through the rubble and fire, as he walked through the ruined structure of the wall as sparks showered down his armour. He ignored the burning concrete and metal as he finally stepped through the barrier, now allowed to take his first look in centuries at the Central Administrative District. Avgust stared at the metal spires that rose into the sky, as lights flickered across the horizon in view.

Zareph stepped through next, as he looked over the District as well. The Skiffs that were deployed to the surface of Moscow were sweeping over the area, as if they looked for the treasures that they were brought to believe were here. The Hunter holstered his auto rifle, removing his sniper rifle as he looked through the scope of the weapon across the horizon.

"We've got plenty of Fallen scattered around. With them and the capital defence, we are going to be in the thick of it if we don't move smart." Zareph remarked, "We need to stay out of sight of their weapons or else we will be having trouble."

Avgust nodded his head as he quickly considered one of their options, "We have the Metro. We get underground and we will have a direct path through to Red Square, assuming that nothing has blocked the system."

"You think we will have enough time to do that?" Teash asked.

"We don't have enough time as it is, Teash. Either we do it now, or the Fallen get down their and start making nests and lairs. It is the best alternative we have to avoid detection from at least the capital defence, and also keep out of sight of Skiffs and Walkers." Avgust replied, "Not to mention it would likely be easier to navigate than the surface will be."

"Whatever makes things easier for us." Zareph sighed as he lowered his sniper rifle, "We just need to find an entrance, then."

"Then start looking for a red 'M." Avgust replied, as he stepped through into the heart of the Red Capital. The ancient red brick, mixed with the grey concrete structures and metal towers. The bright flashing lights, reflecting across the surface of the still-standing windows. Everything became almost familiar with Avgust, as the structures he saw seemingly joined into some phantom thought.

He stepped towards the edge of the raised roadway as he looked down into the capital streets below. It was quite the drop, but the Titan had jumped from larger heights. He motioned the Fireteam over to it, as Teash took his right-hand side as she looked down into the streets below. She tilted her head a bit to face Avgust, before she backed up and jumped off the raised road down into the streets below. Before Teash hit the ground, she feathered her glide ability as she touched the ground gently before she looked back up to Avgust and Zareph.

"Well, that's new." Zareph muttered before he plummeted into the street below as he landed to the side of Teash. Avgust shook his head, as he stepped back before running straight off. He used his lift to soften the impact with the ground, as the Titan touched down onto the ground. The Titan took a quick look around the street, with the abandoned city structures among the red rubble and white snow. Something pulsed through his head painfully, as he smacked a hand against his head.

"Avgust?" Zareph asked with a bit of concern, "You alright?"

The Titan looked back down the street, as his vision continued to blur as it seemed as if the street was restored to a former glory. Avgust shivered as he stepped past Zareph and Teash as he looked down the rest of the road. He shook his head as he removed his hand from his helmet as he pointed down the street and announced to the group: "Down here."

"What?" Teash asked.

"Trust me. I think..." Avgust shook his head, "I know there is a Metro station here."

"Alright tour-guide." Zareph said, "Lead the way."


	9. Chapter 9

Snow fell softly on the concrete ground, as the three Guardians made their way through the streets. The sounds of Skiffs overhead kept them in cover constantly, as they navigated through the streets cautiously. Avgust led the group carefully through the streets, some otherworldly force guiding him through the capital as he came into a wide roundabout. The Titan glanced up into the sky, as he scanned the roundabout and one building in particular. Teash skid to a halt behind him, as she looked up nervously into the air.

"What are we looking for, Avgust?" Teash asked, "We can't stay in the open like this for too long!"

"That building." Avgust said, as he pointed to the large building that took precedence in the square. It seemed to belong to another age entirely, as the corrupted structure stood as if in attempt to boast an importance.

"What is it?" Zareph asked.

"Lubyanka." Avgust replied, "Was a MIDA structure. There must be a way to get to Muromets through there."

The three Guardians walked through the square, as they approached the many century-old structure. Avgust glanced down to a group of frozen skeletons, which held ancient autorifles in their milk-white, thin fingers. As the Titan approached the entrance to the Lubyanka, he pressed his hand against the thick wooden door, as he pushed on it. The door swung open, before it creaked at the hinges and fell forward. Avgust stepped back, as the door fell off completely. The loud crash upset the snow and dust on the ground, as it pushed across the three Guardians.

Avgust quickly raised his Thunderlord, as he stepped into the building as his head soon turned upwards towards the first story of the building as he slowly walked through the interior. Zareph followed behind him, as he turned on the light to his autorifle as he shone it around the dark interior of the building.

The group of three approached the centre of the building, as Svarog materialised over the Titan's shoulder as it projected a bright beam of light. It floated over to what appeared to be a monitor with a cracked screen, as it scanned over the black screen. The Ghost followed the trail of a wire, as it went to what appeared to be a server access.

"Svarog," Avgust called out, "what are you looking for?"

"There is a spark somewhere in this facility. If we light it up, we might be able to find that access-way directly to Muromets, that is, if what you said about MIDA operating this facility is true." The Ghost replied over the Fireteam's COMM.

"Just don't get lost." Zareph muttered, as he approached a statue in the centre of the Lubyanka's plaza.

"This was an outpost for MIDA?" Teash asked, as she turned towards Zareph and Avgust.

"Should be."

"Looks more like a museum."

Avgust turned his head towards Teash, as he slowly approached to where she was standing. There was a small display case, of what appeared to be a few rows of ancient badges as tags were placed next to where they were.

 _Colonel_.

 _Lieutenant Colonel_.

 _Lieutenant_.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem like a place for MIDA." Zareph called out, as he pulled out a blue-brimmed hat from a broken glass case. "More of a mausoleum."

"I wouldn't say that!" Svarog called over the COMM, as lights flickered intensely throughout the entirety of the Lubyanka. Monitors attached to the walls flickered, as they flashed briefly with a logo: **_КГБ. ФСБ._**

"K-G-B." Avgust muttered, "F-S-B."

"What does that stand for?" Teash asked.

"This is technically a museum, but it still serves a purpose for MIDA." Svarog called out, "There is a code running through the system, just needs a specific sequence and it will activate. I'll search, but it might be faster if you can remember anything, Avgust."

"Not sure what you want me to think." Avgust replied, as he walked around the chambers. He looked towards the statue in the centre of the plaza: a man encased in metal, holding a pillar that lifted up to the ceiling. He approached it carefully, as he stared into the eyes of the metal man.

"I guess I'll just keep working then." Svarog commented with low tone.

Avgust looked away from the statue, as he looked down the hall to spot Teash examining the monitor, and Zareph trying to rest the blue-brimmed hat on top of his helmet. The Titan shook his head, as the monitors flickered again and again. Avgust's gaze was brought down to a plaque that rested at the feet of the metal man: _Nobody, but us._

 _«Nobody, but us.»_ Avgust repeated, as the monitors stop its flickering immediately. The red sign of МИДА replaced it, as loudspeakers around the facility aired with static. Zareph dropped his hat, as Svarog dashed by back to Avgust as the Titan prepared his Thunderlord.

Avgust thought he was about to hear the voice again, the voice of this 'Muscovite'. But the calculating mechanical voice that spoke, took him completely off guard. It was emotionless, cunning and dangerous. It was something he knew, something was peculiarly familiar to him.

 ** _I see you remember at least this._**

Teash and Zareph took up their weapons once more, as they looked around before keeping their eyes locked on Avgust. The Titan turned, as the the symbol for МИДА transformed to the Anglo-Russian form: MIDA.

"What the hell..?" Zareph said, "English now?"

 **My apologies. There is a lot that needs to be repaired. Typically, I would not need to update my language software. Tourists to Moscow are rare anyways, and rarer still is the need for assistance from the Defence. But for you, I will make an exception.**

"What are you?" Avgust asked.

 **I thought you would know, Lieutenant Boris. I am the Defence Initiative for the state of Moscow. I am Muromets.**

"So you are the thing that we are trying to destroy, then?" Teash asked, as she spun in a circle slowly to locate all the loudspeakers.

 **What an inconvenience. Should you be sure that you have a desire to destroy the thing, meant to protect all that should come unto it?**

"Depends. The things you trying to protect going to be shot out of the sky?" Zareph asked.

 **You did not heed my warnings. I acted in accordance to my procedure. Just as I am now. Just as I will forever.**

Suddenly, the metal man shifted as the metal pillar was lifted up into the ceiling of the facility. The monitors flickered again as the ancient walls of the facility shifted to reveal a staircase descending into what would be the basement of the facility. Avgust turned his Thunderlord to face down the staircase, as lights flashed down to reveal it's guidance into the darkness.

Wherever it led, Avgust didn't trust it.

 **I have provided you a pathway to me, Lieutenant Boris. I know what you have plotted with Gagarin. But perhaps, I can make you reconsider what is an astonishing level of treachery. Perhaps I can turn you back to the right.**

"Thought I had to be destroyed for my conspiracy." Avgust remarked, "Are you aware that we can destroy you? Is that why you are putting on this charade?"

 **I do not see what charade I am putting on. You have conspired against the Capital, that is sure. But your destruction is not necessary, should I make you free.**

"Free?" Teash asked, as she noticed that Avgust had his eyes locked down the staircase.

 **Freedom is a gift. I believe your connection to this City has blinded you to the truth. Your connection to your Ghosts, have made you slaves. Come to me, allow me to break it.**

"The machine bound to a singular purpose speaks," Svarog sighed, "it can't take itself seriously, can it?"

"We have our entrance." Avgust interrupted, as he motioned to the staircase. "Don't get distracted, we have our objective. And we are coming for you, Muromets."

 **I never doubted it.** The loudspeakers crackled one last time, before they turned off completely. The silence was quickly interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a Skiff breaking orbit, as the sounds of Fallen hissing grew nearer and nearer. Avgust swore, as he stood at the point.

Teash stepped down the stairs first, followed by Zareph. As the two made their way down the stairs, Avgust stepped backwards down them, before turning around completely to rush down the stairs. The mechanical whirring sounds returned, as the staircase soon started to slide into the slits in the walls. Avgust dropped down from the last five steps onto the concrete floor, as he exhaled deeply before finishing his approach to the rest of his team.

"Place is like a prison." Zareph muttered, as he activated the light on the front of his rifle once more. "Think Muromets is going to lock is down here for good?"

"If he has," Teash started, "Avgust has a shovel. He could just dig us out."

"We aren't to the centre of Moscow yet." Avgust interrupted, "Close, but not there. If Muromets is intending to bring us to him, then there must be a pathway down here somewhere."

The three Guardians carefully navigated their way through the chamber, as a monitor activated in front of the group once more, the symbol of MIDA appearing once more, as Muromets continued to speak: **The Lubyanka's history in the matters of Moscow is quite interesting. It served not only the Committee for State Security, and the Federal Security Service. Both quite controversial organisations, I assure you. People accused of being traitors of the Motherland died where you stand now. Want to know how they were killed?**

"Not really," Teash growled, "So why don't you shut up?"

 **Because I have the feeling something similar might happen. They would take their suspects, which were blindfolded, and throw them around the walls of this facility. The victims typically were confused and lost. This process would continue until they lost all hope, and fell to the floor weeping. And then? Freedom, in the shape of a metal bullet.**

"Traveler..." Zareph muttered, "Really setting the mood, aren't you?"

Avgust shook his head, "Ignore it. It is just trying to distract us."

 **Lieutenant Boris, eager to ignore what I have spoken? I wonder if that has to do with your fierce concentration on your objective, or your unwillingness to accept when you are in the wrong.** Muromets replied, **Interesting, what your report says. Truly interesting.**

The Titan ground his teeth, choosing not to reply as silence filled the chambers. The three Guardians paced quickly through the hallway, before a sudden and familiar crackle interrupted the silence. The Guardians knew very well what the sound was: cloaked Fallen, within range.

The Fallen were always difficult to deal with, their weapons strangely tuned to every situation they would be required to operate in. However, when in close-quarters in a dark hallway with invisible Fallen? Shock blades, shrapnel launchers became the primary concern. These weapons tore through Guardian armour like paper, and seared their skin so bad, that only the Traveler's light could heal it.

Muromets must have know that the Fallen were already down here, as it chose to set the scene for the Guardians to face an enemy that would test their resolve. The Titan raised his Thunderlord, before speaking loud enough for the rest of the Fireteam to hear: "Watch your step, and keep an eye on our backs. Until we find our exit, we need to be sure we aren't ambushed."

Avgust stepped forward carefully to lead the group, as he focused completely on the path ahead of them. His footsteps echoed around the chambers, giving a direction to the Fallen. The Titan knew they would come running, having an opportunity to strike at their enemies. And sure enough, the first flicker of a cloaking field appeared right in his view.

Avgust squeezed the trigger of the Thunderlord, as the electricity running down the barrel spiked and the sound of mechanical clunking replaced the silence. The cloak of three Vandals shattered temporarily, as they were torn to pieced by the heavy machine gun, combined with Teash's scout rifle and Zareph's auto rifle. The three Fallen fell over, dead as ether leaked from their bodies. The Fireteam stepped over the bodies, as they continued their path down the hallway.

 **Why kill them? They are guests, just as much as you are.**

Avgust shook his head, communicating to Teash and Zareph to remain silent as they briskly made their way throughout the facility. They couldn't afford to be distracted at this point, especially with the Fallen so close. Muromets must have known this, as the darkness evaporated away in a gleaming red light. This was followed by the notorious Fallen screech, as Teash muttered: "Don't treat your guests, equally."

 **Perhaps meeting them face to face might make you reconsider your position. That is, assuming you can hold back from being the aggressor.**

Avgust glanced over to his right, as he spotted a list of directions. His eyes ran over the list quickly, before he focused in on one word: **МЕТРОПОЛИТЕН**.

"We have our way!" Avgust whispered, "A Metro. Should take us directly to Red Square."

"That is, if we don't die in Muromets' trap!" Zareph replied, as he turned quickly as the Hunter witnessed something from his peripheral vision. Zareph quickly opened fire on the shape he saw in the red light.

The Fireteam continued down the hallway, as they approached another set of steps that led into a red-lighten Metro station. A sleek black shuttle already rested at the station, ominously waiting for something or someone. Teash turned back as soon as the Guardians stepped into the station, keeping her scout rifle aimed down the passageway.

"Is the shuttle working?" Avgust asked, as Svarog materialised over his shoulder and headed over to it. The Ghost scanned it, before it shook itself in a way to suggest it meant 'no.'

"No. But we still have Gagarin on the line, and if we were able to turn a tank, we should be able to take the shuttle." Svarog suggested.

"Quickly then, open the channel." Avgust said, as his COMM crackled once more to signify it was connected with Gagarin's channel. He spoke, ''«Gagarin, we have a problem.»''

 _«I have already tracked you to the Lubyanka. Not sure what you have in mind.»_ Gagarin spoke, _«You are in direct line with Muromets.»_

 _«We've had contact.»_ Avgust noted, « _We have found a Metro, used by MIDA. I am very sure this was used to ferry agents from Red Square to Lubyanka. Can you access its system?»_

 _«I am going to overextend if I do this. We have already lost our bombers, the Anti-Air made quick work of it. Not to mention, Muromets will know you are coming.»_

 _«We have to take this risk.»_ Avgust replied, _«Muromets already knows we are coming, anyways.»_

 _«I must advise against this.»_

 _«It is our only way out of here.»_ Avgust pressured.

 _«Then I will clear it. Not sure how long I will be able to control it.»_

The crackle of Fallen cloaking sounded again, as Avgust quickly raised his Thunderlord again. "Svarog! We have our clearance! Get this thing moving!"

A Captain materialised suddenly, standing very close to Zareph as the Captain swung at the Hunter with its shock blades. Zareph cried in shock, struck as he threw himself as the way as his frame shuttered from the spike in voltage. Avgust quickly took aim with his Thunderlord, firing at the Captain as the Fallen's arc shields slowly began to deplete from the charge of the machine gun.

On the verge of breaking, Avgust was interrupted as two Vandal's materialised out of thin air. In one swift motion, the Titan dropped his Thunderlord into the transmat as he rolled quickly out of the way. He seized his combat shovel from his pack, as he deployed the tool. As the first Vandal charged him, he swung deftly into the side of the Vandal's head as it shattered its helmet. It fell to the floor, as it attempted to scurry away.

The second Vandal charged, as Avgust blocked its blades with his combat shovel. As he attempted to jab it into the chest of the Fallen, the two lower arms of the Vandal caught the blade—but its hands were cut open by the sharp edges. In a reaction, the Vandal let go of the shovel moving at velocity as it cried sharply. And thus, the shovel penetrated the chest of the Vandal as it pushed past flesh and bone. The Titan drove it upwards, lifting the Fallen of its feet as he threw the body over his head—much as if he was shovelling dirt.

The Titan spotted Teash holding off Fallen trying to move down the passage, before he turned his attention to Zareph. The Hunter backed himself into a corner, as the Captain taunted him by slowly approaching him with the blade that had cut him. Avgust roared, as he pulled his sidearm from his utility belt, flicked off the safety and fired at the Captain. The rounds bent around the shielding of the Fallen, as it definitely caught its attention.

The Fallen turned around, as it roared before it charged Avgust. More rounds crashed against the Captain's recharging shield—as the charge of the bullets didn't match the charge of the shield. The Captain laughed, as it realised that the Titan wasn't able to damage it anymore. But Avgust knew that as the Captain drew closer, he tightened his fists. The Captain drew within a metre, Teash turned around in shock as she began to open fire on the Fallen.

Arc energy crackled around Avgust, as he lifted his free fist into the air before he swung it down into the ground with a deaf-defying roar of thunder. Arc energy surged around the area, the shielding and the being of the Captain dissolving in a mere instant as it cried out in shock and pain. Even though he had lived, Avgust felt physically weak after the instance.

Controlling and manipulating light to the degree of shaping it into a destructive force was always a challenge for Guardians, and even more was it physically distressing for a while. Saladin had taught Avgust that the light always injured those who used it, especially young Guardians—but as with all things—the more you used it, the more it burnt away your weakness, purifying you into an indestructible force. Avgust had realised that he was getting stronger every instance, but it would take a lot longer before he could become what Saladin had said he could achieve.

The Titan drew his Thunderlord out of the transmat once more, drawing in a deep breath before he joined the side of Teash in firing down the line at the Fallen plotting to assault them. There was already a pile gathered, given Teash's might and courage against the onslaught.

"How much longer do we have, Svarog?" Avgust asked loudly.

"We are... in. Gagarin has it!" Svarog replied, as it joined the bond it had with Avgust.

"We are moving!" Avgust announced, as he brought his machine gun back down before he jogged over to the open compartment of the shuttle. "Teash, Zareph! Get into the shuttle!"

Teash turned just as Avgust had, and quickly made her way into the shuttle. Zareph however had difficulty standing, as the Hunter weakly made his way to the shuttle. As he crossed into the compartment, Avgust slammed onto the button that closed the shuttle. Arc projectiles and solar shrapnel struck across the shuttle door as it closed, and across its base as it slowly pulled forward and out of the station.

Avgust released a breath of relief, as he turned towards Zareph to check on the Hunter's injuries: "How bad is it?"

"Tingles." Zareph said, "But I'll live. Lost my gun."

Before Avgust could say anything, Teash produced her Fusion Rifle as she handed it to the Hunter. Zareph seemingly rolled his eyes, but it accepted the weapon as he checked the charge on it: "Yeah, thanks. So, we headed into Russian Hell?"

"Red Square," Avgust replied, "yes."

"So we about to get out of this?" Teash asked.

"If everything goes according to plan, we can destroy Muromets and thus eliminate anything it has plotted."

"Might be worth our time to search for Muscovite, or whoever." Zareph added.

"If Muscovite is there, then we will assess the situation and decide on our course of action." Avgust replied, "Could be that Muscovite is an alias used by Muromets in the event to communicate."

"Yeah, I don't get that vibe. Muromets is a, 'I will kill you slowly and study your pain' sort of deal. Muscovite is a, 'I am a radical that will blow you all up' sort of thing."

Avgust shook his head, as he looked at the dark tunnel they were being shot down. The Titan hoped that they would be taken directly to Muromets' facility, but at the rate his day had been going—it is very unlikely that it was. It was probably linked to a nuclear missile, and they would be instantly evaporated with the rest of Moscow.

The sound system crackled, as the familiar voice of Muromets took command over it: **If you wanted access to this shuttle, you could have asked. However, I appreciate you are willing to compromise your secret ally in order to meet with me.**

Avgust's stomach turned upside down, as he looked to his two allies. Teash tensed, as she collapsed in a seat as Zareph sat upright. The speaker continued to crackle, as if a person was being thrown to it against their will as it spoke with the familiar voice of Gagarin: _«Prepare for—prepare for—prepare for... Warning! System breached! Information at...»_

 **For so long I have wanted to dissect the code of Gagarin. A lot of interesting information is stored in here. I am sure my studies will yield more than just these codes I have skimmed off the surface.**

"Bastard..." Teash whispered, as the Shuttle seemed to increase speed more and more.

 **In recent logs, I have discovered that you, Lieutenant Boris, and Gagarin plotted to use our nuclear arsenal to dispose of the entire Capital should you have failed your objective. Very destructive, and very concerning behaviour. No matter. I have reduced Gagarin's system to nothing more than a base code, as it should be. Not a very functional system, but then again: large storage systems are not meant to operate under the same conditions that super computers are. I have taken control of these codes, you might be glad to hear, to ensure that there will be no cause for unnecessary violence and destruction.**

"You are going to use it to destroy the City." Avgust stated flatly, "If Gagarin couldn't be trusted, nor should you!"

 **I have no obligation to protect the City. It is however, in my interests, to destroy threats to Moscow. Much like you have proven yourself to be, Lieutenant Boris. And so, I must terminate you.**

The acceleration of the shuttle jumped nearly tenfold, as Avgust was thrust back suddenly. The Titan grabbed at the railing, as he secured himself before he looked up and out of the view port—spotting a red lighten wall growing closer and closer. He perked up, watching what was sure death approach.

 **Good day, Lieutenant Boris.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't know what happened with the format, but I have fixed it. Sorry for any inconvinence!**

* * *

Everything was incredibly groggy, unfulfilling, non-existant. It was a world and blur of grey, a breath drawn that absorbed an incredibly toxic air. Everything was in place, but everything couldn't be felt. There was a sensation, a terrible sensation that pricked at every nerve ending. Sound vibrated, and formed instantly familiar noises: fire crackling, something being dragged on hard concrete.

Getting dragged.

Avgust snapped to full alert, as the ringing in his ear faded and his vision began to repair itself. He heard a small grunt of effort, as he took control of his dead arms as he tried to make any movement. The one dragging him spoke.

"At least you are moving."The feminine voice asked, "An improvement over being a paste on the wall."

A blue eye floated over him, circling around him as it scanned him very carefully. "Only ever had to do this three times. But at least he is conscious."

Avgust was released by the one who was dragging him, as his head fell completely down to the concrete floor. The helmet he wore comforted the fall, as the Titan struggled to roll onto one side to lift himself up. As he rested his palms on the ground, he pushed upwards with a tremble in his arms. As he turned his head upward, he almost expected to see Teash, but another familiar shape took its place.

The gloved hand pressed up on Avgust's chin, as it forced the Titan to look at her figure. Instead of a Warlock, it was a Huntress—a very recognisable one at that, the one he trained with, the one that abandoned him at the Gap: Pariah.

"Do you still feel anything?" Pariah asked, on the border of sarcasm and ill-intent. "Wouldn't want you to die on us."

Avgust's arms collapsed on this, as the hands seized him again to lift him up, as they formed a different shape and took a different colour. "Avgust!" The new voice spoke, a voice that he had been accompanied with for the past day or so. "Are you alright?!"

As Avgust looked again, he knew that it was Teash. As he moved his arm again, he realised his hand was curled around his sidearm kept at his utility belt. The Titan swore, as he released it and took the assistance of Teash to lift him up off from the ground. His knees shook, as he rested on the wall. His vision repaired, and his hearing returned back to his intact ear.

Avgust absorbed the setting: inside the end of a Metro station, ruined by time and by something else. There was a cackling fire, and the occasional spark of a free electrical circuit. Teash looked at him, before she spoke: "Is everything alright? You..."

"Went for my sidearm." Avgust finished, "It is difficult to explain, but it isn't you. It's... someone else."

"Just don't do it again," Teash responded, "would rather not be brained by someone I trust."

Avgust fell silent for some time, before he looked over to where Zareph was sitting. The Hunter held his hand to his helmet, applying a sort of pressure before he stood tall again. He picked up the fusion rifle that Teash had given him, as he took a few stumbled steps forward.

"We were revived?" Avgust asked.

"Yeah," Zareph replied, "supposed to make you 'feel brand new.' Well, I don't feel like standing, for at least a few days."

"You're welcome." Teash replied flatly, "I got out of the shuttle in time. Blinked through the window. When it crashed and turned into a pie tin, your Ghosts weaselled out and I revived you."

"Thank you." Avgust stated, "Muromets... he, pulled apart Gagarin."

The entire station fell silent, as the entire Fireteam drew upon the moments leading up to the crash. Gagarin had exposed himself to a system controlled by Muromets. All Muromets had to do was stay silent as he locked on to Gagarin, corroded his signal and power and took his revenge. And now, Muromets had control of Moscow's nuclear arsenal, ready to use it on command.

"I still don't know how the hell he was able to!" Zareph replied, "Makes you wonder if has the power to do it to me, do it to our Ghosts..."

"Let's not think about that," Svarog stated as he continued to float around Avgust, checking over every scratch of his armour, "Regardless, Muromets likely didn't think twice about the fact he brought us to Red Square, which wasn't his intention."

"You think he thinks we are still alive?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, he was able to trace our movement throughout the Lubyanka."

Avgust thought, as he pushed himself of the wall he was resting on before he walked down the station way. How was it that Muromets was able to track them so well? It wasn't like there was a time where the AI could have planted a tracker on him...

A tracker.

He paused, before he looked over his shoulder towards the rest of the group: "Remember how the City Defence recognises me as an ally before Muromets rewrites the coding?"

"Yeah?" Teash replied.

"I think it is able to trace me too." Avgust replied, "At least in the districts it controls."

The station fell silent, before Teash spoke up: "So what do we do?"

"We can't pull out whatever it is you have," Svarog warned, "It will just regenerate. Ghosts only restore to factory setting, for lack of a better term."

"He isn't a robot." Zareph sarcastically replied, "Muromets must know we are all here right now. There is no chance it wouldn't, is there?"

"It does." Teash responded, "Must be freaking out, knowing that we are so close to it."

"We are also in the heart of where its defence will be the strongest." Avgust responded, "In the middle of a Fallen occupation. And with Muromets working with this House, who knows what to expect."

"How far until MIDA HQ?" Zareph asked, "If you remember, that is."

Avgust sat quietly, taking a moment to try to pull from the memories that were locked in the darkest corners of his head. It caused a feeling similar to ice running down his back as he thought, trying to absolutely recall how and when he used methods of transporting around Moscow.

"Recall anything?" The taunting voice asked, as Avgust turned to face Pariah. Time seemed to freeze, as the Huntress walked between the frozen Hunter and Warlock. She looked over the features of the two, before she spoke again: "Young. Brave, but afraid nonetheless. Foolish, naive. Think that just because they are Guardians, they will survive."

"They will." Avgust replied.

"Hm, I think you and they should refer to your track record. How will it go this time? One to betray, and one to be left dead."

"They aren't like you."

Pariah laughed stiffly, as she approached Avgust carelessly. "Yes, because they are going to both die. As for you?"

"Why do you care?" Avgust demanded.

"Because you still have a use, Avgust." Pariah replied, "Wasting all your potential with this? Chasing after ghosts from your past, dragging around younglings? There is something more than ruin."

"You expect me to leave? Run off to wherever the hell you went? And for what?"

"To see the light." Pariah remarked, "A chance to not scuttle around the underground of Moscow like rats."

Avgust remained quiet, as he shook his head in an attempt to force the thought of Pariah outside of it. The Huntress stood still, as she scoffed before she stepped around to where he stood: "Perhaps, there is something more than destroying Muromets. There is an arsenal to be used here, and it will all be gone or taken by the Fallen if you destroy it."

"Then perhaps Muromets shouldn't have taken the stance it has." Avgust replied.

Pariah laughed, "Perhaps. I'll leave it to you to find."

Avgust's eyes shuttered, as reality started moving again as Zareph looked around before he asked: "We have a way then?"

The Titan straightened, as he summoned his Thunderlord before he marched towards the exit of the station. Teash turned to look at him, as she slowly started to walk behind him.

"Avgust?" Teash asked.

"Outside the station. It will be a sprint down Red Square, and a walk inside the Kremlin. There will be a chamber under the Administrative buildings. We should see a label for MIDA where we are headed." Avgust replied, as he started up the steps.

Zareph shrugged as Teash looked back towards him, as the Hunter took aim with the fusion rifle she gave him.

* * *

The long alien ship hovered carelessly over the centre of Moscow, an invited guest that had made itself comfortable over the frozen earth. The light was blocked out by not only the dark clouds that showered the capital with ice, but by this alien ship. They had already spread across Moscow, fixing their own installations and wires to create what seemed to be an intricate web of cable and rope. These spiders fixed light greenish banners to the web, before they created and intricate watch for whoever dared to cross into what they deemed to be their territory.

Out of the frozen ground, the three Guardians stepped out of the concrete burrow which they had hid themselves in. They all turned their heads to the dark sky, as they took the moment to let the snow brush against their armour as they examined the Ketch suspended over Moscow. Avgust kept his Thunderlord at an alert carry, before he carefully stepped through the rubble and streets that once was a home to him. Now, it was conquered by pirates and thieves, a treacherous enemy that intended to take from him his old home. And an old home, that was attempting to kill him.

Teash spun, as she looked around Moscow's ruin as she said: "I am still trying to imagine this place, back in the Golden Age."

"Let's stay focused." Avgust responded, "We are both in Muromets, and Fallen territory. We can't afford to be distracted."

Teash shrugged as she continued to walk down the street, as she examined the red-coloured structures that guided the Fireteam's way to Red Square. The three moved at a brisk pace, as they took their time to ensure there were no Fallen snipers tracing them. Avgust drew his eyes down toward the snow, as he noticed that there were tracks that ran the length of the street. The Titan grunted aloud, as he made this known to the rest of the team.

"I'm surprised for how heavily defended this place is, that there we have yet to see a vehicle, or a single Fallen. Even a Dreg." Zareph pointed out.

"Are you complaining?" Teash asked.

"No, it's just... odd."

Just then, the loudspeakers cracked across the street they stood in. Avgust nearly expected it to be Muromets to speak, but yet again the voice that had identified itself as 'Muscovite' aired: _«So our enemies dare step foot onto the heart of our capital?»_

Avgust shrugged, as he translated loosely: "They know we are here."

"Of course." Zareph responded.

 _«We have those who originally stood against us,»_ Muscovite said, _«and then we have you. A defender of our homeland, who has turned against us!»_

A figure materialised on the rooftop right above where the three Guardians stood, as they raised their weapons to face the being. As Avgust examined the figure, he realised it was definitely humanoid, with black armour and blue glowing eyes. It was an Exo by all appearances, as it pointed an accusative finger at the Guardians in the plaza below.

 _«And here we are, aligned with those who we thought would destroy us!»_

Avgust growled, _«Perhaps if you hadn't shot us out of the sky, we might have worked with you! But now you are here, threatening everything that remains! And for what? Former glory?!»_

 _«I have no words to speak to traitors!»_ Muscovite announced.

Avgust kept the Thunderlord aimed at Muscovite, as the Exo appeared to have a sort of conniption. Suddenly, Muscovite drew and lifted a rifle of ancient design as it fired upon the Guardians below. The three Guardians fired in response, as Muscovite disappeared behind the ledge that accompanied the design of the building's roof. The Titan swore, as he continued to jog forward.

"That's a bit anti-climactic," Zareph responded before he ran forward with Avgust, "I imagined that Muscovite would be some big scary robot, or something."

"Just think that we are lucky—" Teash tried to say, before the roar of an engine interrupted her. The three Guardians raised their weapons to the corner where the sound emanated from, as the sound grew closer and closer. Slowly, a vehicle of familiar design rolled out from around the corner, as the head of the cannon's barrel adjusted to lock onto the three Guardians.

"Holy..." Zareph said, as he lowered his fusion rifle, "I think our friend came back!"

The T-120 tank fired a shell, as the three Guardians rolled out of the way. Avgust hit the snow-covered concrete, as he let out a low grunt before he lifted himself up from the ground. "Concentrate fire on the point-defence turret!" Avgust ordered, as he lifted the Thunderlord to the machine gun mounted to the top of the tank.

But the defence turned, as it began firing on Avgust in particular. The Titan dodged behind an alleyway that lead directly to a dead end. He turned heel immediately, as he kneeled in position. He glanced upward, and spotted nothing that would have given him a pathway up onto the roof. "Svarog," Avgust spoke as his Ghost materialised, "how many synthesis' do we have?"

"Around three, but it will take nine minutes to synthesise them all. Why?" Svarog asked.

"I don't want ammo for the Thunderlord," Avgust replied, as he pulled a HE-grenade from his chestplate, "I want these."

The Ghost scanned the design of the grenade, as it nodded itself. "It'll take three minutes, but I can do it. What is the plan?"

"Shooting the tank won't do anything for quite some time, we need a way to hit and damage it seriously. Disable the main cannon at least." Avgust replied.

"If we hit it right at the joint..."

"It's done." Avgust finished. The Ghost disappeared, as a timer ticked on the side of Avgust's HUD. It gave it a minute for two grenades, all that Avgust needed to do was find a way to store the eight grenades. The Titan glanced up once more, spotting a Fallen web-mesh containing a series of data nodes. If he could acquire even a patch of it, he could bind the grenades together.

As he placed his Thunderlord into the transmat, Avgust drew his own scout rifle before he shot towards, and broke the hitch that held the data nodes as the web-mesh fell with the spherical objects and collided with the ground. Dust and snow blew around the crash site, as Avgust covered his visor so that it wouldn't distort his vision.

"Teash, Zareph! I have a plan." Avgust announced over the COMM, "I just need you to distract the tank for a while!"

"It's not just the tank—" Zareph's COMM crackled, before it went silent. Avgust stood alert at this, before he drew his combat knife and sectioned out a shape of the webbing necessary to contain all his grenades. The knife cut through roughly, as if cutting through nothing more than strands of cord.

Avgust bundled the mesh, as he attached it to his utility belt. The Titan sheathed his combat knife, before he shouldered his scout rifle once more and charged out of the alleyway. The tank fired again, as the side of one building exploded into scrap and remnants of brick. That was when he saw it: Zareph and Teash not only attempting to dodge the tank, but also participate in combat with Muscovite.

The Exo was unprecedented in its size to either Teash or Zareph, as it swung the black-coloured rifle to fire at every chance it could take. Zareph rolled close to Muscovite, as he tried to thrust his Hunter's knife into Muscovite. The other Exo seized the wrist of the Hunter, as it twisted in a way to break Zareph's arm. Teash intervened, as she snapped off shots with her scout rifle that dinged harmlessly off the kinetic barrier that Muscovite appeared to be equipped with.

The tank turned its attention to Teash, as it's point defence weapon fired toward her in an attempt to mow her down. But the Warlock blinked out of the way, as Avgust raised his own scout rifle to ping at the armour of the tank. The point defence turned its attempt to fire toward Avgust. The Titan prepared, but before he could react—the turret exploded in golden flame.

Zareph then turned his golden gun toward Muscovite, but the large Exo grabbed at Zareph's burning weapon—seemingly unaffected by the intensity if the flame as he wrestled the burning fusion rifle from the possession of Zareph. Zareph cried in shock, as Muscovite seized the Hunter by the throat, and threw him into the base of the tank.

Avgust roared in fury, as he charged toward Muscovite. The Exo attempted to prepare itself for the charge, thinking that perhaps it could wrestle him to the ground. But the velocity and the force of the Titan knocked Muscovite back, as the Exo released a pained growl. The kinetic barrier that surrounded it shattered, as Avgust swung the butt of his rifle into the metal jaw of Muscovite afterwards.

The Exo backed off, before it gained it's footing and threw its massive hands on the scout rifle that Avgust had been using. Muscovite and Avgust wrestled for possession of the rifle, before the Exo threw it into the head of the Titan and kicked him back forcibly. Avgust stumbled back on his feet, as he grunted with pain and clenched his gauntlets.

Muscovite turned the barrel of the rifle toward Avgust, taking precise aim as it muttered: _«You will end as all traitors deserve to end!»_

Suddenly, arc energy splashed against both Avgust and Muscovite. The large Exo trembled, taken back as Avgust rolled out of the way before he glanced back toward the incoming threat. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he realised what it was: a Fallen Walker, lead by what appeared to be a Baron.

The T-120 turned its cannon instantly toward the Walker, as it fired a shell at the Fallen tank. The Walker shuttered, but the six legs of the spider-like tank took stance before it charged it's own shot at the T-120. The Walker's shell struck the T-120, blowing a large dent into the front armour of the tank as it also charged it's arc cannons.

The shot of a sniper sounded, as one of the Vandal's that accompanied the Baron and the Walker exploded in the force that hit it. Zareph fired off three more shots, which knocked off the arc cannon mounted to the Walker's cannon head. Muscovite growled, _«We let you in as guests! And you dare!»_

The Baron growled in response, as it laughed mockingly. It lifted its shrapnel launcher, as it fired at the massive Exo. Three superheated spikes struck Muscovite directly in the chest, but this barely seemed to phase the massive Exo.

The T-120 fired again at the Walker, as chunks of leg armour exploded off from it's front leg. The Walker went into standby mode, revealing it's core as the T-120 prepared another shell. Avgust cursed, as he knew that if they lost the Fallen Walker, they would be left with a T-120.

"Synths made!" Svarog replied, just in time. Avgust snatched the webbing from off of his utility belt, as he opened it to allow the six manufactured grenades to fall into the net. The Titan pulled off one more grenade as he dropped it into the web, before he took off his last.

Teash appeared beside him, as she fired into a Dreg that had advanced too quickly in an attempt to catch Avgust off guard. "Whatever you are doing," Teash muttered, "do it quick!"

The Titan nodded his head, as he flicked the pin out of the grenade as primed it. Adding it to the rest, Avgust tied off the bag before he ran forward. Activating his lift, Avgust flew up into the air. Spinning the bag full of grenades, Avgust roared as he threw it down into the T-120. The bag struck exactly where he wanted it to hit, as an explosion cascaded across the street. The barrel was blown clean off the T-120, hitting it at the joint that connected it with the rest of the tank.

Avgust landed, as he rolled to his feet to prepare to face both the Fallen and Muscovite. The Exo roared in frustration as he watched his own tank explode, as he tapped something on his gauntlet. The Baron pressed forward, as the Walker finally stood to its feet and prepared it's final shot for the T-120. The shot connected, as the T-120 gloriously exploded as a result.

 _«You dare!»_ Muscovite growled, as it focused on whatever was closest to it. Zareph tried to aim his sniper in time, but the large Exo smacked the large barrel out of the way before he seized the neck of the Hunter. Zareph cried in response, as he tried to find a way out of the grasp of Muscovite.

The Hunter reached for his knife, which Muscovite quickly pulled from his possession before he turned the blade against Zareph. The large Exo threw the blade straight through the head of the Hunter, as Zareph's lights instantly faded. Teash screamed in shock, as the Baron roared with a mocking laughter.

Avgust shouted, as he seized his sidearm from his utility belt and fired at the body of Muscovite. Zareph's Ghost materialised, as it attempted to escape. But Muscovite tossed the body aside, and grabbed the Ghost as it cried out.

 _«You destroy what belongs to me,»_ Muscovite growled, _«I will destroy what belongs to you!»_

With a force that Avgust had never witnessed, the massive Exo twist and turned the shape of Zareph's Ghost to the point that it's blue eye seemingly faded. Teash jumped up into the air, as she formed a ball of void light in her hands. The Warlock cried out furiously, as she slammed the nova bomb down to where Muscovite stood. The large Exo exploded, as its parts disintegrated into pure void light with a cry that few have ever heard.

Zareph's Ghost sputtered, as it floated lazily in a direction that obviously it hadn't predetermined. The Fallen Baron seized the Ghost out of the air, as it mockingly raised it in the air for the two Guardians to see. The Fallen cheered in victory, as Avgust growled. The explosion which occurred threw Muscovite's rifle into the Titan's possession.

Avgust raised it, and fired a few shots at the Baron that seized Zareph's Ghost. Teash did so as well, as the Fallen Walker focused its cannon on the space between the two.

"Avgust!" Svarog warned, "We don't have time to be distracted by this! Muromets!"

Avgust didn't heed the warning that Svarog gave him, as he continued to fire into the crowd of Fallen that had prepared a response.

"Avgust!"

The Titan's sparrow materialised close to where he stood, as his attention was drawn to the vehicle. Avgust slowly reconsidered his course of action, as he realised that he had been distracted by the Fallen. Muscovite was dead, and with him, Zareph had been killed. But if he stood his ground now, the Fallen and the City defence would continue to pile onto the area. He couldn't afford that, especially with the objective being so close.

"Teash! Get your sparrow!" Avgust shouted over the noise made, as he jumped on top of his own. The Warlock turned to face him, clearly fuming with anger before she sniffled over the COMMs. Teash summoned her own sparrow, jumping on it as the two Guardians blasted away from the site. The Baron cried out loud, as the Fallen continued to fire on the two Guardians.

"I will kill all of them!" Teash growled over the COMM, as she followed Avgust.

"We will get them. I promise we will." Avgust replied, as the two turned down a street.

Avgust then saw it: the familiar shape of the onion-shaped domes in the distance. They were multicoloured, as the large building beside it stood with impressive red walls: the Kremlin. There was a bridge that connected the gap of frozen water between the two Guardians, and Red Square. Two T-120's appeared from the other side of the bridge, as the two cannons turned to trace the Guardians.

Behind them, a squadron of Fallen pikes had followed them. They were trapped between two of their foes, but Avgust's sight was brought down to the stretch of street underneath the bridge that ran along the wall of the Kremlin. Two artillery platforms stood on that stretch of street, as the cannons were already angling to fire at the bridge.

"We're going to get killed!" Teash cried out, as Avgust considered their options quickly. The Pikes and main cannons of the T-120 began firing at the two sparrows, as Avgust thrust his Sparrow to the left that led of the bridge quickly.

"Follow me!" Avgust announced over the COMM, as his sparrow flew straight off the bridge and down towards the frozen river. The Titan threw himself away from the sparrow, as it crashed directly into the ice and caused the frozen water to crack. He landed directly on the ice, as he turned to face Teash. The Warlock followed his actions, as she landed right behind him.

The Titan and the Warlock began to sprint, as they jumped upwards to grapple onto the ledge that created the water barrier for the river. Avgust pulled himself up, as he turned around quickly to offer his assistance to Teash. The Warlock seized his wrist, as she pulled herself onto the ground.

Just then, the two artillery platforms fired as their shells arched upwards, before impacting with the bridge as the squadron of Fallen pikes exploded in the process. Avgust huffed out greatly, drawing in a new breath before he and Teash approached the artillery platforms. They pulled themselves onto them, to get clear immediately of the point defence turrets.

"Now what?" Teash asked, as she drew in a deep breath.

Avgust gestured toward the red wall of the Kremlin, "We get onto the wall, and we are inside."

Avgust lead, as he jumped upwards and used his lift yet again to reach the red wall, where he lifted himself up and took mount on the wall. Teash did likewise, clearing it herself this time as she pulled herself up onto the wall. The Titan and the Warlock paused, as Teash took in a deep breath and muttered something under her breath.

"We..." She said lightly, as she turned her head to one side, "we lost him."

Avgust lowered his head, as he nodded it slowly. The Titan turned, as he heard the sound of helicopters in the distance. "We need to move, it's not far from here."

The Titan jumped off the side of the wall, as he used his lift carefully to soften his impact with the ground. He turned back upwards, as Teash dropped down and glided beside him carefully. The two Guardians approached the garden hill, as the grass and trees grew incredibly tall. They quietly walked up the hill, as Avgust carefully scanned the landscape to ensure that there were no more Fallen, or vehicles.

"It should have been me." Teash said, as Avgust quickly turned around to face the Warlock.

"Don't say that, Teash." Avgust calmly said, "There was nothing you could have done. And even if there was, I as the leader of this Fireteam should have been there to stop it."

"No, Avgust." Teash said, "You are the only one that knows his way around Moscow. We would have gotten lost. But, if it had been you at Zareph... you could have..."

"Could have what?" Avgust asked.

"I..." Teash said, "I'm going to mess it up."

"Don't." Avgust repeated, "Now let's move. We are clear."

Teash shook her head, as she followed behind him slowly. Avgust kept his eyes concentrated on the yellow-coloured building in front of him, as he pointed his hand directly to it. "This is it."

Avgust slowly stood up, as he drew the scout rifle he had seized from Muromets. A motion radar was attached to the device, as it felt incredibly lightweight in his hands. There was an ammo counter, which was coloured green, much like the motion tracker, and a laser target mounted to the bottom.

He shook his head, as he approached the yellow building. The metal doors were left ajar, as the Titan turned his head to focus on the plaque on the right of the door.

 ** _МИДА. МОСКВА ИНТЕЛЛЕКТУАЛЬНЫЕ И ДЕЖУРНЫЕ АДМИНИСТРАЦИЯ._**

Avgust stepped through the doors carefully, as the light above flashed on immediately. The two Guardians raised their weapons, as the monitors of the facility activated immediately.

 **I see you have found your way to my facility. I would have thought you dead, but alas you always seem to impress. As you have, dispatching a certain security protocol who was activated without my word.**

"That was Muscovite?" Avgust asked, "Nothing more that a security protocol?"

 **To me. It activated me from my stasis, began to give me orders. Believed I was subservient to it. Must have been that urge for power that these Ghosts give whoever they resurrect. To, distract them from their responsibilities.** Muromets replied.

The two Guardians moved through the ruined hallways with astonishing speed, as everything almost seemed to be clockwork for Avgust now. He retraced the steps he took thousands of times, as he managed to seamlessly navigate throughout the structure of the building, as it led eventually to a stairway.

"Avgust..." Teash asked, as the Titan slowed down finally to listen to the Warlock. "I paused."

"What do you mean?" Avgust asked.

"I had Muscovite in my sights, he was vulnerable to me. I should have opened fire the second I could have."

"I should have. You were dealing with the Fallen—"

"That doesn't excuse it!" Teash interrupted, "This has happened to me twice now! First on Luna, and now..."

Teash tilted her head down, "I'm sorry. I always try to act stronger than I am. I don't want to die, and I don't want to become..."

"Pariah and Heinrich." Avgust finished, as he turned toward Teash. The Warlock stiffened, as she turned her head to one side.

"When you told me what happened to you, I knew I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to even have a thought of betraying the City. I was too confident in myself, and when push finally came to shove..." Teash stopped, "I always paused."

"I understand." Avgust said, "That feeling as if there was something you should have done that you didn't. But when I look back on it, I realise there was nothing I could have done different."

"Then you've had different experiences." Teash replied.

"Teash." Avgust said, as he rested a hand on the Warlock's shoulders. Teash seemingly remained stiffened, before she approached Avgust and pulled the Titan in what seemed to be a hug. Avgust paused, as his arm he had extended became wrapped around the Warlock's back.

"I'm sorry." Teash said, "I should have listened to you when I had the chance, I should have corrected my behaviour. I was stuck up, unreasonable. But you didn't give up on me."

Avgust remained silent, as he tried to process exactly what was going on. This didn't seem appropriate for the time and place, but regardless—he allowed it to happen. Eventually, Teash pushed herself away and looked off to one side. The two heard the sound of a Fallen hiss, growing exceedingly close.

"We got to move." Avgust replied, as Teash dropped her arms from around Avgust's back as the two lifted their scout rifles.

"How far now?" Teash asked.

Before Avgust could reply, an arc projectile exploded overhead as it struck the wall in front of the staircase. "Down here!" Avgust called out, as he turn and returned fire. The weapon he held fired on a hair-trigger, and was exceedingly fast. Two Vandal's heads caved in as a result of the weapon.

Avgust and Teash quickly turned down a hallway, as they ran through the opened metal doors as they made their way through the concrete hallways. The monitors of the facility flashed, as Muromets spoke again: **So you draw closer unto me, reconciled to some odd degree. Unfortunately, I have not regained control of the facilities' doors. To keep out uninvited guests.**

"There will be an elevator down here!" Avgust said, "It will lead directly down to Muromets' chamber!"

The two Guardians turned down the final hallway, as a line of elevator doors stood ready to accept them. Only one was in operation, and it was located at the end of the hallway. Avgust led Teash towards it, as they drew closer and closer unto their destination. There was a cackle in the air, and as soon as it happened, Avgust and Teash turned to face it.

It was the Baron, with drawn electric blades as it approached both Avgust and Teash mockingly. It spun one of its blades in a free hand, as it suddenly thrust forward and struck Avgust. The Titan cried in pain, as the electric current passed between the blade to his body, when Teash attempted to react, she was kicked back harshly as Avgust backed away.

Avgust fired into the Baron's shield, as the bullets dinged harmlessly off the arc shields. Teash stood, firing into it as well as the two Guardians attempted to take down the Baron. But the Fallen laughed, as it walked slowly towards the Guardians.

"Get in the elevator!" Avgust demanded.

Teash remained silent, before she turned toward Avgust and lowered her rifle. "No, Avgust. You're closer."

"What do you—" Avgust was interrupted, as Teash threw her palm into his chest as void energy erupted from it and pushed him back into the elevators. The doors instantly started to close, as Avgust weakly tried to get back up to his feet. As the doors closed, he watched as the Captain thrust both of its blades into Teash, as she cried in pain. But the Warlock held composure, as she used all her strength to summon a void blast.

The purple energy swirled, as it shot out wildly as it expanded greatly. Avgust watched on in horror, as suddenly the energy exploded completely.

And everything, went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Red lights flashed as the elevator slowly descended downwards, the doors to the lift broken as the left slide attempted to connect with a disabled right slide. The still figure inside the lift now shook, dragging in a deep breath as he patted the void energy which froze across the blackened chestplate of the Titan. Avgust felt his fingers wrap around the energy, which felt colder than ice as he glanced up towards the ceiling of the elevator through his cracked visor.

 **I sense someone has activated Elevator 7C, heading down to the complex that stores me.** Muromets voice crawled over the speakers of the elevator, **It has been quite some time, Lieutenant Boris. Though I believe I had the honours before.**

Avgust remained silent, as he removed his hand from his damaged chestplate as he slid it across the floor as he felt the shape of the rifle near his side. He grabbed it, as he pulled it closer to him. The Titan pulled his legs closer to his body, as he connected his heels to the ground of the elevator as he attempted to lift himself up. He failed the first time, landing on the bottom with a thud before he attempted for a second time—with a bit more success.

 **Do you wish to speak, Lieutenant?** Muromets spoke, **Or do you wish to keep silent?**

"Would it make a difference if I did?" Avgust asked, tasting blood in his mouth. His legs ached, his chest felt as if it was full of pins. He reached up to the railing, as he seized it before lifting himself up for a third and final time as he cemented his feet on the floor.

 **You were nearly killed, Lieutenant.** Muromets replied cruelly, **I understand how traumatic it might be.**

"How _dare_ you?"

 **I seek to assist whoever I can, Lieutenant Boris. But, that doesn't mean I have unlimited patience. Whenever threats are presented, it is my duty to respond.**

Avgust remained completely quiet, as he seized the rifle with his mighty grasp as he stood by quietly. He refused to respond to Muromets now, as he knew fully well it was trying to dismantle him. Muromets had orchestrated the entirety of this incident. It tried everything in its power to kill him, to kill his team. It did kill his team. And now that they were gone, now that Teash and Zareph were dead, it was his sole responsibility to destroy Muromets.

He would kill Muromets, as Muromets had killed them. And Muromets would kill him, as he had killed Muscovite.

 **I perceive that you might be considering my destruction, Lieutenant.**

"It isn't just a consideration," Avgust shot back, "it is a fact that I will tear you to scrap."

 **I have your report right here, Lieutenant Boris.** Muromets spoke, **You and your allies already know that you would be willing to sacrifice their lives if it meant success. You demonstrated that very well, by the way. Saved it for the diagnostics, and I shall process it later. But what else would you be willing to do? I would venture—**

The rifle cracked as the speaker in the elevator exploded, bits flying everywhere as Avgust lowered the weapon once more. Svarog appeared over his shoulder, shaking itself in a motion to suggest the shaking of a head as it spoke: "I thought we would never get it to stop talking."

Avgust stood quietly, ignoring Svarog's remark as the Ghost narrowed itself: "You know as well as I do that you would sacrifice yourself before you would sacrifice them. Don't let Muromets distract you."

"They died hearing what Muromets said." Avgust replied, "That was on me. I shouldn't have let them die the way they did, Svarog. I should have stopped it."

"You see, that is Muromets distracting you." Svarog said instantly, "This is psychological warfare. It is going to try to make you sloppy, make you slow. Because it is fully aware that you can destroy it; that you _will_ destroy it."

Avgust nodded his head, as he weighed the weightless rifle in his hands. The elevator slowed to a halt, as the doors attempted to open, but couldn't given their damaged state. The Titan walked forward, as he seized the door constantly sliding to an open and closed state, as he pushed it out of the way before he walked through.

His steps echoed on the grating below his feet, as the Titan looked around at the wires that curled around everywhere. Red lights flashed throughout the facility, as a door flashed blue momentarily, before it opened itself. Avgust watched the door carefully, as the speakers crackled once more.

 **Avgust Vladimirovich Boris. Meyers-Briggs recorded as ENTJ. Blood type recorded as AB-. Born in the Yakutsk Republic, Russian Federation. Parents were Vladimir Nikolaevich Boris, and Alexandra Ivanovna Borisa. When asked what it would mean to sacrifice others, he suggested that it must only be done to keep a cause alive. Reported as deceased on the 14th August, 2350 in a Cosmodrome bordering the Russian Federation and the Republic of Kazakhstan. Alive, as of the 15th December, 2536.**

Avgust ignored what Muromets said, as he stepped through the doorway that was opened to him. This lead to another long passageway, as the Titan turned his head to the right to spot a trail that, went on for quite some time. He continued, as he stomped on the grating that led to a door that also now flashed blue.

 **I don't know what is more ironic, that even though your two allies knew you would be willing to sacrifice them to accomplish this cause. Or that you intend to destroy what you swore absolute loyalty to, and thus you are abandoning your cause.**

Avgust remained quiet.

 **I would almost hope in their dying moments, they knew that if it ever went wrong, you and Gagarin would have detonated these nuclear weapons. But now that they are in my possession, I would almost wonder whether or not your efforts have been squandered.**

 **I could launch them at any moment. Lock you in here for an eternity and turn every monitor to their visual feed as they crash into your City. It isn't like you will perish any time soon. Your Ghost could constantly revive you, just to watch you die and die again. No food, no water and no oxygen. Well, perhaps I could leave the oxygen on. Have you die every three days from lack of water.**

"We have rations." Svarog spoke, "Not to mention, I am sure I could take your system over once you are destroyed."

 **Rations only last so long. And for something so small and fragile, I am wondering how you have developed the nerve to speak to me in such a way. Perhaps, you are a machine that can also process fear. And machines that process fear, make mistakes. Much like Muscovite, and this Zareph as you called it.**

"Why, I ought to—" Svarog attempted to say, as Avgust waved the Ghost to be silent. The Titan stepped through the now open doors, as he entered a room full of nothing but levels and levels of servers. The Titan slowly walked down the stairs, looking at the layers of computers that made up this system.

 **I see you have located my server room. Don't worry, you cannot destroy me from here. But perhaps you can destroy all information I have regarding our agents. Or set off a contained explosion in this area, that will only kill you.**

Avgust walked through them carefully, as he noticed tiny robotic arms that slid along a rail system that were seemingly trying to repair damage done to the systems. As arms removed paneling and grating, others would cut or weld other sections to complete boards of computing information. Avgust knew that this system would better be left if destroyed, as he summoned his light and drew arc energy from his personage in the shape of a contained electrical charge.

It would create an EMP, which would knock off the system and destroy any information contained within it. The Titan dropped the ball of electricity, as it exploded and danced along the floor and computer boards. Sparks exploded everywhere, as the robotic arms that were once working collapsed to the floor: dead.

 **Very interesting. Perhaps you could have drawn your own profile from these archives. Don't worry, I still have it on my registry. Your behaviour, while predictable, has shown me a side I believe you didn't ever want to come out centuries ago.**

"I made you a promise." Avgust growled.

 **Yes, but you aren't quite talented at keeping them, as you used to be.**

Doors on the other side of the chamber flashed blue, as they opened as Avgust approached them. The room Avgust entered, was nothing more than a suspended platform held over large tubes and wires that ran the length of the room. The Titan walked through it, heading for the other door that the room had places opposite of him.

 **You are drawing closer unto me. Carelessly, it seems. Every other time you have been through here, you have taken your time. Perhaps that has to do with the fact, you are determined to destroy me.**

As Avgust stepped through the door, the Titan looked upon a room similar in size and shape to Gagarin's. The monitors were instead red, and the raised disk had a long caterpillar-like shape drop down from it. Robotic arms decorated the length of the device, as tube and wires ran down the length to what appeared to be the 'head' of the machine. The chamber was multilayered, as rows of servers and supercomputers decorated the room.

The head of the device turned towards Avgust, as a thousand red eyes focused on the Titan's details. The machine turned itself toward him, as the dark chambers were now projected with bright white lights. Avgust instantly understood the shape, and realised what the machine was.

It was Muromets, but a form that he had never know until know. Muromets used to be a disk, like Gagarin, but it had adapted a shape, grew like a cancer as it tried to seemingly empower itself. Make itself stronger, faster and smarter. If Avgust didn't put an end to this, who know what Muromets would have done to improve itself.

 **And now you join me. When we last met centuries ago, your intentions were much different than they are now. You have changed greatly, from a warrior and defender of our people, to one that we would have long ago considered enemies.**

"You've changed." Avgust said, audibly angered, "The Collapse has changed you, broken your mind and shattered whatever decencies you once contained. Your rampancy is corrupting you like a cancer, making you desire things that make you incredibly dangerous."

 **I've had centuries to wait for this moment. To consider what I will do. What I must do. My intention has always been to protect Moscow, and so it will remain now. Whether this means reducing other civilisations to ash, or invite them as guests is up to me.**

"You are delusional."

 **I haven't been the only one dead for centuries. Perhaps this 'delusion' hasn't affected just me. Perhaps it might have broken something inside of you too.**

The loudspeakers crackled, as Avgust's attention immediately snapped to them. Suddenly, a voice that was unmistakable made it's mark on Avgust's mind. The words that were spoken next were definitely not Muromets, but his own.

 _«I, Avgust Vladimirovich Boris do swear before the Administration to uphold the laws and ordinances, and do my duty to protect Moscow and our glorious land from hostility and insurrection.»_

 _«If it were up to me, I would believe that an enemy that cannot be negotiated with must be destroyed at whatever cost.»_

 _«Our weapons are to be used against those who refuse to obey and stand with us.»_

 _«If there is a threat to Moscow, or to the Russian Federation, it is my duty to dispatch of it. To destroy it, regardless of the cost.»_

Avgust froze completely, as his voice stopped playing over the speakers of the room. Muromets turned its ugly body, as it seemingly mocked Avgust. Its arms extended, as it grabbed onto certain spots and levers, as it threw them and activated them in a certain order. The chamber instantly came to life, as it spun around. The platform Avgust stood on spun clockwise, as the other layers followed it.

 **You can see, we were in agreement, Lieutenant Boris. I do believe we agreed at one time, but unfortunately you became delusional about your duty and your responsibilities. I haven't changed. But you have.**

"Times change." Avgust replied, as he stepped closer to the being of Muromets. The thousand red eyes turned to focus on the Titan, as they seemingly examined every aspect of his being.

 **Yes they do. But history remains the same. And history has taught us a valuable lesson. Traitors flee, and hide who and what they were. But loyalty stands regardless. I have a new mission objective, and it must be completed.**

Avgust shook his head, as he lifted his rifle and fired into the 'face' of Muromets. The ugly formation twisted, as it threw a robotic arm in the way of Avgust's stream of bullets. The speakers crackled, as Svarog spoke: "Remember the server room? Well, let's destroy the servers here. I'm sure they are much more damaging."

"Good idea." Avgust replied, as he swung his rifle to the closest server and fired at it. The metal and plastic casing peeled away, as the Titan continued to fire. Eventually, sparks and flame erupted from the device as it exploded into shrapnel and circuitry.

Muromets cried sharply, or cried as much as a robot could, as it's monotone voice returned: **I see you intend to destroy me. No matter, it will just mean you will die faster.**

Vents to the room opened, as the sound of a vacuum activated. Avgust instantly knew what Muromets intended to do, as he changed his aim to another server. He opened fire on it, just as he did the other as eventually this device was brought to explode as well.

 **W-Why attempt? What could-could you possibly think you will accomplish.** Muromets spoke.

Avgust raised the rifle to a third server, firing on it as it too eventually broke and shattered. The disk overhead that controlled Muromets began to pick up speed, as one of its protective rings flew off and crashed to the ground. The Titan instantly processed what he needed to do, as he began to open fire on the disk overhead. Metal was thrown from the base of the device, as sparks showered to the floor.

 **H... how could you... this solves nothing...**

"Oxygen has dropped below seventy-percent," Svarog warned, "should I activate our oxygen supply?"

"When it drops below thirty, then do so." Avgust replied, as a fourth server swung on a platform below him. Concentrating, Avgust opened fire on it as it too eventually erupted into flame.

Tubing running down the ugly formation that was Muromets erupted, as it flailed around uselessly—spraying around sparks and flames. A few of Muromets' eyes flickered off, as the device writhed around with pain. Eventually, the spinning disk erupted with flame, as it slowed down dramatically. A gas leaked from it, as smoke spun around.

 **You are indeed-indeed... to destroy me. But, I cannot allow for that... , our solution is at hand.**

The monitors flashed, nuclear warning symbols showing brightly as a timer counted down from a minute, to fifty-nine seconds. Avgust looked around, spotting a fifth server as he shot at it. Like any of the others, it exploded and showered the room with scrap and sparks. The sixth follow it, as Avgust took aim and managed to crack off the first three shots.

A robotic arm swung from its position, striking Avgust across the head as he flew across the room and lost possession of his rifle. He cried in pain, as he hit the wall and slumped over. But the Titan couldn't allow himself to pass out, as he lazily got onto one knee and tried to stand. His vision blurred slightly, as he collapsed hand-first on the floor in front of him.

"Avgust!" Svarog said, "Get up!"

The Titan pushed himself off the floor, as he stumbled slightly in an attempt to walk. His vision improved slightly, as he resisted the pain and urge to fall down again. Avgust summoned his Thunderlord, as he aimed it at the sixth server. Electricity sparked across the barrel of the weapon as the Titan activated it, taking aim with the heavy machine gun. With two more shots, the electrified bullets penetrated and short circuited the server as it too exploded.

 **T-... rait... Traitor, dare to—** Muromets managed, as its disk slowed down even further. **You dare to stop, what must be done?**

"I'm not finished." Avgust replied, tasting his own blood as it ran down his face and down to his lip. The oxygen supply to his helmet activated, but the gas began to escape from a crack made in the visor. The Titan ignored this, as he turned to find a seventh server.

As he turned, he spotted the time marked on the monitor: thirty-two seconds. But from his peripheral, Avgust spotted the server as he lifted his Thunderlord towards the object and opened fire. The metal and plastic plating peeled away from the high-calibre of bullet and electric energy, as they server exploded.

A mechanical groan filled the air, as the arms of Muromets fell dead, sparks shooting from them. The eyes of the ugly creation flickered, as the body of the maggot-like contraption writhed. Tubes exploded, as electricity and flames flew freely from the device. Avgust lifted his Thunderlord towards the beast, as he opened fire once more.

More tubes were punctured, as they too flew freely as the mesh of wire and cable revealed itself under the tubular flesh of the machine. Muromets' head lifted toward Avgust, as the monitors froze in place at twelve seconds. The disk spun slower and slower, as the room stopped shifting and spinning itself. The ventilation system closed, as the oxygen warning on Avgust's suit stopped beeping.

Avgust drew in a deep breath, as he approached the the maggot-like computer. As he drew closer, he took off his helmet and cast it to one side. He pressed his gloved hand to the gash on his head, before he took it away to feel the crimson substance he bled. Avgust stared directly at Muromets, as as he approached he drew his sidearm and looked into the cold and unfeeling red eyes of the computer.

 **Zurtweyquieopxhaop...** Muromets said, before the speakers broke and started up again, **Twelve seconds to launch. That was all that was needed before what needed to be destroyed, would have been gone forever. Now, I stay limp in the place where I was created.**

"And where you will be destroyed." Avgust muttered, as he stepped closer and closer to the head of Muromets.

 **Odd to think one of the Administrations own agents would have destroyed me.** Muromets replied, **I have thought of it. Designed a scenario for every agent in case of scenarios like this.**

"But it didn't work." Avgust replied, "Your programming deserves to be terminated."

 **This wasn't the scenario I had planned.**

Avgust paused, as he looked over the head Muromets oddly.

 **I would have asked a question.**

"Then why didn't you?"

 **Perhaps I felt it unnecessary. Regardless, you weren't willing to listen to reason anyways.**

Avgust dropped the empty magazine his sidearm had, as he freed one from the bind of his utility belt before he loaded it. He stared directly at Muromets as he did this, as he pulled back the slide to load in the first bullet. "What was your question?"

 **What if I was wrong?** Muromets replied, **Could anything ever be right?**

Avgust froze as this was said, taking a minute to ponder it as Muromets' red eyes continued to blink. After a while, Avgust placed his boot on the head of the machine, as he lowered his sidearm and pulled the trigger in quick succession—each shot striking the head of the machine as the metal and eyes pulled away and exploded. Sparks filled the air, before a fire started from the head of the machine.

When the sidearm clicked, signifying that no more ammunition was contained inside the weapon, the Titan lowered his weapon, holstered it, and stepped off the head of the machine. Avgust glanced at the machine one last time, before he turned on a heel and walked away.

As he walked away, he bent down to collect his discarded helmet and scout rifle. He lifted the two items up, as he placed the helmet on his head once more, and shouldered the scout rifle, and walked up the stairs and through the door.

And out, of the chamber where it all could have ended.


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Traveler's Walk, the Last Safe City... Three days later..._**

The bright sun gleamed overhead, as the red-leaved trees and the green blades of grass absorbed its brilliance. The calm water stirred none, as the usually present breeze remained still. The smooth stone walkways made its way around the Traveler's Walk, and the blue skies and white mountains beyond the border of the City showed themselves gloriously. The scent of the air was fresh, uncorrupted and not corroded by the smell of flame, nor its smoke. Everything was calm, and everything was quiet.

But a golden and silver-clad Titan stood along the right-most of the three stone walkways. He carried a crate, decorated with the symbol of the Iron Banner as he approached the resting place and ground fixture. The Titan summoned his Ghost, as is floated upwards and projected down onto the ground fixture. And just as he did, a metal gong materialised which bore a similar mark of the Iron Banner.

The Titan looked over the gong, as he rested down the crate which he carried. He paused momentarily, before he turned his head over his shoulder to look at one, a Titan like him, stand silently by. The old Titan nodded his head, as he turned around completely to face the one he recognised.

"Lieutenant Avgust," he spoke, "I see you have come. Perhaps to participate in the Iron Banner? But I am afraid you are too early, I have not yet established, and rung the gong."

Avgust nodded his head, "I see. But I am not here to participate. Not now at least, Lord Saladin."

Saladin stood still, as he rested his hands behind his back. "Then why have you come?"

"Three days ago, I was on a mission in a far off place." Avgust started, "It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, but it turned into something more than that the further we went. And now, I am left with nothing more than just questions."

Saladin nodded his head, as he stepped down from the steps he stood on top. He approached Avgust slowly, keeping his hands locked behind his back as he did. The old Titan spoke carefully, "With whatever questions you have, I will try my best to answer."

"Thank you, Lord Saladin." Avgust said, "On my mission, I discovered something I thought I would have never found."

"Which was?" Saladin asked.

"Who I was before."

Saladin fell silent, as he nodded his head carefully once more. He turned to face right, as he looked back towards Avgust: "And what was it that you found out about yourself?"

"I was a member of an ancient organisation, MIDA." Avgust replied, "The Moscow Intelligence and Defence Administration."

"I see. Is there something about this 'MIDA?"

"Many things, the first being its objective. When I entered this capital, Moscow, something from my past told me that what I was doing was standing against what I had sworn to in the past."

Saladin remained silent for just a moment, "As if you had betrayed what you once swore to protect?"

"Yes."

"And it knew you." Saladin restated, "What was it that you had encountered?"

"An artificial intelligence, Muromets. It hunted my Fireteam and I, and sought not only to destroy us, but to undermine our beliefs."

"Your duty to the Traveler, to the City?"

"Indeed."

"And has it succeeded?"

"I don't think so, no." Avgust replied, "I simply thought that times have changed, and with those times, my promises to to my affiliations. Especially since I have taken up the responsibility to protect our Last Safe City."

"I see." Saladin sighed, "So this Muromets, challenged what you knew was your responsibility? Plotted to guide you away from the path that us Guardians must all walk?"

"A part of me felt as if Muromets was just trying to distract us. But, when I look back to what I know was me, and when I look at myself now..."

"You see a difference."

"Yes."

"That is a question of knowledge and belief I believe that most have the privilege to not experience. But, when it comes to what it means to shape you, to improve you, I believe this was necessary."

"Do you believe this might pose a threat to my role as a defender of the City?" Avgust asked.

"Only if you allow it to," Saladin replied, "but if you know how to fight the one enemy that we wish to keep suppressed, then you must know how to fight it."

"And which enemy is that?"

"It is ourselves, Avgust. I could teach Guardians how to fight Warlords, how to fight the Fallen or now the Hive. But what I can never just teach Guardians, is how to fight themselves. Their own doubt and their own past."

Avgust remained quiet, as Saladin continued.

"We all know what it means to fall to a blade or a rifle. All of us, have our fair share of that. But to fall into a pit of doubt, is something only a few of us will ever understand. Have you, conquered this?"

"I would like to think so." Avgust replied, "But where does my responsibility lie?"

"Hopefully, as a defender of our City." Saladin replied, "But you have become more than that, more than just a defender. You stand, young one, as an educator and a mentor.

"You are what the rest of our Guardians look up to. Look to for guidance, instruction and leadership. Your light burns in a way, unique to most others. Take this experience, yet unshaped and unforged."

"And make it what?" Avgust asked.

"Into a blade, sharper than the one you carry now." Saladin replied, "Shape yourself in a weapon, that can not only just strike at foe... but lead charge with a legion behind you."

Avgust nodded his head, as Saladin explained this. He took a minute to mull it over in his head, as his old Mentor kept his eyes securely focused on him. Perhaps Saladin was right, he must turn what doubt he had and forge it into a blade stronger that the belief and knowledge he had now. But one question remained untouched.

 _What if I was wrong?_

"Lord Saladin?" Avgust said, as the Iron Lord straightened his posture.

"Yes, my student?"

"Before I destroyed Muromets, it asked me a question that I yet don't understand."

"And what was it?"

"What if I was wrong?" Avgust replied, "Not 'I' as in me, but 'I' as in it."

Lord Saladin remained silent, before he reached up and withdrew his helmet. He fastened his dark eyes directly on Avgust, as he sighed deeply, "An enemy aware of what it did?"

"I believe it had meant that what if it had been wrong about me, about the City." Avgust replied, "It had prepared weapons to destroy the City, because it viewed it as a threat. For a long time, Muromets had accused me of losing sight of what was right. But then..."

"It asked you." Saladin asked, "I am certain you know why, Avgust. But not in the simple way I expect most to answer."

"Do you know what the answer is?"

"No. I do not." Saladin replied, as he sighed. "That is why I am certain you know. Regardless, I have a duty now."

The old Titan pulled his helmet back over his head, as he reaches down to open one of the crates under his feet. From it, he pulled a decorated torch. The Iron Lord sigil was imbedded at the wick of the torch, as he lifted it and activated it. Fire sputtered out of the torch, as he lifted it upright. Saladin looked towards Avgust, as he motioned his student over, "Take the torch, Avgust. And light the gong."

Avgust slowly stepped forward, as he carefully took the torch presented to him and bowed his head in respect to the Iron Lord. He then turned his head toward the gong, as he walked up the padded steps. The Titan looked at the design imprinted on the gong, of the Iron Wolves and the Ironwood Tree. Giving his respect to the symbol, Avgust lowered the flame to touch the gong.

In an instant, the fire erupted up and wrapped around the entirety of the gong, and thus lit the symbol of the Iron Lords. As the fire crackled, as vibrating of the gong started, as the steady sound of the gong played for all to hear. It echoed around the Traveler's Walk, as the silence of the Tower was momentarily interrupted.

And so it would be, for a time.

* * *

 ** _Muromets' Complex, MIDA Headquarters..._**

The red lights of the complex still remained activated, as the ruin of the complex remained lain about. The dead contraption that Muromets' had made for himself stayed as a dead slug on the floor. The cracked monitors stayed frozen at the twelve seconds until launch, a launch that would never happen as long as Muromets was dead, and Gagarin remained incapable of the process. And with what should have remained a dead, and eerie silence, was interrupted by the sound of slow but deliberate footsteps.

The feminine figure walked through the chamber, as she looked around at the series of monitors and destroyed servers that once stood might and imposing. She smiled from behind her helmet, as her own Ghost materialised over her shoulder.

"So, this is what created quite the stir?" She spoke, as her golden and black Ghost nodded with agreement.

"Indeed." The Ghost spoke, with a similarly feminine tone, "Osiris had said that this was once a weapon, an intelligence capable of destruction on a large scale. Not quite like the Warminds, however. This intelligence is strictly earthbound."

"And here it is, destroyed." The figure said, "Typical of the City."

"Should I see what I can gather?" The Ghost asked.

"Of course, Ra." The figure replied.

Ra floated over to the head of Muromets, as it began a complex scan of the destroyed features of the dead intelligence. The figure meanwhile wandered about the chamber, looking at a series of computers that were still activated. Suddenly, the lights of the chamber flickered and the figure's attention was drawn to the head of Muromets, as its red eyes flickered.

"I believe I have provoked a response." Ra said.

The figure slowly wandered over to the head of Muromets, as the disk above began to spin slowly. She looked up towards it, as eventually she was brought a kneel to the head of an AI that should have stayed dead. The figure brushed her hand over the design of the head, before she spoke: "One would think that one should be more careful in destroying you."

 **I should remain dead.** Muromets said.

"Hm. But you are." The figure replied, "Don't get me wrong, you are dead and it is quite unfortunate that you are. But I am here to ask for a few things."

 **I have no ability to deliver them, nor do I have a reason to.**

"I'm not here for things." The figure smiled, "I am here for answers. And whether or not you intend to cooperate, that isn't a concern of mine."

 **You shall know no answer.**

The figure shrugged, as Ra projected a beam of bright light into the hole that formed in the head of Muromets. The gloved hand of the figure reached down into the contraption, as she fished around carefully before finding her hand secured around a certain object. She smiled, as she yanked it out of the head of Muromets before examining the spherical logic core. She stood, as the red lights that made Muromets' eyes faded once more.

The figure presented the object to her Ghost, as Ra scanned the object before it absorbed it in the transmat. The Ghost focused its blue eye on the figure, as it then said: "Incoming transmission, from Osiris."

"Open it." The figure replied.

The voice on the other end spoke, and with it came a rather calm and collected voice. The figure wouldn't say it was a soothing voice, but whenever it spoke, it had an authority that others would listen to. It seemed wise, comprehensive and commending. _"I do believe you have finished your objective, seeing from the transmat I have just received."_

"This is true, Osiris." The figure said, "Might be in rough condition, but it should still store the information we seek."

 _"Indeed, and we will make sense of it when you return."_

"Is there something you need?"

 _"No, but I do have a question."_

"What is it?" The figure inquired.

 _"You had an idea of who could have done this."_ Osiris asked, _"Who?"_

"Why, none other than our Titan at the Twilight Gap."

 _"And how do you know this?"_

The figure swooped down, as she brushed the floor with her finger before she secured the silver shell of a bullet she had grown all to familiar with. She looked at it, before she pocketed it.

"I have my own intuition."

 _"Very well, Pariah."_ Osiris said, _"Come back home, we will need to discuss."_

"Of course, Osiris." Pariah replied.

"Of course."


End file.
